


My Empty Romance

by ReluctantWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, M/M, Self-Harm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная I'm Not Okay. После того, как Джерард неверно истолковывает отношения между Фрэнком и популярной блондинкой-чирлидершей, он становится жертвой соблазнительной ловушки, установленной его не так давно обожаемым учителем искусств. Пока Джерард убеждает себя в том, что он и его учитель любят друг друга, Фрэнк отчаянно пытается снискать его внимание, не подозревая о том, насколько Джерард введён в заблуждение и поставлен в тупик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Innocent Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Empty Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788429) by [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty). 



В ванной был включён душ, но у Джерарда не было никакого желания ступать под обжигающие струи горячей воды. Он и так позволил воде промочить его настолько, что волосы были мокрые насквозь и выглядели, будто бы он пытался вымыться, но затем вдруг вылез из душа, ступив на коврик, выжал волосы, надел боксёры и сел на закрытую сидушку унитаза.

Он снова взглянул на запертую дверь и добрался до стопки одежды на столике, не сводя глаз с ручки двери, будто остерегаясь, что кто-то вот-вот войдёт.

Под его одеждой было спрятано лезвие — то лезвие, что он открутил от точилки, украденной из кабинета искусств. Оно было невероятно маленьким, но с безупречной точностью выполняло работу, которую Джерард предназначил ему.

Взгляд Джерарда медленно блуждал от дверной ручки к его собственной коже, изучая тёмные шрамы, что залегали на сгибе локтя. Было и несколько светлых линий на запястьях и по всему предплечью, но эти места уже довольно давно оставались нетронутыми.

Дети в школе постоянно замечали раны на запястьях, а спортсмены с лёгкостью выламывали ему руки… Чувствительную же кожу на изгибе локтей было куда легче скрыть, но это место потеряло свою искусительную притягательность после того, как отец увидел один из порезов и, не задумываясь, наорал на Джерарда, говоря, что тот больше не будет так делать, не будет снова калечить своё чёртово тело, чтобы «словить кайф».

Да, чёрт подери, словить кайф — всё, что нужно было Джерарду, потому что ёбаный Доктор Фил, или Опра, или кто-то ещё сказал так по телевизору. Сказал, что резать себя — просто способ выпустить эндорфины или ещё какую-то херню… 

Но всё же для него это не было получением удовольствия, способом забыться на несколько мгновений или привлечь внимание — всё это было из-за внутренней боли, которую Джерард не мог излечить, с которой не мог справиться, и изливал её наружу, чтобы она могла стать осязаемой, материальной; чтобы исцелиться. Глубокие разрезы всегда кровоточили дольше. Ему действительно становилось лучше, когда кровь высыхала, а рана покрывалась корочкой.

Не хорошо, но лучше.

Джерарду необходимо было почувствовать себя лучше. Он был изнурён, чувствуя себя настолько подавленным и измождённым… Таким невдохновлённым. Отчасти это походило на то, что он больше ничего не чувствовал. Апатия не особо его радовала… Она разрушала его.

Он хотел почувствовать себя живым — не мёртвым. Он резал себя не для того, чтобы покончить с собой, как гласили записки, подброшенные в его шкафчик или засунутые под парту, а чтобы осознать, что жизнь бежит по его венам… Чтобы ощутить отрезвляющую боль, чтобы пережить следующий день.

Его пальцы тряслись всё сильнее, когда он опускал лезвие к внутренней стороне бедра, неосознанно решая порезать именно эту часть своего тела. Как только неровный край соприкоснулся с его кожей, пронзительный, девчачий смех пронёсся сквозь струи ниспадающей воды, и Джерард поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, что дверь была всё ещё закрыта.  
Это был смех Фрэнка; он узнал бы его где угодно.

В одночасье сердце Джерарда проложило путь от катастрофических высот до каменистого дна. Невероятно, как один-единственный человек мог вознести его надежды, а затем разбить их вдребезги почти что за одну миллисекунду.

Он хотел выйти в гостиную к Фрэнку и Майки, поговорить с ними, сесть поближе, прикоснуться к нему… Но в этом не было смысла. У Фрэнка была девушка. Какие бы надежды и мечты его ни посещали, все они были разрушены, канули в небытие. Он ждал слишком долго, чтобы побороть страх и сделать шаг навстречу.

Он слишком долго выжидал и ненавидел себя за это.

Ненависть, потеря и одиночество руководили его взглядом и движениями руки, которая возвращалась к ноге, нанося порез одним обозлённым, отчаянным жестом, проливая первую кровь.

Джерард слегка всхлипнул, но не из-за жгучей боли первого пореза… Или второго, или третьего… Он был настолько истощён и пуст, зная, что ни один человек в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не связал бы свою жизнь и на день с таким уродом как он.

Никто не заслуживал такого наказания… Особенно Фрэнк.

Закончив, он со стуком швырнул лезвие на столик, будто укоряя за то, что сделал.

Часть причин, почему никто и никогда не проявил бы к нему внимания, была в том, что он творил подобную херню.

Джерард закрыл лицо руками и попытался подавить слёзы, не желая, чтобы Фрэнк и Майки услышали и пришли на разведку. Он раздвинул ноги, чтобы затуманенным взглядом осмотреть пять новых порезов. Один из двух на правой ноге кровоточил сильнее всего, образовывая лужицу на сидушке унитаза и оставляя пятна на боках.

Он быстро отмотал охапку туалетной бумаги и вытер кровь с сидушки перед тем, как без какой-либо осторожности или аккуратности прижать её к новообразовавшимся порезам. Джерард наблюдал, как бумага впитывала пятна и дорожки крови и наполнялась жидкостью — это заставило его почувствовать себя чуть лучше. Бумага забирала в себя кровь, одиночество, страх и непринятие…

Даже несмотря на то, что он трясся от нервозности и беспокойства, словно осиновый лист, он чувствовал себя лучше.

Даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был до смерти напуган тем, что ожидало его завтра, он чувствовал себя лучше.

Даже несмотря на то, что он до сих пор был уныл и совсем одинок, он чувствовал себя лучше.

Даже несмотря на то, что жизнь и всё, что он когда-либо любил, потеряло свою притягательность, он чувствовал себя… Лучше? 

Не хорошо, но лучше.

Да, лучше…

Он вытер нос новым куском бумаги, вставая и поднимая сидушку, бросая все влажные от крови бумажки в унитаз, чтобы смыть.

Ему было лучше, лучше, лучше…

Джерард выключил душ и начал осторожно одеваться, стараясь не задевать свежие, но уже сухие порезы.

Ему было лучше, лучше.

Он взглянул в зеркало, вытерев на нём испарину. Он выглядел жалко… Он выглядел нормальным… Он выглядел… Лучше?

Да, он выглядел лучше…

Лучше…

Джерард снова начал плакать, потому что знал, что на самом деле ни капли не чувствует себя лучше.

()()()

Класс искусств был единственным местом, где Джерард не чувствовал агрессии от окружающих его людей. Курс искусств был исключительно добровольным во втором году обучения, поэтому студенты, посещающих его, могли по достоинству оценить картины и рисунки. В гротескном смысле это означало, что Джерард часто получал комплименты от других учеников.

Но комплименты не сильно влияли на его самооценку, как предполагалось. Он слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы кто-то смог его переубедить.

Он был хорош в рисовании? Ну, и что, блять, дальше? Что хорошего это могло принести? 

Всё было в точности так, как и говорил Рэй… Он никогда не изменится, и не потому что он любит крокет и питает слабость к Одри Хёпберн, а потому что у него нет никаких полезных умений.

И даже его таланты подводили его.

Взяв рисунки, над которыми он работал последние три дня, Джерард смял их, бросив на пол. Они были полным дерьмом… Всё, что он пытался сотворить, становилось дерьмом.

Джерард взглянул на свой уничтоженный проект, мимолётно задумываясь о том, как это повлияет на его оценки, если он не сдаст его до пятницы. Внезапно, не пойми откуда появилась рука и схватила комок бумаги.

Рука его учителя.

Джерард прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, ожидая лекции о том, что ему необходимо уже бросить свои истерики и повзрослеть, или разговора о том, что ему нужно заканчивать всё, что он начал.

Но такого никогда не было.

— Джерард, останься после занятий, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. И прибери рабочее место, если ты уже закончил.

Вот так просто.

Полный удивления, Джерард обернулся вслед учителю. В любом случае, чувство не длилось долго. Учитель хотел поговорить с ним после занятий… Пока у него будет окно… Это означало, что возможно, лекция будет очень долгой.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джерард поднялся за полотенцем, чтобы стереть пару капель краски, что умудрились попасть на чёрную столешницу, и отмыть палитру и кисти от акриловой краски.

()()()

— Джерард, ты — один из моих лучших студентов, но в последнее время ты перестал удивлять нас своими прекрасными работами, — сказал Барлоу, опираясь на парту рядом с местом Джерарда.

— Я просто не был… — голос Джерарда замолкает, когда он не может найти оправдание, которое звучало бы, словно у обычного нерадивого ученика.

— В твоих новых работах совершенно нет страсти! Никакого чувства, никаких эмоций! Последние три дня ты провёл за рисованием мёртвой девушки у подножия лестницы. Не слишком уж подходит к школьной тематике. Чего уж там, это так же относится к школе, как и яркий пятилепестковый цветок неопределённого вида, который нарисовала новенькая девчонка-первоклассница. Талант здесь, но не ты! Что на тебя нашло? — Джерард не ответил, он продолжал пялиться на стол, ощущая себя уставшим и беспомощным. У него больше не было нтузиазма. Ему было всё равно. Больше ничего не имело значения… — Что с тобой не так? — Барлоу отстранился от парты и подошёл ближе к своему ученику.

— Я чувствовал себя… Нехорошо в последнее время, — признался Джерард. — Знаете, раньше я постоянно парился насчёт своих рисунков и остальной херни, но в последнее время… В последнее время ничто из этого не волнует меня. Я больше не чувствую в этом потребности. Идеи здесь, но они дерьмовые. Они не…

— Джерард, в последнее время ты сам не свой, — мягко произнёс Барлоу. — Ты погружён в свой собственный туманный мирок, отделившись от всех нас здесь, на Земле.

— Это неважно, — ответил Джерард сквозь стиснутые зубы: им овладевал гнев. Какая ему разница, что он ни с кем не общался? Это никого, кроме него, не касалось. Когда учителя пытались понять его эмоции, они лишь видели, что по горло увязли в них, и прятались в кусты, бросая его прямо на землю, не подстелив матрац. — Какое ваше дело, что в последнее время мои рисунки отстойные?! Почему вам не всё равно? — Джерард одарил учителя озлобленным взглядом, смотря на безэмоциональное лицо Барлоу. Отсутствие реакции ещё больше взбесило его. — Всегда одно и то же: "о, бедный, жалкий ученик старшей школы не заинтересован так, как раньше. Это что, кино, по-вашему? Его проблемы настолько ничтожны, что какой-то десятиминутной речи или новенькой девчонки в классе, привлёкшей его внимание, достаточно, чтобы реанимировать его? Этого недостаточно! Всё не так просто! Иди к чёрту! — Джерард поймал себя на мысли, что потерял самообладание, когда было уже слишком поздно.

Он громко сглотнул, отчаянно проклиная себя, и закрыл лицо руками, поворачиваясь обратно к столу.

Всё это было столь невыносимым. Его лучший друг и любовь всей жизни был влюблён в черлидершу, он был в выпускном классе и проваливал половину предметов, каждый день на него выливались новые потоки агрессии от сверстников, и единственное его спасение — его рисунки — обернулись в мусор, который едва ли отражал его талант…

Он чувствовал, будто он в ловушке, и не знал, что делать.

— Джерард, возможно, то, что ты ищешь — это хорошо забытое старое, — вкрадчиво произнёс Барлоу. Джерард вздрогнул, когда ощутил руку у себя на плече, его учитель внезапно оказался позади него. — Может быть, это некто знакомый, который хорошо тебя знает, — рука скользнула вверх, от плеча к горлу. У Джерарда перехватило дыхание, и он убрал руки от лица. — Ты разочарован во всём мире, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, пробегаясь рукой по его щеке, пока пальцы не начали ласкать его нижнюю губу. — Если ты разрешишь, то я привнесу в твою жизнь ту страсть, которую ты упустил. Я могу вернуть тебя обратно на Землю, Джерард.

Джерард приглушённо заскулил, не в силах сформулировать ответ, когда его желудок скрутило от того, что рука учителя скользнула к его груди, а затем ниже одним преисполненным флюидами движением и начала поглаживать его через брюки.

— Ты так долго был один, — Джерард судорожно вздохнул, когда не пойми откуда взявшееся поглаживание превратилось в ощупывание, горячая рука Барлоу крепко и решительно сжала его. — Тебе это не нужно…

— Что Вы делаете? — Джерард выдохнул, его тело начало сотрясаться. Движения псразу рекратились, и Джерард поспешно обернулся, встречая взгляд своего учителя. — Что Вы со мной делаете? — спросил он вновь; его голос становился громким и надломленным с нарастающим внутри отчаянием.

— Я хочу научить тебя страсти, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, вновь приобретая свою уверенность. — Я хочу вернуть тебя к ней, пока ты не ушёл, пока ещё не слишком поздно.

— Слишком поздно? — нервно спросил Джерард, вставая с места. Он никогда не говорил этого, но класс искусств был единственным местом в школе, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это место было его отдушиной, единственный кабинет, где он чувствовал превосходство над другими учениками. Барлоу стал его любимым учителем, и не только потому что он учил Джерарда его любимому предмету или давал, казалось бы, невыполнимые задания. Он всегда казался хорошим человеком, заинтересованным, но не озабоченным…

А теперь он пытался стать таким…

— Я боюсь, что ты ранишь себя, — мягко сказал Барлоу, снова поглаживая его нижнюю губу большим пальцем.

Сильно озабоченным…

— Я хочу помочь тебе, но ты не обязан изливать мне свою душу. Я не хочу видеть тебя плачущим, Джерард, а разговоры обо всём этом лишь расстроят тебя, — Джерард уставился на него, его глаза стали наполняться слезами из-за его слов и бури эмоций, нарастающей внутри.

— Что Вы собираетесь со мной сделать? — он тяжело дышал, пятясь от руки, словно избитая собака.

— Я собираюсь совратить тебя, — сказал Барлоу, всё шире улыбаясь. Он должен был видеть нечто, что ему нравилось в лице Джерарда. — И заново воссоздать. Вернуть тебя к жизни и помочь вновь почувствовать. Разве ты не хочешь вновь ощутить жизнь? Почувствовать что-то хорошее? — Джерард, не задумываясь, кивнул. — У тебя же сейчас время ланча?

Голова парня начала кружиться. Обед? У него обед? Что такое обед?

Да, обед.

Он кивнул.

— Отлично, Джерард. У меня сейчас встреча, но после уроков я буду ждать тебя здесь. Ничего страшного, если ты не захочешь говорить. Но помни, Джерард, это всё для тебя, для того, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

Лучше? Джерард хотел, чтобы ему стало лучше.

()()()

Джерард вышел из кабинета в оцепенении и оставался в том же состоянии, когда упал на стул за обеденным столом с Рэем, Фрэнком и Майки. За столом был и четвёртый человек, которого он сначала не заметил, но как только он увидел её, Джерард полностью осознал ситуацию.

Это была чирлидерша… Та, которая украла у него Фрэнка.

— Чего ты так долго? — спросил его Фрэнк.

— Упал в ванной? — поддержал Майки, а после натянуто захохотал. Рэй усмехнулся над его комментарием, но сам ничего не сказал.

— Ты не собираешься обедать? — спросила его чирлидерша, заставляя Джерарда вспомнить, что он забыл взять еду.

— Не голоден, — ответил Джерард на автомате. Он хотел, чтобы девчонка испарилась. Именно поэтому он и изобразил её мёртвой у подножия школьной лестницы…

— Что-то случилось, Джерард? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь взглянуть ему в глаза. Тот каждый раз избегал его взгляда. — Ты слишком бледный.

— Ага, ты выглядишь, будто тебя сейчас стошнит, — добавил Рэй.

— Неа, это его обычное лицо, — сказала чирлидерша и хихикнула, скорее всего пытаясь пошутить, но потерпев полный крах. Все недовольные взгляды устремились на неё, и она хихикнула уже от смущения.

Что Фрэнк увидел в бессердечной, ненастоящей девчонке?

— Мне… Эм, придётся остаться после уроков, — сказал Джерард, устремляя взгляд на стол.

— Тебя оставили после уроков? — спросил Майки. — Мама тебя убьёт, — добавил он с детским смешком.

— Нет, — сказал Джерард, встречая взгляд Майки и безразличие Фрэнка. Рэй же полностью сконцентрировался на своём обеде. — Я помогу убраться в классе искусств… И за это получу дополнительные баллы…

— Круто, — пробормотал Майки, не понимая, почему его посетило ощущение, будто ему солгали.

— Да, — произнесла чирлидерша, — это, конечно, отлично, но разве ты там уже не круглый отличник? Я имею в виду, все в школе знают, что ты лучший художник, — она пожала плечами и скривила лицо, как бы вопрошая его.

Как Фрэнк мог встречаться с кем-то настолько тупым? Настолько пошлым? Настолько, ну, раздражающим?

Он заслуживал лучшего! Кого-то, кому на самом деле нравились бы его друзья и кто разделял бы его интересы… Любил его не только за внешность или фальшивое высокомерие «плохого парня», которое он всё ещё умудрялся сохранять, отпивая чай из светло-голубой кружечки…

Но он так же не заслуживал такого ёбнутого, который резал бы себя в ванной… Который рисовал подружку своего лучшего друга мёртвой у подножия ступенек, чудовищно похожих на те, что ведут в школу. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросила чирлидерша. — Ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот разрыдаешься… — он мог поклясться, что слышал её смех. Она, блять, насмехалась над ним, а Фрэнк ничего не говорил.

— Нет, — произнёс Майки. — Это его обычное лицо, — Джерард не был уверен, говорил Майки серьёзно или передразнивал раздражающую девчонку.

()()()

Легко совращаемый? Джерард думал, что именно так мог и называть себя, когда ложился на запятнанное краской полотно на полу кладовой класса искусств с его не так давно обожаемым учителем, целующим и покусывающим его обнажённую шею.

С тех пор, как он зашёл в кабинет,не прошло ещё и десяти минут, а его учитель уже вошёл в него, так ублажая его всеми возможными способами и стимулируя каждую эрогенную зону, что Джерарду оставалось лишь страстно желать продолжения.

Все его желания были замечены — Барлоу целовал его там, где он хотел, трогал там, где он хотел, удовлетворял его так, как он хотел… Ритм был именно тем, ощущения были именно теми, всё было правильно.

Говоря о неловкости момента — как его учитель умудрился стать его любовником за три часа? Откуда появилась эта ниоткуда взявшаяся страсть? Как его любовь к учителю могла возродиться из пепла чувств к Фрэнку? Но он чувствовал себя лучше. Намного лучше.

Все его тревоги на момент ушли на задний план, они были полностью забыты, Джерард ничего не знал о чирлидерах, чёрствых учителях, жестоких спортсменах или человеке по имени Фрэнк Айеро. Он лишь ощущал наполненность, удобство и удовлетворение…

Джерард глубоко вздохнул, когда его учитель повторно начал задевать ту самую точку. В совокупности с рукой на его члене, он почувствовал накрывающий его оргазм и провёл рукой по груди Барлоу.

Вскоре его учитель тоже излился, единожды глубоко застонав, а затем порывисто поцеловал Джерарда. Когда он сдвинулся, чтобы выйти из него, Джерард тут же прижался к нему, заскулив что-то, сопротивляясь, и зарылся носом в плечо своего учителя.

— Что? — спросил Барлоу утешающим голосом. — В чём проблема?

— Подожди, — Джерард тяжело дышал. — Пожалуйста, останься. Хотя бы на несколько минут… Задержись, — Барлоу вздохнул. Его голос не звучал раздражённым или рассерженным.

Он опёрся на один локоть и уставился на блаженное лицо Джерарда.

— Ты прекрасен, Джерард, — мягко произнёс Барлоу, убирая пару потных прядей с его лица. Джерард взглянул на него с таким обожанием, что Барлоу был застигнут врасплох. — Так зачем же ты портишь эту красоту шрамами? — несмотря на просьбу Джерарда, он вышел, снял презерватив, завязал его и отложил, чтобы позже избавиться от него.

Барлоу прикоснулся к одному из самых незаживших порезов на левой ноге Джерарда и вздохнул.

— Просто тяжело видеть его с ней, — ответил Джерард, прикрывая глаза и позволяя словам сорваться с его губ. Здесь он чувствовал себя защищённым… Он не хотел держать секреты в себе, но ему не нравилось вспоминать Фрэнка с этой девчонкой.

— Джерард, после этого дня я не хочу видеть новых порезов на твоём теле, — парень поднял глаза, встречая взгляд своего учителя, который был преисполнен неожиданной серьёзностью после страстных и прекрасных моментов. Нарастающее нехорошее предчувствие испарилось, когда Барлоу наклонился и поцеловал его.

Джерард обвил руками плечо своего учителя и прижался к нему ближе, поочередно водя носом то по шее, то по груди, ощущая, что ни за что в жизни не хочет уходить. Он действительно чувствовал себя здесь под защитой и в уюте… Будто здесь не могло произойти ничего плохого. Когда казалось, что всё совсем ужасно, всегда происходило что-то хорошее.

Это было так неправильно и одновременно так… Верно.

Джерард чувствовал себя лучше и знал, что это продолжится.

— Ты такой нежный, Джерард, по тебе не скажешь, — тот ответил лишь более тесными объятьями. — Должно быть, это убивает тебя изнутри: столько любви и нет ни одного человека, которому ты смог бы её подарить, — Джерард на секунду замер, а затем медленно кивнул и положил голову Барлоу на грудь.

Он не знал, любил ли его Барлоу по-настоящему, но он признался самому себе, что ему на самом деле всё равно. Он нашёл того, кто будет принимать его любовь и возвращать её в ответ. Это было почти то, что заслуживали такие гнилые и исполосованные люди, как он.

()()()

Барлоу поручил Джерарду избавиться от презерватива, так как для учителя это было слишком рискованно. Получив домашнее задание, Джерард незамедлительно ушёл.

Учитель сказал воплотить в рисунок те чувства, которые он испытал. Барлоу, скорее всего, имел в виду те чувства, которые он ощущал, лёжа на запятнанной простыне в кладовой кабинета искусств, но его мозг отдавал совершенно не те импульсы к мышцам рук.

Он давил на уголь в агонии, вызванной тёмной безрассудной страстью жертвы, попавшей в ловушку, установленную кажущимся безобидным, но на деле опасным и красивым учителем. За рисунками стояло чувство большее, нежели просто ненависть и ревность…

Было прекрасно ощущать, как быстро возвращались к нему страсть и все утерянные некогда навыки. Он был счастлив. Среди бездны беспросветного ужаса появилось хотя бы несколько светлых часов… Всё было прекрасно и идеально.

А затем чары будто моментально развеялись, и его сердце разбилось вдребезги прямо после того, как было собрано вновь.

Что он только что наделал?

Он переспал с учителем, согласился уничтожить улики… Пообещал держать это в секрете… Неужели он позволил себе стать игрушкой Барлоу?

Его шлюхой?

Кто-то… что-то, даже близко недостойное Фрэнка, его так называемая «порочная страсть»? Фрэнк с лёгкостью мог не заметить порезы Джерарда, но не трах с учителем.

Спать со своим учителем лишь ради «страсти вдохновения» было неправильно… Глупо… На это нельзя было с лёгкостью закрыть глаза… Это было непростительно.

Джерарда внезапно сотрясло лёгкое рыдание, и он закрыл рот рукой. Он уставился на своё творение сквозь пелену слёз, и его начало трясти.

Что он наделал? О Боже, что же он наделал?


	2. My Childish Romance

Он рано вышел в школу, удивив всю семью, ибо обычно его заставляли звонить домой, чтобы он сказал, что он снова схватил наказание из-за опоздания. Школа находилась в тридцати минутах ходьбы, — считалось, слишком небольшое расстояние, чтобы оправданно ездить на автобусе — но Джерард преодолевал его за пятнадцать минут бегом с болтающимся рюкзаком за плечами. 

Люди в здании — ученики — бежали в кабинеты, компьютерные классы и библиотеки. Джерард притворился, что он один из них и вынужден был приостановиться, чтобы не привлекать внимания учителей, которые осматривали коридоры в течение часа после начала занятий. 

Он всеми силами избегал этих учителей. Если они увидели бы его лицо или вообще узнали бы, его заставили бы ждать на улице, пока не наступит час наказаний, а только после пойти в школу. 

Ему не было места в этом здании. Он был неудачником, белой вороной... 

Мистер Барлоу был одним из того типа учителей, которые любили приходить пораньше, чтобы приготовить планы занятий и даже поработать над собственными проектами, и Джерард знал, что он был здесь этим утром. Ему нужно было поговорить с ним, увидеть, развеять свои опасения. 

Джерард хотел узнать, действительно ли он испытывал лишь сексуальное влечение к мужчине или же между ними было нечто большее. Он знал, что они никогда не смогут выйти в свет вместе, как пара, но по крайней мере у них был шанс быть вместе наедине... Пока его не используют и не начнут насмехаться за спиной. 

Лишь воспоминание о том, каким защищённым он чувствовал себя, зарываясь в грудь своего учителя в пропахшем краской кабинете, заставляло его чувствовать себя паршиво. Всё, чем он наслаждался, стало его же пародией. Он молился, чтобы всё это уже закончилось. 

Он вновь хотел почувствовать себя защищённым, желанным и согретым. 

Джерард, не постучавшись, открыл дверь и ворвался в кабинет. Ему и мысли в голову не пришло, что Барлоу может быть не рад, пока он не оторвал глаз от стола и не одарил его строгим взглядом, от которого Джерард отшатнулся, сделав шаг назад. 

— Не сейчас, Джерард. Приходи позже, — сказал он, возвращаясь к работе и вновь опуская глаза в стол, где лежали газеты. Джерард уставился на него, ощущая, как больно сдавило его грудь от учащённого биения сердца.   
— Я... Я закончил свой проект, — выпалил Джерард, тяжело дыша, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, будто после забега на короткую дистанцию.   
— Позже, Джерард. У меня сейчас нет времени, — парень издал сдавленный звук, но Барлоу и ухом не повёл. 

Будто бы он боялся. У его учителя не было на него времени... Возможно, за ночь он понял, что Джерард был в большей беде, нежели он мог вынести. 

Барлоу был как и остальные учителя, которые старались понять его, помочь, но потом понимали, что всё это слишком сложно и тут же бросали его на жёсткий пол. 

Джерард начал дрожать, и он сглотнул комок в горле, приготовившись говорить, потому что было слишком сложно промолчать.   
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Джерард шёпотом. — Я шёл сюда... Я бежал! Я... Мне нужно было увидеть Вас! Пожалуйста!  
— Джерард, не сейчас, — возвестил Барлоу, поднимая глаза от лежащих на столе газет, чтобы одарить Джерарда злобным, сердитым взглядом, заставившим его глаза наполниться слезами. Он не хотел плакать перед учителем, но сильный душевный стресс и изношенность тела вызвали поток слёз прежде, чем он смог их подавить. — Не начинай плакать, — сказал Барлоу, смягчая лицо и голос. 

Джерард отвёл взгляд, лицо скрылось за занавесью волос; он утирал щёки рукавом кофты. Он шагнул к двери, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, когда волны тошноты и головокружения накрыли его.   
— Джерард...   
— Я просто уйду, — простонал Джерард, пытаясь не звучать жалко; он не хотел, чтобы Барлоу думал, что он пытался вызвать у него сочувствие, ведя себя, как слабак.   
— Джерард, подожди минуту, — Джерард не отвёл взгляда от двери, но и не двинулся дальше. Он попытался расправить плечи, чтобы не казаться таким маленьким и беспомощным, коим он себя ощущал. Он слышал, как Барлоу встал из-за стола, и его начало трясти сильнее, когда он услышал приближающиеся шаги. 

Он не хотел, чтобы его снова трогали. Он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, пока его чувства отвергнутости и боли превращались в чувства злости и предательства. Барлоу использовал его... А теперь он выбрасывал его, как использованную салфетку.   
— Я не собираюсь бить тебя, — сказал Барлоу, мягко кладя руку ему на плечо. — Утро — не самое лучшее время для меня. Приходи позже, и мы посмотрим твой проект, — он говорил это таким тоном... Учительским тоном, который он обычно использовал, обращаясь к ученикам, у которых не было никаких способностей, но которых он был вынужден хвалить. От этого наигранного тона ему стало паршиво.   
— Отлично, — выпалил он, стряхивая руку с плеча и выходя из кабинета в коридор. — Позже, — пробормотал он трепещущим голосом. Барлоу ничего ему не сказал, но дверь за ним захлопнулась, и очередной поток слёз вырвался наружу. 

Он прошёл половину коридора, а затем облокотился о стену, впадая в истошную истерику, начиная биться головой о стену, чтобы сдержать стоны и всхлипы. Учитывая мертвую тишину, он был уверен, что на втором этаже никого нет, за исключением учителей, сидящих в своих кабинетах. Он не хотел привлекать их внимание, чтобы ещё более бездушные, бессердечные и слабые люди вмешивались в его жизнь. 

Он больше не хотел, чтобы ему причиняли боль, он лишь хотел остаться один. Чтобы не было никого в его сердце и голове, нашёптывающего ложь или морочащего ему голову. Он был в безопасности, когда был один. 

Лучше не было, но безопаснее — определённо. 

Наступила полная тишина, и Джерард прижался лбом к стене. Прохлада кирпичной кладки успокаивала вспотевший лоб. Он не знал, как долго он стоял здесь, обхватив себя руками и прикрыв глаза, но из ниоткуда появилась рука и схватила его. 

Он подпрыгнул, боясь, что это Барлоу, опасаясь, что это был его учитель или спортсмен, пришедший избить его. Когда он повернулся, то увидел, что это был Фрэнк.   
— Джерард? Ты обычно не приходишь так рано, — его улыбка дрогнула, когда он увидел лицо своего друга. — Что случилось?   
— Фрэнки! Вот ты где! — Джерард и Фрэнк обернулись, уставившись в конец коридора, где появилась блондинистая чирлидерша. Лицо Фрэнка исказилось противоречивым выражением, и он снова взглянул на Джерарда, открыв рот, будто желая сказать что-то.   
— Я в порядке, Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард и громко сглотнул. Он отвёл взгляд, но затем вновь посмотрел Фрэнку в глаза. Он выглядел смущённым.   
— Нет, ты не в порядке, — мягко возразил Фрэнк, внезапно прикрывая глаза, когда чирлидерша побежала к нему.   
— Конечно, в порядке, — пробормотал Джерард, — Это моё обычное лицо, — прямо когда чирлидерша настигла его. Джерард протолкнулся через них и бесцельно побрёл по коридору, игнорируя зов Фрэнка. 

Фрэнк не последовал за ним — это было всё, на чём Джерард сфокусировался. Фрэнк не старался поймать его и понять, в чём на самом деле крылась проблема... Фрэнку было всё равно, у него была подружка, его смазливая подружка, которая не трахалась с учителем по искусству и не резала себя ночами, пока её брат и лучший друг сидели в комнате по соседству. 

Если бы Фрэнк вытворял такое... 

Джерард даже не знал, что бы он сделал... 

()()()

Он опоздал к первому уроку, и его учитель отчитал его перед всем классом. Он не сказал ничего в ответ, просто сел и достал учебник, положив его на стол и пялясь на него оставшиеся десять минут урока. 

В коридоре по пути на второй урок он был звонко осмеян группой размалёванных девчонок. Он знал, что они смеются над ним, он не обманывал себя, будучи адекватно мыслящим. Они смотрели прямо на него, оглядывая с ног до головы, когда он проходил мимо. 

Весь третий урок Джерард пялился в окно, даже несмотря на то, что учитель спрашивал его. Он переводил взгляд, лишь когда какой-нибудь спортсмен в кабинете выпаливал: «Оу, он не знает ответа на этот вопрос! Он же «творческий» ученик!» Да, он был творческим учеником... Что означало ёбаным идиотом.

Он взглянул на учебник, увидел математическое равенство и в тот же момент знал ответ. Он не сказал его. Для него было достаточно того, что он попросту знал. Не было смысла доказывать это другим, они бы лишь посмеялись. 

Четвёртым по счёту был урок искусств, но его сердце разбилось в ещё более мелкие осколки, когда его учитель отказался признавать его более, чем «возьми бумагу, Джерард» и «начинай новый проект, Джерард». 

Барлоу не замечал грусть в глазах Джерарда. Ему было всё равно, когда Джерард нарисовал огромный красный крест на чёрном фоне. В этом кресте была страсть. Джерард мог её почувствовать. 

Этот крест означал многое... Джерард Уэй, завершение работы, я ухожу, этот проект глупый, я зол, мне всё равно, я не буду делать ничего из того, что ты мне прямо сейчас говоришь, а Барлоу воспринимал это как приступ гнева. Он понимал это.   
— После уроков, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, когда Джерард бросил рисунок и кисть, которой он был нарисован, в мусорную корзину.   
— Зачем? — безэмоционально спросил Джерард, отмывая чёрную и красную краски от рук под горячей водой. Он не мог резать себя в школе, но была куча доступных способов достать боль и вытащить её наружу.   
— Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, явно ухмыляясь. Это заставляло Джерарда нервничать, потому что давало определённую надежду. Может, он весь день был неправ. Может, он недопонял, что случилось утром. Может, Барлоу вовсе и не бросал его. — Приходи после школы. Поговорим, — Джерард кивнул и отвернулся от раковины. — И достань эту кисть из мусорки, — Джерард взглянул на заполненную до краёв корзину и нахмурился. 

Эта вещь была первой неважной за весь день, что привлекла его внимание.... Доставание кисти из горы бумажных салфеток и её отмывание. 

Он сделал бы что угодно, что Барлоу приказал бы ему, если бы это означало, что взамен он получит ту любовь, в надежде, что она никогда больше не уйдёт. Надеясь, что он ошибся, молясь... Веря. 

()()()

Чирлидерши не было с ними на ланче, потому что они решили, что на улице хорошо, чтобы обедать там. Рэй разговаривал с Майки... В действительности же они спорили... О чём-то, чего не понимали ни Джерард, ни Фрэнк. 

Они были отвлечены, потому у Джерарда не было больше вариантов, нежели говорить с Фрэнком или сидеть в тишине. Фрэнку, кажется, не подходил второй вариант. Только не после этого утра.   
— Ты выглядишь лучше, — сказал ему Фрэнк. Джерард пожал плечами. — Ты зол на меня за что-то?   
— Нет, — ответил Джерард. — Просто...   
— Это насчёт Бэкки?   
— Кого?   
— Чирлидерши! — воскликнул Фрэнк.   
— Оу, — ответил Джерард. — Нет. Она в порядке... Мне на самом деле всё равно.   
— Ага, хорошо, — сказал Фрэнк, закатывая глаза, но всё же опуская тему. — Ну, а почему ты так рано пришёл в школу?   
— Я помогал учителю искусств кое с чем, — соврал Джерард. Фрэнк вздохнул и уставился на задний двор школы, где туда-сюда бегали группы учеников. Джерард не позволил Фрэнку вывести разговор на чистую воду, потому решил просто замять тему. Джерард заговорит, когда захочет, ни минутой позже. 

Если бы он хотел притворяться, что не стоял в коридоре в 6:30 утра, рыдая, тогда отлично, Фрэнк просто позволил ему... А ведь это не было... 

В третий раз, пока кто-то жевал свой ланч, что-то коснулось его головы. В этот раз это было что-то влажное. 

Фрэнк вздрогнул и стряхнул еду, оглядывая пережёванный кусок пиццы, что прилетела на камень рядом с ним. Эта шутка уже устарела...   
— Ребята, это низко! Оставьте его, наконец, в покое! — Фрэнк снова вздрогнул и прохрипел. Он узнал бы этот голос где угодно. Он взглянул на Джерарда, готовясь одними глазами извиниться за то, как его присутствие выводило чирлидершу, но Джерард уже скрылся в здании. 

Картина того, как он уходит, заставила Фрэнка почувствовать укол грусти и страха. Это не было похоже на то, что он наблюдал, как Джерард заходит в школу, он будто наблюдал, как Джерард уходит... Оставляя его. 

()()()

— Я не хотел расстраивать тебя, Джерард. Я не хотел, чтобы всё так для тебя обернулось, — сказал Барлоу, сочувственно смотря на Джерарда в запертой кладовой кабинета искусств. Ещё ничего не началось, даже запятнанная краской простыня ещё не была разложена. Они просто говорили... Барлоу просто говорил с ним, не пытаясь сразу же переспать с ним.   
— Я думал, ты... Я думал, ты выбросил меня, — признался Джерард, пытаясь сыскать поддержку в лице учителя.   
— Нет, Джерард. Я не хотел ранить тебя этим. Ты многое значишь для меня. Я никогда не смог бы ранить тебя вот так.   
— Или просто не хотел мне говорить, — пробормотал Джерард, вновь смотря в пол. Он задохнулся от страха, когда руки Барлоу плотно схватили его за плечи. Восемь лет над ним издевались в школе, и эта хватка каждый раз ознаменовывала приход боли.   
— Джерард. Про меня не скажешь, что я милый. Посмотри на меня! — Джерард моментально перевёл взгляд с пола на своего учителя. — Я воскресил тебя, потому я могу помочь. Я хочу помочь, чтобы тебе стало лучше.   
— Я хочу, чтобы мне стало лучше, — быстро сказал Джерард, не сильно задумываясь над словами. Он включил защитную реакцию, соглашаясь со всем, чтобы избежать наказания или удара. Ему было всё равно, каким слабым он казался, за день он натерпелся много боли.   
— Я знаю, — сказал Барлоу, распознавая ужас в глазах Джерарда и отпуская его. Джерард вновь опустил глаза в пол, его тело пробила крупная дрожь.   
— Пожалуйста, не используй меня, — внезапно пробормотал Джерард, ощущая, как ускользает его здравый рассудок.   
— Я не использую тебя, — ответил Барлоу.   
— Я не смогу этого принять.   
— Я не причиню тебе боли, — так спокойно... Так искренне.   
— Не заставляй меня сожалеть об этом, — сказал он, слёзы текли из его глаз.   
— Я и не хотел. 

Так гладко...  
— Я больше не хочу чувствовать боль, — признался он, прильнув к внезапно окружившим его рукам.   
— Расскажи мне, что ранит тебя, Джерард. Я выслушаю, — он ласково погладил волосы Джерарда и зарылся носом в макушку. — Я помогу пройти тебе через это.   
— Это всё из-за неё, — Джерард тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в грудь Барлоу. — Я больше не хочу, чтобы она была рядом с ним. Она делает его... Другим.   
— Пожиратель людей? — спросил Барлоу, переводя взгляд на одну из картин, что стояла на полке в этой маленькой комнате.   
— Она забирает его у меня, и я знаю, что невозможно красть людей, но я ощущал себя, будто он был моим, а теперь он с ней, — несвязно выпалил Джерард, пытаясь выразить всё то, что так долго старался скрыть. Фрэнк заслуживал быть счастливым даже с этой легкомысленной чирлидершей. Джерард знал, что ему нужно было принять это, но оно убивало его при малейшей попытке. Она не подходила ему! Фрэнк был диким, подверженным, непослушным... Не таким стильным, утончённым и выхоленным, как она.   
— А я думал, ты влюбился в неё...   
— Нет! — застонал Джерард, резко выдыхая.   
— Так ты любишь его? — Джерард не ответил. В этом не было необходимости. Его рисунок и так многое сказал, а если его учитель не смог прочесть его, то это было его проблемой. — Неудивительно, что ты такой понурый, — он начал нежно поглаживать бока Джерарда — достаточно, чтобы предположить, что они зайдут дальше, но не достаточно, чтобы начать. — Должно быть, ты думаешь, что ты не сможешь соревноваться с ней.   
— Я не могу, — простонал Джерард; его тело пробивала дрожь от малейших прикосновений.   
— Ты не пытаешься.   
— Я не люблю его, — соврал он, задыхаясь, когда одна из рук учителя начала ласкать его через ткань джинсов.  
— Тогда отпусти его и найди то, что делает тебя счастливым, — сказал Барлоу перед тем, как схватить волосы на затылке Джерарда и притянуть его к себе для грубого поцелуя. Джерард застонал и прижался к своему учителю; всё его отчаянье, смущение и боль уходили. 

Он уже чувствовал себя лучше, будучи в руках своего учителя.

Но приятное чувство длилось ровно столько же, как и в день прежде. 

Как только он приступил ко второму заданию, — «Джерард, нарисуй мне картину. Покажи свою страсть мести» — он был счастлив. Он ощутил себя удовлетворённым и излеченным и начал думать, но затем внезапно почувствовал злость.

Сначала он думал, что учитель позволил ему сказать всё, что он желал и даже то, чего не хотел, не перебивая. Но затем он осознал, что они всё ещё обсуждали его тёмное слепое увлечение и пожирателя людей, когда начались поглаживания и отвлекли его. Он не хотел говорить ничего больше, чем «Я ревную его» или «Я боюсь сделать и шаг навстречу, иначе он оттолкнёт меня»?

Когда-нибудь он высказывал эти чувства? Те, которые грызли его изнутри прямо в этот момент? Он даже не помнил... 

Но всё, что он мог понять, так это то, что в любом случае было слишком поздно. Он сделал это вновь. 

Может, Фрэнк мог простить один момент слабости между ним и его учителем... Но не дважды. Это лишь указывало на ужасающую нехватку самоконтроля. 

Он любил Фрэнка намного сильнее, чем когда-либо мог полюбить Барлоу... Но он и не двинулся. Он убегал каждый раз, когда появлялась она, оставляя Фрэнка, зовущего его вслед.

Джерард закрыл лицо руками, несмотря на испачканные краской пальцы, и всхлипнул.  
— Почему я делаю это? — спросил он вслух, будто ожидая ответа. Единственная вещь, которую он понял, так это то, что это не было чувство невыносимого конфликта, окутывающего его после каждого дня, проводимого с учителем, а чувство отвращения к себе за порезы, чтобы выпустить боль. 

Оба этих чувства являлись способами освободиться, и он не знал, какой из них был хуже.


	3. My Watercooler Romance

Фрэнк прокрался под низким потолком своей спальни, не моргнув. Было четыре часа утра, и он знал, что снова не уснёт и не вылезет из кровати в ближайшее время.

В основном, его голова была наполнена мыслями о Джерарде. Для него было привычно погружаться в свои мысли и отказываться от предложенной помощи, но в этот раз всё было иначе.

В этот раз нечто удерживало Джерарда вдали от него, словно магнитное поле. Фрэнку казалось, что это самое поле носило голубую мини-юбку и забирало блондинистые волосы в конский хвост.

Он перевернулся на бок и уставился в стену, пытаясь придумать, как избавиться от девчонки или что ещё вероятнее всего могло расстроить Джерарда, кроме повседневных вещей.

Отчасти девчонка вешалась на него не из-за страстного влечения к его взглядам и принципам, а потому что он был мил с ней… У него не хватало стойкости и сердца, чтобы вот так просто избавиться от неё. Быть значимым для парня — одно, но втаптывать в грязь чувства девушки — другое, а выпрыгнуть из шкафчика и до смерти напугать её на следующий день после того, как твой парень наплевал тебе в сердце — совершенно другое. Он не хотел противостоять её чувствам. Он думал, что уже достаточно прояснил, что не был в неё влюблён. Он не поцелует её, не обнимет, не скажет «Привет», если они случайно столкнутся в коридоре.

Очевидно, этого не было достаточно, потому что Джерард, скорее всего, думал, что они были вместе. По крайней мере, так и казалось, когда Джерард тут же убежал при её появлении. Он тоже не мог терпеть даже её вида или же не хотел вставать на пути у неё и Фрэнка.

Но Фрэнк только этого и хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Джерард схватил и обнял его прямо у неё на глазах. Он бы обнял Джерарда в ответ, а может, и поцеловал бы. Это донесло бы до неё всю суть, но, кажется, Джерард никогда такого не сделал бы.

Фрэнку стало паршиво оттого, что Джерард не знал его настолько хорошо, чтобы увидеть, что он просто не мог влюбиться в такую, как она. Особенно учитывая, что он уже был влюблён в кое-кого мрачного, загадочного и прекрасного.

Разве Джерард не видел, что Фрэнк заботился о нём? Он думал, что достаточно ясно показывал это…

Или, может, в этом и была проблема.

Может, он слишком ясно это показывал, и Джерард просто не хотел этого. Возможно, потому-то он и убегал, когда чирлидерша появлялась рядом. Потому что он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк был вместе с ней, чтобы забыл о нём.

Херня.

Фрэнк фыркнул и сел, уставившись в зашторенное окно.

Всё это херня. Джерарду становилось хуже с каждым днём после того, как эта девчонка начала виться вокруг них. Чем наглее и ближе она становилась, тем сильнее отдалялся Джерард. Он даже не заговорил с ним, когда он подошёл к нему и Майки… Тогда её даже не было рядом. 

Он попросту закрывался в душе и делал вид, что моется.

Говоря об этом… Он хоть понимал, как очевидно, что он не принимал душ? Только потому, что он мочил волосы, не значило, что он всех одурачил. Звук воды, ударяющейся о тело, сильно отличался от звука бьющейся о пластик ванной воды…

()()()

В этот день они обедали не на улице, и Фрэнк удачливо убедил сталкерящую его чирлидершу держаться от него подальше. Он сказал ей, что хочет поговорить с Джерардом и что тот не может этого сделать, будучи находясь рядом с ним. Когда она спросила «почему?», Фрэнк уклонился от ответа и соврал. Он сказал ей, что Джерард был застенчивым и не любил говорить при людях, которых он на самом деле не знал.

Бэкки сказала, что всё понимает и держалась на расстоянии, бросая на Фрэнка взгляды через всю столовую.

Тем не менее, Фрэнк был немного расстроен из-за того, что Джерард ничего не сказал насчёт её отсутствия.

На самом деле, Джерард, казалось, вообще ничего не говорил. Он существовал в своём крохотном мирке, пока выражение лица его то и дело менялось от недопонимающего до счастливого, от злого до противоречивого, обратно к счастливому, а затем к грустному…

Наконец Фрэнку удалось поймать взгляд Джерарда. 

— Ты сегодня странно себя ведёшь, — он думал, что это было всё, что он мог сказать.

— Да, знаешь, всякие мысли. У тебя никогда такого не было? — его презрительный ответ и раздражительный взгляд оставлял Фрэнка без слов. Но Майки был здесь, чтобы вставить своё слово, когда Фрэнк замолк.

— Надеюсь, ты задумывался о тесте в следующем семестре, потому что Отец сказал, что накажет тебя, если ты притащишь ещё одну двойку.

— Но двойка — это для меня нормально, — сказал Джерард с притворной улыбкой на лице, выходя из своего достаточно долгого ступора, чтобы пошутить: — Это же не двойка с минусом! Отец должен гордиться мной.

— Гордиться тобой? — спросил Майки с плоским смешком. — Этого… Нет, этого никогда не случится, — Джерард рассмеялся, будто ему рассказали самую смешную шутку на планете, но Фрэнк не видел ничего смешного.

— Ты же знаешь, что если у тебя проблемы с химией, то я могу помочь, — предложил Фрэнк. Джерард лишь посмотрел на него и снова рассмеялся. 

— И это говорит тот, кто на перемене между лабораторными сделал отвёртку, — на это усмехнулся и Фрэнк. 

— Хэй, меня даже не поймали, пока я не закончил! И то это произошло только потому, что учитель заметил бутылку водки, когда я выходил из класса.

— Могу я всё же ещё раз спросить тебя, что вдохновило тебя на это? — спросил Рэй, на его лице расползлась улыбка от уха до уха. Фрэнк пожал плечами. 

— Знаешь, я не могу вот так сказать, но я думаю… Блять! — Фрэнк подавил стон, когда затылок пронзила боль, потому что, пролетев через всю столовую, пластиковый поднос от ланча врезался в него уголком. Он упал на пол, и стук перекрыл взрыв смеха из-за столика в углу. — Ёбаный в рот! — прошипел Фрэнк. — Каждый чёртов день одна и та же херня!

— Фрэнк, просто успокойся, — сказал Рэй, нервно оглядывая взбешённого мальчишку. Фрэнк взвыл, но более никак не отреагировал — только крепко сжал руки в кулаки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джерард. К счастью, сочувствие и грусть в его голосе слегка ослабили злость Фрэнка. 

— Звучало, будто тебя это задело. Знаешь… Когда произошёл удар… Он был громким…

— Бывало и хуже, — со вздохом произнёс Фрэнк, поборов желание потрепать парня по затылку, чтобы не давать футболистам такой радости. Он оглянулся на Бэкки, которая извивалась на месте, борясь с желанием прийти к нему с ненужной помощью. Он покачал головой, и она опустила плечи.

Джерард заметил их негласное общение и затих.

— Оставь это учителям, — пробормотал Рэй, встретившись взглядом с Джерардом, который кивнул в знак согласия.

— Есть только один выход, — сказал Майки, мимолётно оглядывая Джерарда.

— Какой? — спросил Фрэнк, вдруг уставившись на Джерарда. Внезапная концентрация взглядов на нём заставила Джерарда занервничать.

— Избить учителей и этих бейсбольных задротов? — предложил Джерард. Майки немного скептически взглянул на него и почесал подбородок. 

— Что ж, кажется, это могло бы сработать, — ответил он. 

— Тогда какие у тебя предложения? — спросил Джерард, вскидывая брови.

— Прекрати попадаться, — Джерард слегка рассмеялся, но в остальном сдержался. Попадаться — это одна вещь, которую он начал понимать, что должен бояться.

()()()

Учитель отверг его в конце дня, но Джерард не был так расстроен, как предполагал. Он поцеловал его и отправил домой на выходные, оставив его размышлять о том, что Барлоу запланировал для него после школы в понедельник.

— Это секрет, Джерард, но думаю, тебе понравится, — Джерард ничего не смог поделать и уступил бабочкам в животе при мысли, что же это могло быть. 

Джерард знал, что было важно держать свои внезапно появившиеся отношения в секрете, но не мог устоять перед волнением и предвосхищением перед понедельником, которые исходили от него.

— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, — начал Майки, когда они с Джерардом вошли в их дом, — но ты какой-то слишком счастливый, и я хочу знать, и я хочу знать, в чём причина. Я чувствую, будто ты пропустил меня.

— Не надо, — сказал Джерард, улыбаясь брату неподдельной улыбкой. — Ты не хочешь знать. Поверь мне.

— Я знаю, что ты не помогал в классе искусств последние пару дней, — сказал Майки, практически с печалью в глазах наблюдая, как плечи Джерарда окоченели, когда он обернулся от входной двери к спальне.

— Что? — спросил Джерард.

— Ты слышал меня, — пробормотал Майки, опуская глаза в пол.

— Ну, и что тогда я, по-твоему, делаю? У тебя должно быть предположение, — сказал Джерард, ощущая себя уверенным. Что знал Майки? И как он узнал? Все знали, что младший Уэй обладал уникальной способностью ломать вещи и входить в помещения незамеченным… Ворвался ли он в класс и услышал происходящее? 

О Боже. Что, если он сказал отцу?

— На самом деле, я не знаю. Не знаю, чем ты занимался, но ты странно себя ведёшь. Одну минуту ты в порядке, а в следующую уже в печали…

— Это н…

— Я бы сказал, что это нормально, но это не так. Ты вёл себя как мудак с Фрэнком.

— Как я…

— А теперь ты внезапно счастлив и не хочешь ничего об этом рассказывать мне…

— Это ничего из того, ч…

— Но ты не по-настоящему счастлив, потому что если бы это было так, ты бы рассказал мне…

— Майки…

— Нет, я даже больше ничего знать не хочу, — Майки пожал плечами и выскользнул из комнаты, проходя мимо своего брата, который уставился на него со смесью ярости и ужаса.

— Тогда зачем вести себя так, будто тебе не всё равно?! — крикнул Джерард ему вслед. Майки не ответил — лишь исчез в своей комнате. — Ты бесишь меня! — Ничего.

Джерард резко выдохнул и проскользнул в свою комнату, оборачиваясь, будто ожидая, что Майки появится позади него.

Кем был Майки, чтобы говорить ему, что он не был «по-настоящему» счастлив? Хули он знал?

Ничего!

Он с его учителем были в порядке, просто в порядке… Лучше, чем в порядке! Они были влюблены, и это делало его счастливым. Этого не мог понять никто: ни Майки, ни Фрэнк. Они бы просто охренели от услышанного и попытались бы сказать ему, что им управляли или использовали…

Что ж, он думал об этом, размышляя над каждой возможностью, и каждый раз, как он оказывался рядом с мистером Барлоу, эти страхи исчезали. Майки никогда этого не поймёт. Он бы увидел только техническую сторону дела, таким уж он был.

Он лишь видел бы Джерарда, трахающего своего учителя искусств, а не Джерарда, о котором заботились и которого ублажали.

Это было нормально… Просто чертовски нормально. Джерарду не нужен был брат, у него был его учитель, и они были счастливы вместе. Он не собирался позволять кому бы то ни было встать между ними. Ни Майки, ни Фрэнку, ни какой-то платиновой чирлидерше.

— Джерард? — позвал Майки сверху обескураженным тоном. — Джерард, извини, — Джерард прислушивался к шагам Майки, когда тот крался в его комнату. — Не злись на меня… — в тот момент, когда он попросил таким жалким голосом, что злость Джерарда рассеялась.

— Всё в порядке, Майки. Я уже пережил это, — Майки подошёл к Джерарду, стоя лицом к столу, и тяжело опустил голову ему на плечо. — Что? — голова становилась тяжелее. — Что это? — спросил Джерард; дружеское раздражение закрадывалось в его голос.

— Фрэнк хотел, чтобы я спросил тебя, почему ты злишься на него, — пробормотал Майки.

— Скажи Фрэнку, чтобы он сам у меня спросил.

— Я сказал ему то же самое, — простонал Майки еле слышно, потому что уткнулся в плечо своего брата. Он громко закряхтел и отстранился, выпрямляясь. — Но я согласился спросить, так что… Джерард, почему ты злишься на Фрэнка? — спросил он странновато высоким и девчачьим голосом, от которого Джерард хихикнул. — Это из-за друга-чирлидерши? — добавил Майки тем же девчачьим тоном, но с добавлением старомодного акцента.

— Вроде того, — сказал Джерард, неуверенный, почему вообще отвечал на вопрос, когда было очевидно, что Майки был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы придумать шутку, нежели углубиться в тему. — Но я не прямо уж зол на него, просто слегка раздражён, — Майки продолжал молчать. — Я имею в виду, зачем он вообще общается с этой девчонкой? Ей не нравится ничего из того, что ему нравится! Она ничего о нём не знает!

— Ага, — медленно произнёс Майки. — Я тоже так думал. Она на самом деле не знает его так, как мы. 

— Она вообще его не знает, — пробормотал Джерард, надувшись. Было сложно впасть в депрессивное состояние или даже разозлиться, когда Майки практически дышал ему в шею, безмолвно угрожая ему направить его настроение в любое возможное русло при необходимости. Потому что это была работа Майки: поддерживать спокойствие и сохранять здравомыслие. — Как он…

— Как он что, Джерард? — спросил Майки, направляясь к столу, чтобы лечь на него и заглянуть старшему брату в глаза. 

— Как он… любит её? Я просто не понимаю этого. В смысле, если бы я мог понять это, я был бы счастлив за него, но я не могу. Я пытаюсь, но не могу.

— Он не любит её, — сказал Майки, скривив лицо с отвращением и непониманием. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Я думал, они встречаются, — сказал Джерард, а его лицо стало полным отражением лица Майки. — Он делает это только ради секса?

— Джерард, — уверенно заявил Майки, а на его лице теперь царило опасение, — они даже не вместе… Она бегает за ним, а он слишком труслив, чтобы дать ей от ворот поворот.

— Оу, — произнёс Джерард, хмуря брови и опуская глаза в пол. Он не знал, как реагировать на новость. Одна часть его хотела ликовать, а другая оставалась безразличной.

Какое это имело значение, если его Тёмная Безрассудная Влюблённость освободилась из хватки пожирателя людей? Теперь у него был его учитель, и у них было то, чем Джерард не мог рисковать. 

Ну и что, что Фрэнк был свободен? Фрэнк просто не мог дать ему то же чувство защищённости, которым его щедро одаривал Барлоу. Как вообще Фрэнк смог бы защитить его, если не мог постоять даже за себя?

В любом случае, то же самое можно было сказать и про него самого, и Джерард знал об этом.

Если Джерард не мог постоять за себя, с чего бы Фрэнку вообще решаться быть с ним? Чтобы из них обоих вместе выбивали дурь даже без драки?

Это не звучало очень уж романтично, хотя Джерард мог разглядеть красоту в изображении двух слабых мальчиков, прижимающихся друг к другу и дрожащих от сочетающихся чувств ужаса и боли, переполняющих их, и единственный способ уйти от всего этого в уютное место — это крепко обнять друг друга…

Джерард был насильно оторван от своих мыслей, когда Майки снова положил голову ему на плечо. Он собирался что-то сказать — возможно, сравнить Майки с котом или спросить, почему у него настроение менялось, как у девчонки — но Майки заговорил первым:

— Джерард, я обычно не беспокою тебя насчёт этого, но я волнуюсь за тебя. Я вижу, что что-то не в порядке.

— Почему? Потому что я хоть иногда счастлив? — выпалил Джерард, снова чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. Он знал, что никто, даже Майки, не узнают о нём и его учителе… и он также знал, что он был настолько слабым, что, спроси достаточное количество раз и надави на необходимые места, и он через минуту раскроется. А Майки знал все точки нажима очень, очень хорошо.

Джерард знал, что он должен был быть осторожным.

— Что ж… Это только часть.

— Мне не дозволено быть, чёрт возьми, счастливым? — простонал Джерард в свою защиту, отталкивая Майки. Удручённый взгляд, которым одарил его младший брат, заставил его снова успокоиться. Этот взгляд напоминал ему, что это был его младший брат, а не коп или очередной учитель. Майки не знал, что происходит, он не намеревался добавлять проблемы или судить, он был просто взволнован.

— Но ты не счастлив, Джерард! Не по-настоящему. Будто ты заставляешь себя быть счастливым, и я хочу знать, зачем, но боюсь узнавать, потому что уверен, что это будет что-то плохое…

Заставлял себя? Джерард не заставлял себя…

Он был счастлив.

Он был счастлив.

— Я больше не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили боль, Джи, — сказал Майки с таким неподдельным состраданием в глазах, что сердце Джерарда надломилось. — И я боюсь, что именно это и произойдёт, потому что это всегда случается. Ты опьянён, ломаешься, а потом ты становишься таким счастливым, а потом… Потом становится хуже, — Майки метнул взгляд на дверь, а затем зажмурился.

— Майки, — начал Джерард, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, чтобы успокоить Майки. На ум ничего не приходило. — Поверь мне. Всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь, — он положил руку Майки на плечо, и тот взглянул на него без капли облегчения в глазах.

— Так ты не принял суицидный договор?

— Нет! — злобно ответил Джерард, хмурясь и убирая руку с плеча Майки.

— Ты под кайфом?

— Не сегодня, — однообразно отмахнулся Джерард, поворачиваясь и направляясь к кровати, на которую тяжело опустился. Он взглянул на Майки, который изучал пол, очевидно, раздумывая над тем, что ещё можно было бы исключить.

— О Боже, — неожиданно выпалил он, отрываясь от пола с таким ужасом в глазах… Таким уж поддельным он выглядел. — Ты собираешься взорвать школу.

— Не собираюсь! — дал отпор Джерард, раздражаясь. На лице Майки отразилась пустота, и он пожал плечами.

— Ну, тогда я не знаю, что это может быть, — спокойно произнёс он, направляясь к двери. — Наверно, мне не о чем волноваться, — Джерард проследил за тем, как он ушёл, и слушал, как он поднимался по лестнице и как пересёк этаж выше.

Майки собирался убить его, если когда-нибудь выяснит.


	4. My X-Rated Romance

К понедельнику сердце Джерарда было настолько наполнено нежностью к своему учителю, что он думал, что оно взорвётся. Какое-то время он начал опасаться, когда будут следующие последствия, когда он начнёт сомневаться в Барлоу и бояться за собственную эмоциональную стабильность, но дни пролетели вообще без грусти.

Лишь с желанием. 

Он был так взволнован насчёт той особенной вещи, которую хотел сделать его учитель и которая, предположительно, должна была очень понравиться Джерарду.

Предчувствие ослепило его на целый день. Даже на ланче, когда чирлидерша начала виснуть на руке Фрэнка за столом, Джерард никак не отреагировал. Даже когда Фрэнк заставил её отлипнуть от его руки с выражением лица, полным отвращения, Джерард просто продолжал пялиться в кирпичную стену и неохотно улыбнулся. 

Не то чтобы он не слышал утомляющих его обзываний на протяжении дня, он просто не хотел признавать их. Какая разница, если кучка накачанных стероидами качков обзывали его педиком? Говорили ему, что сегодня он выглядел особенно по-пидорски?

Это было неважно, потому что в конце дня он окажется в руках Барлоу, и он назовёт его красивым, скажет ему, какой он талантливый, восславит его и одарит нежностью. С этими планами впереди ничего не могло сломить его. 

Он чувствовал себя непобедимым, потому что не только Барлоу сегодня возгордится им, но и его отец будет чертовски горд в конце дня, потому что он смог не получить двойки по химии. У него, блять, четвёрка с минусом! Она была достойна висеть на холодильнике! 

Хорошее настроение застряло у него в горле, когда он вошёл в кабинет искусств позже этим днём, обнаружив, что его учитель болтает с какой-то девчонкой. Он почувствовал ужасный укол ревности и чувства собственничества, но не ужасный страх быть защищённым. 

Джерарду не нравилось, когда вторгались в дорогое ему время, он не любил ждать то, что ему обещали, но пятнадцать минут он стоял в дверях, пока Барлоу обещал этой девочке помочь составить портфолио на следующий день, пока у него будет окно. 

Она была спокойна и ушла, кинув на Джерарда презрительный брезгливый взгляд.

— Прости за это, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу всё ещё своим учительским тоном, несмотря на то, что незамедлительно повёл Джерарда в кладовую, предварительно закрыв дверь в класс. Джерард был не против резкости, он едва ли не дрожал от волнения. — Я пытался уговорить её прийти во время ланча, но она отказалась. Я боялся, что ты всё неправильно поймёшь, и мне придётся бегать за тобой.

— Ты бы бегал за мной? — спросил Джерард, слегка заливаясь краской и закусывая нижнюю губу в смущённой улыбке. Барлоу широко улыбнулся в ответ, прижимая Джерарда, чтобы он обнял его и уткнулся носом в его шею. Его учитель быстро обнял его в ответ, медленно скользнув руками вверх, он добрался пальцами до волос, запутываясь в них, а после слегка приподнял его подбородок, чтобы они могли легко поцеловаться. 

— Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы за тобой бегали, Джерард, — ответил Барлоу, легко поглаживая его по щеке и встречая его любящий взгляд. — Хм, сегодня ты вёл себя иначе. 

— Я просто счастлив, — сказал Джерард, сильнее сжимая торс учителя. 

— Я уже заметил, — сказал Барлоу, хихикая и аккуратно поглаживая Джерарда по волосам. — И что же сделало тебя счастливым? — Джерард покраснел ещё сильнее и опустил взгляд, ощущая, будто он ведёт себя словно перевозбуждённая школьница, но был слишком увлечён, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя что-то запланировано, — тихо произнёс Джерард, едва ли не извиваясь от волнения. — Я чертовски взволнован. Хочу узнать, что это, — Барлоу положил руки Джерарду на плечи, отстраняя его на шаг и разрывая долгие объятия.

— Давай сначала посмотрим на твоё задание. Ты же закончил его, не так ли? — лицо Джерарда слегка опустилось, пока он рылся в своём рюкзаке в поисках его последнего проекта. Он подумал, что это хорошо, что его учитель заботился не только о том, чтобы его раздеть. 

— Он отличается от моих предыдущих работ, — смущённо сказал Джерард, вручая проект в руки Барлоу.

— Ага, — ответил Барлоу почти неодобрительным тоном. Джерард печально вздохнул и прошёлся по кладовой, не останавливаясь, пока не оказался позади своего учителя и удовлетворился, когда водрузил подбородок на плечо Барлоу. — Могу сказать, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, — сказал Барлоу, исследуя маленький, но потрясающий рисунок огней городского пейзажа, изображённого будто из быстро проезжающей машины. По краям картина была тёмная, а к центру становилась всё светлее и светлее, засасывая наблюдателя внутрь. 

Это должно было символизировать нахождение света в темноте.

— Тебе она не нравится, — простонал Джерард, прижимаясь лицом к шее Барлоу сзади. Он начал нежно водить носом, надеясь отвлечь своего учителя и осуществить дальнейший план, пока его работа не испортило настроение ещё сильнее. 

— Ты можешь лучше, — сказал Барлоу, положив рисунок на полку, чтобы освободить руки и погладить Джерарда по волосам. 

— Знаю, — Джерард вздохнул, на душе становилось тяжело. Он не любил, когда его отвергали, и в этом случае он боялся, что это уменьшит любовь его учителя к нему. Джерарду нравились собственные рисунки, но он не хотел, чтобы они стали решающим фактором в их отношениях... Он хотел, чтобы в нём видели нечто большее, чем просто художника... Быть для Барлоу чем-то большим, чем исключительным студентом с низкой самооценкой и в свободных штанах...

— Но я приму его таким, — сказал Барлоу, неожиданно поворачиваясь и крепко обхватывая руками талию Джерарда, заставляя почувствовать его в безопасности. 

— Счастье — не такая уж глубокая эмоция, да? — Джерард покачал головой, утыкаясь в грудь своего учителя несмотря на то, что в его голове крутились слова Майки. 

Был ли он действительно счастлив здесь, в руках своего учителя в темной, пропахшей краской кладовой? Разве он не мечтал о куда более чистом месте и чистых отношениях? Мягкие, тёплые простыни и открытое окно, в которое задувало бы летний воздух.

Но эти фантазии, решил Джерард, были просто мечтами. Он не заслуживал этого. Он выбросил все шансы на это, когда впервые порезал запястье... Когда впервые сделал это. 

Этого он и заслуживал, это у него и было... Всё, что у него вообще будет, всё, что он когда-либо заслужит.

— Что ты хочешь... Попробовать со мной? — спросил Джерард, пытаясь забыть всё, что всплывало у него в голове. Барлоу тихо засмеялся, скользнув руками вверх, так что теперь его руки покоились по бокам лица Джерарда, взлохматив его волосы.

— Не думаешь ли ты, что ты слишком взволнован, Джерард? — тот устремил взгляд в пол, чувствуя, как эйфория моментально рассеялась. 

Как вы называете человека, кто постоянно пытается заняться сексом? 

Шлюха.

Шлюхой он и был, и всегда будет. Вот почему он не заслуживал тёплых простыней и запахов лета — он заслуживал запертой кладовой с запятнанными краской простынями, а его кожа была единственным барьером между холодным кафельным полом, на который он позволил себе рухнуть. 

— Джерард? Ты снова грустишь... — Барлоу склонил голову Джерарда, неудачно пытаясь находить контакт. — Джерард, — тот поднял на него ничтожный взгляд. — Что это? Ох, Джерард, что не так? — его голос наполнился заботой, как только он стёр дорожку от упавшей слезы на щеке Джерарда большим пальцем. — Я не смогу помочь, если ты не расскажешь мне, — Джерард снова устремил взгляд в пол и отступил на шаг назад, заставляя Барлоу отпустить его голову. И он подчинился, слегка сопротивляясь. — Ты вовсе не счастлив, ты несчастен, так ведь? — Барлоу подошёл ближе к нему, протягивая руки и хватая Джерарда за бёдра. Он притянул его ближе, и теперь их бёдра соприкасались, отчего Джерард едва ли не перестал дышать, после чего попытался отстраниться. 

Барлоу не отпустил его. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Джерард, пытаясь сохранить свой голос на уровне. — Я не могу сегодня. 

— Ты хотел только минуту назад, — возразил Барлоу, его голос оставался ровным, так что он не звучал, словно надоедливый ребёнок.

— Ну, я не могу сейчас, — всхлипнул Джерард, пытаясь отстраниться, но всё ещё безрезультатно. Он почувствовал, как паника комком подступает к горлу, но затем он сглотнул её. 

Чего он должен, бояться? Нельзя изнасиловать шлюху. В конце концов, шлюха всегда просит об этом... 

Джерард всхлипнул и тут же закрыл лицо руками, не желая больше ничего делать и не желая, чтобы его видели. Руки, покоившиеся на его бёдрах, тут же исчезли, позволяя Джерарду упасть поодаль от полок и устроиться на полу, притянув колени к груди.

— Пожалуйста, не плачь, — сказал Барлоу, склоняясь перед своим учеником, но всё же держа руки при себе. — Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Это не поможет. Я просто хочу помочь тебе, Джерард. Поэтому я и спрашиваю, почему ты передумал, — Джерард тяжело втянул воздух и глубоко дрожаще вздохнул, ненавидя себя за то, что вёл себя, как слабак, но слишком измученный, чтобы даже контролировать себя.

— Не знаю, — Джерард всхлипнул, будто умоляя, чтобы Барлоу принял его ответ.

— Не знаешь, — повторил его учитель, звуча невпечатлённым и более чем раздражённым. Это заставило Джерарда занервничать, и он точно знал, почему. Ему было необходимо сказать, что он знал, но он надеялся, что не сделает этого.

Он знал, что был в ужасе от того, что Барлоу устанет и оттолкнёт его. Он знал, что его самооценка поднималась только от слов, которые его учитель нашёптывал ему на ухо. Он знал, что всё, что он делал, было неправильно, что ничего не могло оправдать это...

Он знал...

— Я не знаю, почему это происходит, — Джерард всхлипнул, опуская руки и встречая взгляд своего учителя. Глаза, что встретили его взгляд, смягчились.

— Почему что происходит?

— Почему я позволяю тебе делать это со мной! — вскрикнул Джерард; в его голосе звучали злость и предательство наравне с грустью. — Это пугает меня!

— Что пугает тебя? — спросил Барлоу в том тоне, который Джерард ненавидел. Этот официальный лекционный тон.

— Незнание того, что произойдёт, — заключил Джерард, позволяя себя уставиться в потолок в напрасной попытке заглушить слёзы.

— Вот что я хотел показать тебе сегодня, — сказал Барлоу менее унизительным тоном. — Что незнание не всегда так неприятно, — Джерард вздохнул и опустил голову; слёзы тут же прекратились, когда он почувствовал сильную руку Барлоу, проталкивающуюся между его сомкнутыми коленями, а после она легла на его пах. — Ты позволишь мне?

— Я просто сказал тебе, что я... я... — слова Джерарда превратились в непреднамеренный стон, когда Барлоу резко начал тереть его промежность через плотную ткань штанов.

— Ты позволишь мне? — он усилил фрикции, заставляя Джерарда бездумно раздвинуть ноги и вскинуть бёдра.

Джерард больше не мог противиться этому. Он кивнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это, — Барлоу прекратил поглаживания и начал вертеть в руках пряжку его ремня. Джерард застонал, чувствуя себя более, чем униженным, и крайне безрассудным.

— Да, я позволю тебе, — выдохнул он и был моментально вознаграждён: рука снова принялась за работу, нежно поглаживая его. Джерард ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько запутавшимся, настолько на грани, как в тот момент.

Сознательно ему нужно было решить, продолжать ли ненавидеть себя за то, чему он позволил случиться, или безумно бросаться с головой в каждое новое странное ощущение, которым его обязывали.

Барлоу взял в руку член Джерарда и начал медленно водить вдоль длины, улыбаясь всё шире с каждым разом, как из Джерарда вырывался очередной стон или всхлип. Тихий стон, который издал мальчишка, когда весь контакт оборвался, был музыкой для ушей Барлоу.

— Что ты делаешь? — Джерард то ли тяжело дышал, то ли стонал, когда его учитель начал ослаблять галстук его школьной формы.

— Мне нужно позаимствовать его у тебя, — ехидно произнёс учитель. — Увидишь, зачем, — добавил он и рассмеялся. — Или... может, и нет, — Джерард начал хихикать, когда понял, а галстук обернулся вокруг его головы, надёжно вокруг его глаз.

Когда он вынул из себя смешок, он почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слёзы: недостаточно, чтобы заплакать, но достаточно, чтобы заметить, чтобы напомнить, что то, что он делал, было неправильно.

()()()

В голове Майки сходил с ума раздражающий звон, когда Джерард, как и всегда, поздно пришёл домой. Он не был удивлён ни тем, как поспешно Джерард ретировался в свою подвальную комнату, ни тем, что он и не вздрогнул, когда услышал приветствующие его голоса Рэя и Фрэнка.

Его прихрамывание и то, как легкомысленно он смеялся, когда практически сбежал вниз по лестнице... Его шаги эхом отдавались по всему дому и звучали так, словно кто-то упал.

— Он всё страннее каждый день, — прямо заявил Рэй. Майки хихикнул. Не потому что он принял это за шутку, а потому что Рэй не знал и половины всего.

— А чем он вообще после школы занимается? Ты знаешь? — спросил Фрэнк, смотря на Майки в поисках ответа. Майки лишь пожал плечами.

— Добиться от Джерарда ответов это как... Это как... Добиться от Джерарда ответов... Он ничего мне не рассказывает, — голос Майки звучал более, чем грустно, из-за его неспособности общаться со своим братом, о котором он так заботился.

Снизу послышался сильный грохот, отчего Майки тут же вскочил на ноги. Его грудь вздымалась и тяжело опускалась, выдавая его ужас, хотя его лицо оставалось неподвижным и устрашающе спокойным.

— Джерард? — позвал он, поспешив к лестнице, ведущей в подвал, но без намеренья спускаться вниз. Рэй и Фрэнк сразу оказались позади него, скорее интересуясь, чем опасаясь источника звука — Майки почти чувствовал их безразличие.

Он не винил их. Они не жили с Джерардом и не видели его.

— Простите! — донёсся голос Джерарда снизу, а затем смех, который заставил внутренности Майки свернуться в узел.

С ним было что-то не так... Он казался искренним.

— Что, блять, ты там делаешь? — спросил Майки , опираясь о прохладную стену, пока ужас покидал его. Грохот не был окончанием всего этого... Джерард был... в порядке?

К чёрту это. Джерард не был в порядке. Он никогда не мог быть в порядке.

— Сломал кое-что, — отозвался Джерард голосом пятилетнего ребёнка, пойманного в запрещённом месте дома.

Майки не выглядел уверенным.

— Фрэнк, — тихо сказал он, — иди проверь, что с ним, — Фрэнк кивнул и начал спускаться, опираясь на серьёзность, что витала в воздухе вокруг него.

Фрэнк скользнул в комнату Джерарда, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, несмотря на то, что он уже бывал здесь прежде. Он среагировал не только на изменившуюся атмосферу — здесь была его новая работа. На каждой стене. Джерард повесил нечто новое. Здесь больше не было постеров — только рисунки и наброски. 

Реализм, мультики, абстракция и простые фигуры... Цвета, линии, дизайн — всё, казалось, уносило его в голову Джерарда. Ему больше там не нравилось.

Он ненавидел это.

Оглядев комнату, он тут де заметил то, что вызвало шум.

Новым местом для работ Джерарда должен был послужить потолок. Джерард сломал стол в попытке повесить их.

— Я забыл, что одна нога была в воздухе, — сказал Джерард, странновато улыбаясь Фрэнку. Было странно видеть, что Джерард улыбался, потому что налитые кровью глаза и раскрасневшееся лицо указывает на то, что он плакал. 

Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как Джерард задвигал стол на место. Он был чем-то опечален.

— Вижу, ты работал надо многим в последнее время, — сказал Фрэнк, неожиданно осознавая, что ему сложно общаться с парнем, которого он знал, точно любил. Этот человек был не похож на Джерарда. Он был другим...

— Ага, — сказал Джерард почтённым тоном. — Я... эм... На самом деле, у меня появилась новая муза. Я действительно вдохновлён. Будто... будто моя рука... — говоря это, он вытянул перед собой правую руку и потряс ею, — просто не хочет останавливаться, — его польщённый тон тут же стал вымотанным.

— Ну, и кто эта новая муза? — спросил Фрэнк, подходя ближе к Джерарду, который, казалось, чувствовал себя рядом с Фрэнком, как и Фрэнк рядом с ним. — Это девушка? — спросил Фрэнк, не подумав... скорее, просто потому что это была первая мысль, пришедшая на ум.

Ему все новые рисунки говорили об одном и том же. Мучительное чувство предательства, проблески надежды, уколы страсти и, по какой-то очень-очень странной, неописуемой причине, все они заставляли Фрэнка думать о сексе... и ему казалось, что всему виной были не просто гормоны.

— По сути, это не девушка, — сказал Джерард, слегка усмехнувшись и украдкой взглянув на Фрэнка. — Но думаю, будет правильно сказать, что у меня кое-кто есть. 

Джерард не ожидал, что Фрэнк понурит голову, когда он сообщит новость. От этого он остался в недоумении...


	5. My Beautiful Romance

После того, как Фрэнк ушёл наверх, Джерард был почти уверен, что снова разрыдается, если бы только у него ещё остались слёзы.

Поначалу быть ослеплённым и невинным было очаровательно, но, когда случайные прикосновения приходились от кого-то, кроме Барлоу, Джерард начинал паниковать.

Физическая боль не могла так просто заставить его плакать. Не после того, как порог чувствительности понизился после многочисленных избиений, но боль, что наносил Барлоу — умышленно или нет — была такой настойчивой, что он тут же начинал рыдать. Его учитель, казалось, не замечал, потому что галстук школьной формы прикрывал ему глаза и жадно впитывал его слёзы.

— Что это? — взмолился Джерард в то время, как невыносимо толстый предмет просовывался всё глубже. Должно быть, Барлоу не слышал отчаянья и агонии в голосе Джерарда, потому что он протолкнул предмет ещё на пару дюймов глубже. — О Боже, — простонал Джерард. — Что это? — скорее всего, Барлоу спутал агонию с экстазом... Это была единственная причина, которая приходила Джерарду на ум, когда он начинал думать, почему Барлоу не ответил ему и продолжил нападки.

Единственная причина, по которой Джерарда ещё не начал терять рассудок, — это внезапно припавшие к его члену губы Барлоу. Если это было не малейшим знаком привязанности, тогда он вообще не знал, чем это могло быть.

К тому времени, как он готов был кончить, он смог забыть (хоть и не совсем) боль проникающего, безымянного, нежеланного в теле предмета.

После он спросил Барлоу, почему он думал, что ему нравилось «предаваться любви» с каким-то странным предметом, а не с ним. Ответ Барлоу состоял лишь из вопроса, понравилось ли ему. Джерард соврал и сказал, что понравилось, и, судя по словам Барлоу, в таком случае проблем не было. Джерард снова согласился, и тему замяли, а разговор был тут же забыт.

В этот день Джерард сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы убедиться, что разговор был забыт.

Когда Фрэнк вернулся и выглядел таким печальным после того, как Джерард сказал ему, что у него был кто-то особенный... Это заставило его осознать, что у Фрэнка была самая правильная реакция, даже несмотря на то, что Фрэнк и понятия не имел, что происходило на самом деле.

Джерард знал, что должен был потребовать, чтобы учитель вынул из него этот предмет, потому что было чертовски больно, и ему это совсем не нравилось, а не лежать смирно и принимать всё это. Эти отношения раздражали, и, скорее, должны были заставлять Джерарда хмуриться, но никак не улыбаться во все тридцать два.

Последующие дни протекали для него незаметно, будто их и не было. Особенно после того, как он попросил встречать с учителем через день, а не ежедневно. Он сказал, что его мать начала что-то подозревать — она начала, но это было несерьёзно, — и Барлоу согласился без сомнений, не потребовав лишних объяснений.

В разлуке не было больно, и это дало Джерарду время оправиться после каждой встречи, даже если и на физическом уровне.

В каком-то смысле всё становилось лучше... становилось. С Барлоу в роли отвлекающего момента, кажется, больше ничто не беспокоило Джерарда. Он даже не воспринял близко к сердцу, когда ему посчастливилось стать мальчиком для битья у команды по лакроссу в один из дней без его любимого учителя. Он был ранен, да, но не эмоционально.

Порезы и синяки заставляли Барлоу уделять ему больше внимания: он чаще награждал его поцелуями, чем прикосновениями, и милыми словечками, а не сексом. Иногда Джерарду нравилась нежность, а не похоть. Конечно, он был подростком, но не он не был озабочен постоянно. У него были и другие потребности.

Барлоу, казалось, понимал это лишь изредка.

В дни без своего учителя Джерард не чувствовал себя печальным или тошнотворно польщённым, пока чирлидерша скакала вокруг Фрэнка, постоянно пытаясь прикоснуться к нему или поцеловать, только чтобы в конце концов быть отвергнутой.

Действительно, было очевидно, что Фрэнк не любил её. Почему она продолжала пытаться? В надежде, что он передумает? В надежде, что примет её из жалости?

Ей нужно было повзрослеть. Найти другое увлечение, а не гнаться за мёртвой мечтой.

Джерард повзрослел. Он ушёл вперёд и увидел так много прекрасных вещей, помимо крови, выливающейся из испещрённой порезами кожи.

За прошедшие дни Барлоу научил его чувствовать совершенно новое. Заставил его испытать измождённость, овладев им единожды, а едва ли не сразу после и почти что насильно снова. Оставлял его перевозбуждённым и едва ли не всхлипывающим в одиночестве. Оставлял его неудовлетворённым, так что он пытался прикоснуться к себе, но его руки были связаны, а Барлоу говорил, что ему не дозволено...

Так много разных эмоций, так много разных дней... Никогда ничего не повторялось: ни действия, ни последствия... И эти различия заставляли его оставаться живым.

Чем дольше он был с Барлоу, тем меньше думал о лезвиях. И за все прошедшие мимо дни он ни разу не плакал. Да, эти отношения были неправильными, но кому какая разница?

Пока никто не узнает об этом, всё будет в порядке. Проводить все дни подряд, прячась в подвале в своей комнате, рисуя и попеременно рыдая, вызывало у всех подозрения и уж точно вело к куда более страшным эмоциональным срывам, чем те миниатюрные, что каждый день пытались выпрыгнуть из него. Джерард сглатывал их, и ему становилось лучше.

()()()

Джерард вёл себя нормально, и это до усрачки пугало Майки. Он вёл себя не как Нормальный Джерард, он вёл себя как Нормальный Человек.

Он снял несколько рисунков со стен и забил ими всю мусорку на кухне, что взбесило их отца. Он начал осмеливаться выходить из своей комнаты чаще, начал общаться с Рэем и Фрэнком, когда те заходили к ним. Он чаще ходил в душ, чаще мыл голову, слушал больше музыки и проводил меньше времени, записывая что-то наедине с собой. Он больше не выглядел так, будто плакал каждую свободную минуту своей жизни, он искренне улыбался и отвечал на вопросы, когда его спрашивали... пока его спрашивали правильно.

Майки пытался рассказать их матери об этом, но она попросту не понимала. Она была слепа к этому, ко всему этому.

— Твой брат наконец-то начал отпускать всё то, что беспокоило его. Ты должен быть счастлив за него! — всё, что она сказала. Каждый раз, как он поднимал эту тему, она обвиняла его в том, что он завидовал Джерарду по одной или другой причине...

Но это была неправда.

Джерард ни в коем из возможных смыслов не отпустил своих демонов, он просто игнорировал их. Неужели их мать действительно думала, что новый фокус Джерарда на уроках был результатом пересмотренного отношения? Пятёрка за тест по химии и четыре по математике... Нет, нет, нет. Джерард не стал внезапно увлечённо слушать учителя или делать то, что ему говорили. 

Всё, что делал Джерард, так это использовал учёбу в качестве средства освобождения. Он слушал учителей на уроках, потому что тогда ему не приходилось думать о чём-то ещё. Пока на его мозге отпечатывалась информация от уравнивания химических уравнений, он не размышлял о своей «новой музе», о которой он сказал Фрэнку.

Кем, блять, была эта чёртова муза? Майки хотел знать, потому что кем бы она ни была, она ещё хуже морочила голову его брату. По крайней мере, раньше Джерард признавал свои проблемы. А сейчас он вёл себя так, будто у него их не было, а о тех, которые признавал, говорил, что они неважны. 

У Майки было леденящее чувство, будто ответ прятался прямо у него под носом. Что-то указывало ему на то, кем была его муза, кто был причиной проблемы...

Он просмотрел так много разных набросков, но ни один из них — кроме зловещего рисунка мёртвой девушки у подножия передней лестницы школы — не были похожи ни на кого из тех, кого он знал. Едва ли среди этих рисунков были изображения фигур... Все рисунки были необычайно странными абстракциями, которые намекали на глубинные чувства, которые Майки не мог распознать.

Почему Джерард просто не мог всё упростить хоть раз? Просто открыться и сказать: «Майки, я влюблён в того-то и того-то»... Это бы так упростило его работу. 

Правда была в том, что Джерард не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то знал, кем или — не дай Бог — чем была его муза. Что-то в этих отношениях было не то. В них было что-то настолько запутанное и переплетённое, что Джерард не осмеливался говорить о них. 

Джерард признался в пристрастии к алкоголю. Джерард признался в пристрастии к таблеткам, которые ему приписали... признался в том, что резал себя... признался в опасной депрессии..

Он был так открыт, говоря про эти ужасные вещи, что Майки пугало даже начинание понимать, во что ввязался его брат, если он даже слишком стеснялся поделиться с ним.

Список казался бесконечным, но, казалось, ничто из него не подходило. Убийство, кража, преступление, насилие, терроризм... Ничего из этого не напоминало Джерарда. Ни в каком состоянии. Он не был злым парнем.

Он был печальным. И слабым — тем, кто редко, если не никогда, ставил своё благополучие на первое место. Он слепо попадался в ловушки, позволял людям причинять себе боль и никогда не говорил об этом.

Майки опустил лицо в ладони, сидя за кухонным столом, всё ещё ни разу не сдвинувшись с места с тех пор, как закончился ужин. Его мать убрала за ним тарелку, шутливо спросив, собирается ли он просидеть здесь всю ночь.

Была уже полночь, и Майки не хотелось ни спать, ни вообще двигаться. Что-то было не так, и создавалось ощущение, будто всему миру настанет конец, если он вскоре не сделает что-нибудь, чтобы помочь своему брату... Но помочь своему брату с чем? С чем?

Было ли уже слишком поздно? Зашёл ли он слишком далеко? 

Он почувствовал, как слёзы покатились у него из глаз и упали на стёкла его очков, но он проигнорировал их. Они были неважны. Майки редко плакал от чего бы то ни было, потому что он так много раз убеждался, что ничего не чувствует, но внезапное возвращение слёз, кажется, вовсе не отвлекло его. 

Джерард исчезал, не пытаясь побороться и спасти себя. Почему больше никто не видел этого? Почему? Неужели все они были настолько слепыми? Все, кто хоть раз заботился о Джерарде... Мать и отец, Фрэнк и Рэй... Хоть кто-нибудь... Они вообще знали его? Могли ли они действительно сказать, что они заботились о нём, если они были настолько слепы, когда перед ними Джерард явно бился в агонии? 

Что-то причиняло ему боль, и Майки лишь хотел это остановить. Он хотел защитить своего брата и помочь ему излечиться... Но чтобы сделать это, ему лишь нужно было узнать, что убивало его. 

Что убивало его... Муза? 

Майки повернул голову в сторону мусорного ведра, видимого с его места. 

Что это была за муза, которая вдохновила его на весь этот беспорядок?


	6. My Scandalous Romance

К их одномесячной «годовщине» не особо что и изменилось в их занятиях любовью. Барлоу всё ещё настаивал на том, что учил Джерарда новому каждый раз, как они занимались сексом на запятнанных простынях, которые стирали только раз в неделю, а Джерард всё ещё убеждал себя, что это значило больше, чем просто уроки чувств.

С каждым разом Джерарда всё сильнее тянуло к учителю. К концу второй недели он полюбил его, а к концу месяца был попросту одержим им. Он не хотел ничего — лишь чтобы Барлоу овладел им, посягнул на него, как на собственность. Он хотел афишировать их отношения, но прекрасно знал, что ничего и никогда не должен был говорить.

Раньше он и не хотел никому рассказывать, потому что думал, что этих отношений следовало стыдиться, но сейчас... Спустя месяц он всё понял. Его сдерживал лишь вопрос о законности происходящего... сдерживал их.

Барлоу любил его, но ему приходилось скрывать это, потому что какой-то непонимающий человек создал закон, который говорил, что такие отношения были недопустимы... неправильны.

Но сам этот человек и был неправильным. В этом не было ничего неправильного. Да, это было прекрасно.

Джерард буквально кричал в экстазе, когда его учитель проникал в него, а его возгласы заглушались только тогда, когда Барлоу целовал его. Каждое прикосновение удовлетворяло все потребности Джерарда. Это были нежные занятия любовью с более чем достаточным количеством поцелуев и нежных слов, что струились между ними между толчками.

Джерарду нравилось всё: то, как он чувствовал себя нужным, любимым, окружённым заботой, но всё же чего-то не хватало. То, что сидело на задворках его сознания много дней.

Барлоу был внутри него, но никогда не заполнял его полностью. Никогда. На пути вставали презервативы. Джерард начинал понимать, что больше всего он хотел почувствовать это тепло любой ценой. Он не был ничем болен, и у него было достаточно причин, чтобы поверить Барлоу, что тот тоже чист. Не было никаких причин для защиты... не было никакой опасности.

— Сними его, — взмолился Джерард сквозь сдерживаемый стон. Барлоу, тяжело дыша, поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в затуманенные глаза Джерарда.

— Кого? Спросил он, поцеловав Джерарда в уголок губ.

— П-презерватив, — ни капли не стесняясь взмолился Джерард. — Сними... Сними его.

— Нет, — резко ответил Барлоу, приподнимаясь и внимательно смотря на Джерарда со смесью непонимания и неверия в глазах.

— Я не хочу так! — запротестовал Джерард, громко застонав и выгнувшись на полу.

— Нет, Джерард, — повторил Барлоу возбуждённым голосом.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Джерард, когда учитель задел ту самую точку. Выдох превратился в весьма протяжный стон и несколько громких вздохов. — Я хочу почувствовать тебя, — протянул он в эйфории, прикрыв глаза, когда почувствовал подступающий оргазм. Барлоу усмехнулся.

— Звучит так, будто ты и так всё чувствуешь, — он задел простату Джерарда вновь, получив невообразимо громкий стон в ответ. Джерард с силой сжал простыни. — Идеально, — и тогда Джерард потерял свою способность говорить — из него вырывались лишь протяжные стоны и кроткие всхлипы, пока он испытывал оргазм, вскидывая бёдра навстречу своему учителю.

()()()

Джерард одной рукой поправил галстук, а другой засунул коробку для ланча с использованным презервативом в рюкзак. А закончив завязывать ботинки, уставился на своего учителя.

— У тебя странное выражение лица, — сказал Барлоу, встречая взгляд Джерарда, когда тот встал. — О чём ты думаешь? — Джерард начал улыбаться и отвёл взгляд к двери. — М? Давай послушаем твои мысли, — Джерард негромко хихикнул и покачал головой, смотря на дверь.

— Я просто... Я так счастлив, — он снова поднял взгляд, а затем бросился в объятья Барлоу. — Я так люблю тебя, — прошептал он куда-то в грудь своего учителя, тая в руках, которые начали поглаживать его по спине.

— Джерард, я не совсем понял, — сказал Барлоу с тихим смешком, не уловив приглушённых слов, сказанных в его грудь. Джерард хихикнул и счастливо потёрся носом о своего учителя. — Осмелишься сказать ещё раз?

Джерард отстранился, чтобы чмокнуть Барлоу в подбородок пред тем, как на пружинящих ногах доскакать до двери и открыть её. Он задержал взгляд на учителе и шаловливо закусил нижнюю губу.

Барлоу улыбнулся и последовал за ним прочь из тесной отсыревшей комнатки в просторный кабинет.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — нежно повторил Джерард, медленно ускользая в сторону выхода из класса и готовясь уйти, потому что он уже и так слишком надолго задержался. Он застенчиво отвёл взгляд и положил руку на ручку двери.

Поэтому он и не увидел, как в момент лицо Барлоу стало серьёзным.

— Джерард, — уверенно сказал он. Тот поднял взгляд, не обратив внимания на изменившийся тон. — Нам нужно поговорить о...

— Нет, — ответил Джерард, оборвав его на полуслове, а затем усмехнулся. — Никаких заданий сегодня. Мне нужно готовиться к завтрашнему тесту по химии, — он игрался с дверной ручкой, но не поворачивал её.

— Тест по химии? — спросил Барлоу, хмурясь, а затем расслабился, рассмеявшись. — Я думал, ты не из тех, кто учится.

— Ну, — произнёс Джерард, склоняя голову набок. — Раньше не был, но теперь всё изменилось, — он снова поднял глаза и широко улыбнулся. То, как он медленно моргал глазами, полными любви и обожания, напомнило Барлоу о насущном разговоре.

— Джерард, нам нужно поговорить об этом... о том, что происходит между нами, потому что, я думаю, ты не совсем понимаешь, как я к этому отношусь, — Джерард начал заливаться краской и снова отвёл взгляд.

— Оу, — сказал он, ожидая ещё больше любящих слов. Его практически убивал тот факт, что у него не было времени остаться и выслушать их. — Позже, Джон. Мне нужно домой, — Джерард не понимал, почему на лице Барлоу появилось злое выражение, когда он назвал его по имени. Он пришёл к выводу, что всё это потому, что он не привык, чтобы ученики называли его Джоном.

Он не переживал.

— Джерард, нам нужно поговорить.

— Я не могу, — игриво произнёс Джерард, открывая дверь и на корню убивая последний шанс поговорить. — Поговорим об этом в понедельник, — сказал он. — А то сегодня пятница и всё такое, — он легко махнул рукой, выходя в коридор и закрывая за собой дверь. Барлоу всегда так поздно уходил из школы... Джерард сочувствовал ему, потому что учителю приходилось так много времени проводить вдали от дома.

Джерард обернулся, чтобы направиться вдоль по коридору, но внезапно врезался в кого-то. Он судорожно вздохнул от удивления и страха.

Его сердце замерло, когда он понял, что врезался во Фрэнка.

— Ф-фрэнк! — заикнулся Джерард. — Что... что ты тут делаешь так поздно? — Фрэнк уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами и с отвисшей челюстью. — Что? — Фрэнк перевёл взгляд на дверь кабинета искусств, а затем снова посмотрел на Джерарда, который сильнее сжал ремешок своего рюкзака. — Что?! Я говорил тебе, что помогаю убирать в кабинете рисования! Какие проблемы? — Джерард буквально обезумел, когда Фрэнк не ответил.

— Нет, ты не убирал, — сказал Фрэнк с различимым ужасом в голосе. Его глаза становились всё больше и начинали быстро перебегать от дверь к Джерарду и обратно. — Я слышал тебя. Ты не убирал в кабинете искусств.

— Это не твоё дело! — воскликнул Джерард, вставая на защитные позиции. Он протолкнулся мимо Фрэнка и пошёл по коридору, желая убраться подальше от двери, пока Барлоу ничего не услышал или, тем более, не увидел.

Фрэнк погнался за ним.

Фрэнк погнался за ним. Но было слишком поздно: Джерард уже скрылся из виду.

— Ты... ты, блять... ты спишь с ним! — закричал Фрэнк, когда они выбежали, и Джерард, наконец, притормозил. — Вот почему ты так странно себя вёл в последнее время!

— Это не твоё дело, Фрэнк, — простонал Джерард, желая, чтобы Фрэнк убрался с его глаз. Он показался только сейчас, когда вся боль ушла. Где же он был, когда всё было плохо? Прохлаждался с этой чирлидершей, не в состоянии её оттолкнуть.

Кстати, сейчас её не было видно. Джерард не замечал её рядом с Фрэнком уже около недели. И эта мысль не приносила ему никакого удовлетворения.

Да, ни наслаждения, ни удовольствия... Ничего...

Где был Фрэнк, когда начинались их отношения с Барлоу? Когда он действительно разрывался и был напуган...

Как видно, точно не с ним... Фрэнк приходил, только чтобы всё разрушить, и Джерард не хотел позволить этому случиться.

— Джерард, как долго это всё продолжается? — отчаянно спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард не желал знать, почему он спрашивал об этом. Почему Фрэнку было не всё равно, с кем он трахался? Это было не его дело.

— А это важно?! — Джерард пошёл дальше по улице на максимальной скорости, при которой он ещё не мог сорваться на бег. Фрэнку с его короткими ногами, чтобы поспевать, приходилось бежать.

— Джерард, что ты... ты не остановишься? Пожалуйста! Просто подожди! — он всё пытался поговорить с ним, но Джерард как только мог отключался от его голоса. Почему сейчас? Почему тогда, когда он, наконец, был счастлив? От этого ему хотелось плакать, а он не плакал на протяжении вот уже нескольких недель. — Джерард, пожалуйста! Скажи мне, зачем ты это делаешь?

— Оставь меня в покое...

— Нет! — отозвался Фрэнк.

— Почему нет? — спросил Джерард, пытаясь сохранить безразличный тон. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе быть слабым.

— Потому что я забочусь о тебе! Я волнуюсь!

— Ты не заботишься обо мне, — Джерард озвучил свои мысли вслух, вспоминая все те разы, когда он молил о помощи, но никто ничего не делал. Никто, кроме Барлоу...

— Джерард, я.. Джерард, я люблю тебя... Я забочусь о тебе! — Джерард остановился и обернулся, одаривая Фрэнка свирепым взглядом. Тогда-то Фрэнк и осознал, что каждый из них был по уши влюблён.

— Ты не любишь меня! Ты говоришь это только потому, что хочешь внезапно появиться и стать героем. Что ж слишком поздно, Фрэнк! Мне больше не нужна твоя помощь! Ты должен был сделать что-нибудь раньше! Если бы тебе было не всё равно, тогда ты бы сделал это раньше! Ты лишь хочешь присвоить себе его заслуги!

— Джерард, это неправда! — возразил Фрэнк. — Мне не всё равно! Я просто...

— Не ври мне! — закричал Джерард, а в его глазах начала собираться ненависть. — Я счастлив с ним! Он заботится обо мне! А ты только пришёл всё разрушить!

— Джерард, это неправильно!

— Заткнись! — воскликнул Джерард, а его голос надломился от напора. Он повернулся и побежал к дому. И Фрэнк снова погнался за ним.

()()() 

Майки вскочил на ноги, когда передняя дверь распахнулась, а затем с грохотом захлопнулась с такой силой, что тарелки на столе в кухне задрожали. Джерард был дома, и он побежал вниз по лестнице — по крайней мере, преодолел уже полпути — в комнату.

— Джерард? — опасаясь, позвал Майки, ожидая грандиозный скандал, будучи ещё не готовый к нему.

Послышалось дребезжание дверной ручки, а затем обезумевший стук в дверь.

— Джерард! — это был голос Фрэнка, и он был взволнован. Майки направился к двери, готовясь открыть её, когда Джерард набросился на него, оттаскивая на лестницу.

— Не смей впускать его сюда! — прокричал Джерард, довольно сильно толкнув Майки в плечо, чтобы пригвоздить младшего брата к стене. 

— Джерард, что случилось? — нервно спросил Майки, в ужасе от кровожадного взгляда своего старшего брата. Он ожидал, что однажды Джерард прибежит домой в слезах, но не с желанием выпить всю его кровь.

Фрэнк продолжал стучать в дверь, очевидно не зная, что ещё делать.

Майки взглянул на дверь, и это его посягательство вывело Джерарда из себя.

Джерард сильно ударил его по лицу, сбив Майки с ног, и младший брат полетел к лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Он запутался в собственных ногах, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, но кубарем пролетел первую половину лестницы, пока не смог ухватиться за перила, застыв на месте. Он весь дрожал, уставившись глазами в пол.

Что могло разрушать его?

Он глубоко втянул воздух в лёгкие, дрожа всем телом, перед тем, как попытаться преодолеть хотя бы одну ступеньку. Когда он попытался нормально встать, у него слишком сильно задрожали ноги, чтобы поддерживать вес тела, так что он застыл посреди лестницы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и понять, что только что произошло.

Он одарил своего брата печальным и встревоженным взглядом. Тот стоял наверху, у начала лестницы. Выглядел он взволнованным, а все признаки былого гнева, казалось, исчезли.

— Майки, — выдохнул он, преодолев одну ступеньку. — Ты... Ты в порядке? Прости... — Майки не мог вымолвить ни слова. — Майки, он... Я запаниковал... Я, я, я... Прости меня, — он начал часто-часто моргать, из его глаз покатились слёзы, а сам он стал сотрясаться всем телом, как и Майки.

— Со мной всё хорошо, Джерард, — сказал Майки неуверенным тоном, поднимаясь вверх на подгибающихся ногах. Но по прошествии трёх ступенек, у него подогнулось правое колено, но он успел ухватиться за перила, пока снова не упал, и сумел выбраться наверх. — Просто иди отдохни. Я... я пойду подышу свежим воздухом... воздухом... прогуляюсь, — пробормотал Майки, проходя мимо Джерарда и пытаясь открыть дверь ужасно трясущимися руками.

Джерард не сказал ни слова против — лишь наблюдал за удаляющимся младшим братом.

— Майки? — спросил Фрэнк, когда тот вывалился из дома и закрыл за собой дверь. Майки обхватил себя руками и опустил голову; выглядел он так, будто ему нужен был приют, чтобы согреться, несмотря на то, что на улице было тепло. — Майки, что случилось? — спросил Фрэнк, когда Майки прошёл мимо, буквально не видя его. Он следовал за ним по тротуару около двух кварталов, пока, к счастью, Майки не ответил ему. — Я слышал, как что-то упало. Что произошло?

— Джерард споткнулся на лестнице, вот всё, — ответил Майки. На секунду Фрэнк не поверил ему, но всё же позволил Майки соврать. Позволил защитить своего брата, ведя себя так, будто ему не было больно. Позволил защитить Джерарда, потому что Майки был, по крайней мере, тем, кому он мог доверять. — Что случилось? — Майки, наконец, поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, где он шёл. — Что случилось в школе? — повторил он, когда Фрэнк не ответил.

— Я даже не знаю, как сказать, —пробормотал Фрэнк, а его голос начал подрагивать.

— Просто скажи уже. У нас нет времени...

— Причина, по которой он задерживался в школе, — сказал Фрэнк и глубоко вздохнул, — то, что заставляло его вести себя так странно в последнее время... он... Майки, я думаю, он спит с нашим учителем искусств, — Майки остановился и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Фрэнка; его лицо выражало недоумение.

— Что? — Фрэнк покачал головой и пожал плечами.

— Сегодня я ждал его после школы, чтобы узнать, что же задержало его так надолго... Он был в классе изобразительных искусств и говорил с мистером Барлоу... А когда вышел, то был весь... весь раскрасневшийся и... и потный... Он просто пах сексом, — Майки зажмурился от этих слов, пытаясь не слышать их, осознавая, насколько всё было очевидно.

Все произведения...

Все новые рисунки...

Это был учитель.

Учитель был музой. Как можно было этого не увидеть? Всё было прямо под носом.

— Ты сказал ему, что знаешь? — спросил Майки, снова продолжая идти.

— Ага, — ответил Фрэнк, сожалея, что сделал это. — Он сорвался. Он был так зол. 

— Он знает, что это неправильно, — заключил Майки, утирая нос рукой и не позволяя Фрэнку увидеть его лицо, полностью отвернувшись.

— Но он выглядел таким счастливым, — сказал Фрэнк. — Когда он вышел из кабинета, сначала, до того, как увидел меня, он был будто, блять, на девятом небе. Вначале я не подумал, что мистер Барлоу был причастен. Джерард был таким расстроенным раньше...

— Он и сейчас расстроен! — прокричал Майки, взглянув на Фрэнка со слезами на глазах. — Разве ты, блять, не видишь этого? Он совершенно несчастен!

— Нет, Майки, — опасаясь, произнёс Фрэнк. — Он не несчастлив. Ты не видел, как...

— Ты не видишь его! Я живу с ним! Я вижу его постоянно! Может, эти две минуты он и был счастлив, но как только он приходит домой, то погружается в горы учёбы, чтобы не думать об этом! Это всё, чем он занимается! — Майки потёр лицо руками, а затем покачал головой. — Что ещё произошло? Что он тебе сказал?

Фрэнк уставился на обочину и вздохнул.

— Майки, ты ведь не убьёшь меня, если я скажу, что... что у меня есть... чувства к Джерарду?

— Может, месяц назад мне было бы до этого дело, — сказал Майки, пытаясь успокоиться, чтобы суметь подумать. Его голова была переполнена чувствами и вопросами. Ему нужно было расчистить немного места, чтобы подумать... Чтобы понять следующий шаг. — Не думаю, что это сейчас действительно важно. Не думаю, что можно сделать хуже, — Фрэнк вздохнул, подключаясь к мыслям Майки. 

Месяц назад Джерард отчаянно боролся хоть за какое-то внимание. Фрэнк независимо от того, были ли у него чувства или нет, скучал по этому, а сейчас Джерард ушёл далеко вперёд и был с другим. К несчастью, мистер Барлоу тоже заметил эту «сигнальную ракету» и воспользовался этим сигналом. 

Почему он думал, что имеет право трахаться с кем-то настолько же чувствительным, бессознательным и наивным, как Джерард? Это было за гранью понимания Фрэнка. Но он заплатит за нанесённый ущерб. Как-нибудь, в один прекрасный день. Он будет страдать за то, что заставил Джерарда забыться.

— Так ты сказал Джерарду о своих чувствах? — медленно спросил Майки. 

— Скорее всего, это тоже было не лучшей идеей...

— Как он отреагировал?

— Не поверил мне, — грустно ответил Фрэнк. — Он сказал, что я появился слишком поздно и что это очевидно — что я вру, потому что не говорил ничего такого раньше.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал раньше? — выпалил Майки, будто думал, что это могло предотвратить происходящее.

— Я думал, что у него и так достаточно проблем, — со вздохом сожаления проговорил Фрэнк. — Боже, это моя вина, — Фрэнк закрыл лицо рукой и застонал. Майки не ответил ему. — Я должен был сделать что-то большее, когда заметил, как он расстроился по поводу Бэкки...

— Кого?

— Чирлидерша... — со вздохом проговорил Фрэнк. — Он становился таким унылым, когда видел меня с ней. Я знаю, что он чувствовал, но не среагировал. Я не хотел... Всё дерьмо. Я был, блять, до смерти напуган. Я не хотел ещё сильнее его запутать, потому что только в этом я хорош. Я вечно лажаю... — ещё несколько кварталов они шли, не говоря ни слова, пока Фрэнк снова не заговорил. — Ты собираешься рассказывать родителям о... обо всём этом, когда они вернутся домой?

Я... думаю, да, — сказал Майки, хмурясь. — Это самое верное решение, да? В смысле... Это же незаконно, да? Учителям ведь нельзя... делать это со своими учениками? Мать с отцом вмешаются и остановят его... Да?

— Ага, — отозвался Фрэнк, смотря куда-то вдаль. — Да, да. Они наймут адвоката... Да? Уберут его от Джерарда.

— Да.

Прогулка закончилась у дома Фрэнка, где они и разошлись. Фрэнк, буквально переступив порог, упал на пол и начал дрожать. 

Он волновался за Джерарда. Тысяча и один случай мог произойти с ним за прошедший месяц. Даже несмотря на то, что он выглядел счастливым, кто мог подтвердить, что его не мучили в этом кабинете? Что, если он делал с Джерардом то, что ему не нравилось? Осмеливался ли он сказать мистеру Барлоу перестать? Слушал ли Барлоу его, даже если он и просил?

Что он позволил делать мистеру Барлоу? Был ли мистер Барлоу груб с ним? Сколько он врал, чтобы заставить Джерарда делать то, что ему угодно? Что они говорили друг другу, когда это происходило?

Фрэнк сжался в комочек и начал всхлипывать. Он мог предотвратить это. Он знал, что мог... каким-то образом. Должен был быть выход...

()()()

— Я убью себя, если ты расскажешь родителям, — сказал Джерард в тот самый момент, когда Майки зашёл домой. На глазах Майки моментально навернулись слёзы — слова были предельно ясны. Он знал, что угроза была правдой. 

Джерард протянул руку и нежно дотронулся до щеки с синяком. Когда Майки не двинулся, Джерард подошёл ближе и обнял брата за плечи.

— Прости, я ударил тебя, — искренне произнёс Джерард. Майки не ответил, но прижался к нему, положив голову в изгиб шеи Джерарда. — Я просто... я просто испугался, понимаешь?

— Я лишь хочу помочь, — прошептал Майки, начиная всхлипывать.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я в порядке... — Майки покачал головой, всё ещё прижавшись к плечу Джерарда, и горестно вздохнул.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги, и Джерард перевёл свой взгляд от макушки Майки на своего отца, который материализовался поодаль от них и смотрел на них с написанным на лице непониманием.


	7. My Miserable Romance

      В понедельник Джерард проснулся с головной болью в дополнение к своему постоянному ужасу. На кровати рядом с ним спал Майки, так как он редко оставлял Джерарда одного на протяжении всех выходных. Младший брат и не пошевелился, когда Джерард проскользнул мимо него.  
  
      Майки буквально не сказал ни слова после того, как их отец застал их обнимающихся в коридорчике подвала. Он не сказал никому ни слова. Всё это в комбинации с новой привычкой Майки ходить по пятам за своим старшим братом по дому заставило родителей заметить, что что-то было не так, что-то помимо синяка на щеке у Майки.  
  
      Было так сложно думать, пока Майки постоянно ходил следом и пялился на него огромными опечаленными глазами. И эти глаза постоянно твердили одно и то же.  
  
      Пожалуйста, позволь мне рассказать матери. Пожалуйста, позволь мне рассказать отцу… Я лишь хочу помочь. Просто дай мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, позволь мне рассказать хоть кому-нибудь. Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста?  
  
      Просто удивительно сколько людей желали вмешаться, когда он, наконец, был счастлив. Они практически наплевали на него, когда он страдал, но теперь, когда он был счастлив, они все хотели вмешаться и снова разрушить его до прежнего состояния. Это разбивало ему сердце.  
  
      Джерард оделся, а затем потряс Майки за плечо, пытаясь разбудить его, так как он, проснувшись рано, отключил будильник. Майки повернулся и лёг на спину, чтобы взглянуть на него уставшими и такими же грустными глазами.  
  
      — Майки, пора в школу, — тихо произнёс Джерард.  
  
      Майки не ответил, лишь несколько раз моргнул и закусил нижнюю губу; он выглядел так, будто хотел заплакать, но не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.  
  
      — Джерард? — также тихо сказал Майки; его голос слегка надломился. Джерард сел рядом с ними на кровати, уставившись в пол.  
  
      Фрэнк пытался вмешаться только тогда, когда узнал обо всём, а Майки же наоборот — старался изменить всё с самого начала. Он пытался помочь, но ничего не мог сделать. Джерард желал физического влечения, любви, страсти и внимания. Он не могполучить этого от Майки, так что было бы нечестно наказывать его за это. Следуя этой логике, Джерард понял, что не имеет права игнорировать то, что говорил Майки.  
  
      — Джерард, зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Майки, начиная садиться на кровати. Его глаза уставились на отвёрнутое лицо Джерарда.  
  
      — Я люблю его, — тихо ответил тот. — Всё дело в этом.  
  
      — А он любит тебя? — спросил Майки, и в его голосе не было ни осуждения, ни критики. Тон Майки говорил о том, что он действительно заботится о нём, а не только о разнице в возрасте и законности ситуации.  
  
      — Думаю, да, — ответил Джерард.  
  
      — Он говорил тебе об этом? — Майки наклонился и тяжело положил голову на плечо Джерарду. Тот задумался и прежде, чем ответить, попытался вспомнить, когда Барлоу говорил это…  
  
      А затем понял, что Барлоу не говорил, что любит его.  
  
      — Он не обязан говорить об этом, — ответил Джерард, не контролируя свой голос, который сразу перешёл в оборонительную позицию. — Он это  _показывает_.  
  
      — Секс — это не любовь, — пробормотал Майки. — Когда человек заботится о тебе, это немного другое.  
  
      — Откуда тебе знать? — упрекнул его Джерард, расстроенно поджав губы. — Ты никогда прежде ни с кем не был, а я  _был_. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что такое трахаться с человеком, который тебя не любит? Такие люди лишь причиняют тебе боль. Но не он!  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что я просто беспокоюсь, верно? — дрожащим голосом произнёс Майки, отвечая, скорее, на тон Джерарда, нежели на его слова. Было только полшестого утра, а он уже заставил Майки плакать. — Я лишь хочу помочь, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Джерард, — Майки утёр нос тыльной стороной руки и устремил взгляд в пол. — Если… Если с ним ты счастлив, тогда… Тогда я не буду вмешиваться. Но если… Если он причиняет тебе боль, я… я… я…  
  
      — Знаю, — сказал Джерард, обнимая Майки. Разговор завершился безмолвными слезами Майки, который уткнулся в плечо своего старшего брата.  
  
()()()  
  
      Джерард был уверен, что если обед прошёл нормально, то он выживет и весь оставшийся день. На протяжении урока рисования они с Барлоу обменивались столькими взглядами, что всё это вело к тому, что, Джерард надеялся, было бы романтической встречей позже в этот же день.  
  
      Даже рассматривая секс в перспективе всего лишь двух прошедших дней после разоблачения, ему казалось, что прошла уже куча времени, но, как бы ни прискорбно это ни было, Джерард был зависим от Барлоу, и, казалось, Барлоу чувствовал то же самое по отношению к нему. Майки согласился ничего не рассказывать, а если бы это сделал Фрэнк, ему бы никто не поверил, да и Барлоу ничего об этом не знал, так что не было причин на то, чтобы ситуация могла как-либо внешне измениться…  
  
      Но смотреть на Фрэнка на протяжении всего обеда было сложнее, чем Джерард мог себе представить.  
  
      Сложно было сидеть за столом смирно не потому, что Фрэнк знал всё о нём, а из-за признания, сделанного им после того, как он узнал правду.  
  
      Фрэнк сказал ему, что любит его… Фрэнк, мальчик, до которого Джерард некогда так хотел дотронуться, наконец, сказал, что тоже любит его…  
  
      Но в этот раз это Фрэнк ждал слишком долго. Теперь  _Джерард_  исчез, а Фрэнк слишком уж медленно глотал свой страх и делал первый шаг. Теперь у него никогда не могло быть шанса с Джерардом Уэем, потому что тот, кто был в разы смелее, уже сделал свой шаг.  
  
      От этого Джерард чувствовал себя хоть немного, но особенным: теперь у него была возможность разбить сердце человеку так, как множество раз разбивали его.  
  
      Помимо крохотного проблеска силы, зародившегося у него в крови, Джерарду всё ещё приходилось справляться со странным неописуемым ощущением на дне желудка, когда он случайно встречал взгляд Фрэнка. Случайно только со стороны Джерарда, Фрэнк же намеренно пытался заглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
      Ощущение… Будто он был  _рад_ , что Фрэнк признал, что заботится о нём, будто это что-то для него значило, хотя он  _знал_ , что это не так. По крайней мере, больше это не значило ничего. Не сейчас, потому что в этот момент о нём заботился Барлоу…  
  
      Ему не нравилось это приятное и льстивое чувство. Он хотел, чтобы оно ушло. Глубоко. Потому что он боялся, что Барлоу почувствует это и отвергнет его.  
  
      «Ты счастлив, что он любит тебя, Джерард? Что ж, думаю, это значит, что, скорее всего, ты тоже его любишь. Я не хочу вставать у тебя на пути, так что нам просто придётся прекратить видеться…»  
  
      Джерард скривился от собственной мысли. Лишь представление этого заставило его паниковать…  
  
      И сегодня он собирался показать Барлоу, как сильно он заботился о нём. Он собирался быть послушным, делать всё, что ему скажут, — быть тише, лежать недвижнее, — и будет впитывать всю любовь, что станет его наградой.   
  
      От блаженного выражения лица Джерарда Майки затошнило. От всего обеда он съел только один кусочек, который, кстати, стал единственной пищей за последние полтора дня, и у него всё равно было ощущение, будто его сейчас стошнит.  
  
      Он  _точно_  знал, о чём думал Джерард, и по виду Фрэнка, судя по всему, не только он… Они обменялись взволнованными взглядами, а затем вздохнули практически в унисон. Они согласились, что не будут ничего делать…  _пока что_.  
  
      По крайней мере, позволят Джерарду продлить его мучения на несколько дней, пока мысли о суициде не выветрятся из его головы. Позволят ему пропитаться своим запретным плодом, на некоторое время забыть боль, утопить себя в школьных делах и попытках не плакать по ночам… лишь ещё пару дней.  
  
      К тому времени у Майки созреет план. Они с Фрэннком  _придумают_  что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, что не будет включать Джерарда в психиатрической лечебнице на замке под наблюдением, чтобы он не совершил суицид или ещё что… И, если совсем по-честному, то Майки, скорее, позволит Джерарду истязать себя, чем силой заставит его мучиться от унижения, бесстыдства, совершенно безэмоционального наблюдения, которое неминуемо приведёт его к смерти, все двадцать четыре часа.   
  
      Да, Джерард знал, как поступить. Если они упекут его в психиатрическую лечебницу за попытку суицида, он будет играть по их правилам, они смягчатся через пару дней. Его выпустят, и он убьёт себя в течение следующего часа после выхода из-за такой психической травмы.  
  
      Тогда его смерть станет виной Майки. И тот никогда не сможет жить с этим — встречать каждый день со знанием того, что он убил собственного старшего брата.  
  
()()()  
  
      Было так странно целоваться за пределами кладовки, но у Джерарда не было другого выбора. Ради своего же благоразумия ему пришлось закрыть рот Барлоу — соединить их губы в поцелуе.  
  
      — Я так люблю тебя, — сказал Джерард, уткнувшись своему учителю в плечо. Барлоу схватил его за плечи и оттолкнул на шаг назад.  
  
      — Джерард, — уверенно произнёс Барлоу, прищуриваясь и глядя в глубокие влюблённые глаза напротив. — Ты не можешь… — Затем Джерард бросился на Барлу, нападая на его губы и приоткрывая их своим языком.  
  
      Какое-то время Барлоу пытался оттолкнуть его, ворча в протест и напрасно пытаясь разорвать поцелуй. Джерард противился всем его движениям: он сталкивался с ним бёдрами, когда Барлоу попытался оттолкнуть его, и переплетал их языки, когда его учитель пытался что-то сказать.  
  
      Прошло не так много времени, и Барлоу начал возбуждаться от фрикций Джерарда. Вскоре после этого он был в восторге от поцелуя и притянул Джерард ближе, лаская его бёдра и поглаживая его по волосам.  
  
      — Возьми меня здесь, — сказал Джерард перед тем, как схватиться за рубашку Барлоу на груди и упасть на парту позади себя, когда Барлоу попытался потащить его в сторону кладовой. — Всё в порядке. Никто не увидит.  
  
      — Нет, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, ухмыляясь и смеясь, полностью поглощённый во внезапно возникшее страстное поведение Джерарда.  
  
      — Пожалуйста? — промурлыкал Джерард, надувая губы и толкаясь бёдрами в промежность Барлоу и осторожно сжимая их вместе. Прошло ещё несколько минут поцелуев, хихиканий и убеждений, и Джерард настоял на своём.  
  
      — Ладно, но подожди, — сказал Барлоу, начиная отстраняться. — Мне нужно взять…  
  
      — Нет, — застонал Джерард, обхватывая Барлоу ногами за талию и надёжно удерживая его на том месте, где он и был.  
  
      — Джерард…  
  
      — Нет, — захныкал он снова; голос его был похож на голос требовательного ребёнка.   
  
      — Ладно, но будет больно, — сказал Барлоу таким тоном, будто он предполагал, что его было достаточно, чтобы изменить решение Джерарда.  
  
      — Необязательно, — откликнулся Джерард. Сев на парте и ухмыльнувшись, он начал расстёгивать ремень Барлоу перед тем, как взять член своего учителя в руки и склонить голову, чтобы медленно облизать его.  
  
      Он не сводил глаз со своего учителя, выискивая искры любви, что взрывались в его глазах, когда он ублажал его языком. Взяв его на всю длину и смазав его слюной так, как только мог, Джерард неловко сбросил ботинки и снял штаны вместе с боксёрами с небольшой помощью Барлоу.  
  
      После он лежал на парте, пытаясь успокоить своё дыхание, пока Барлоу медленно входил в него, заботясь и оберегая, пытаясь не причинить боли. Тем не менее, боль всё же была, но Джерард изо всех сил пытался не показывать этого.  
  
      После трёх медленных толчков Барлоу остановился, потому что единственным звуком, который ему удалось извлечь из своего едва ощутимо дрожащего ученика, было лишь сдавленные стоны.  
  
      — Не получается, — сказал он, поглаживая Джерарда по потным волосам. — Я принесу…  
  
      — Нет! — закричал Джерард, моментально обхватив Барлоу за плечи, условно поймав его в ловушку. — Ты не оставишь меня… Нет. — Барлоу зарычал и попытался уложить Джерарда обратно на парту, но безрезультатно. Джерард цеплялся за него так, будто он был всей его жизнью, целовал его шею, уткнувшись носом в ключицу.  
  
      — Я просто хочу взять…  
  
      — Нет, — воспротивился Джерард. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Не хочу, чтобы ты покидал меня.  
  
      — Я вернусь! — грубо прошептал Барлоу, но, наконец, отцепил от себя Джерарда и попытался оттолкнуть его от себя.  
  
      — Не надо, — выдохнул Джерард, на этот раз удерживая их вместе ногами. — Я хочу вот так. Так хорошо, — Барлоу вздохнул на его отказ и снова начал двигаться, а его буквально брутальные толчки отображали уровень его отчаянья.  
  
      Он стал аккуратнее, когда из глаз Джерарда брызнули слёзы, даже несмотря на то, что Джерард настаивал на том, что это никак не было связано с болью.  
  
      — Мне не нравится, когда ты грустный, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, поглаживая его по щеке. Джерард не ответил, он лишь вжимался в руку, которая медленно надрачивала ему, пытаясь отключиться от сознания и прийти к наслаждению.  
  
       _Тебе нравится, когда я грустный,_  — пытался не думать Джерард. —  _Вот тогда-то я и нравлюсь тебе больше всего. И только в эти моменты ты любишь меня_.  
  
      И всё же, с чего бы Барлоу ещё пытаться разбить ему сердце в то же мгновение, как он только-только собралось вместе по кусочкам?  
  
()()()  
  
      Не в состоянии терпеть жалкие, удручающие взгляды Майки, Джерард нашёл удобное место, бродя по школьным землям, даже не беря во внимание вечно присутствующую боль, в которой он купался. Он избегал футбольное поле, зная, что здесь были те же порядки, что и в гимназии.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, футбольное поле было пусто, и сделанные из дерева края были идеальным местом для Джерарда, чтобы затеряться между ними и исчезнуть. Он пытался продолжать идти, стараясь полностью сконцентрироваться на каждом сделанном шаге и выкинуть из головы эти мысли. Как бы то ни было, приблизившись сзади к металлическим трибунам, он позволил себе сползти на землю: его мысли сконцентрировались на куда более важных проблемах, чем пятна от грязи и травы на школьной форме.  
  
      Он опустил лицо в ладони и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам ветра среди деревьев и травы, но не слыша их. Всё, что он может воспроизвести, так это его собственные панические мысли.  
  
      Неважно, как бы сильно он ни пытался, он не мог заставить Барлоу признать хоть какие-то чувства к нему. Единственная его привязанность, казалось, была физической… Секс, поцелуи, объятья… Прикосновения.  
  
      Но он беспокоился не только по поводу этого, ему также необходимо было оберегать свои чувства от Фрэнка. Сколько бы он ни ненавидел признаваться в этом, но чувства всё же были — он всё ещё ощущал эйфорию, когда чирлидерша расстраивалась, и всё ещё хотел улыбаться при мысли о том, что Фрэнк сказал, что любит его, — несмотря на то, что отреагировал он не так уж хорошо, когда Фрэнк признался в этом…  
  
      И, что самое худшее, теперь во всё вмешался Майки. Конечно же, он притворился, будто будет тихо сидеть в уголке, но Джерард знал его куда лучше. Он ждал, пока Джерард, по его мнению, не будет его подозревать, а затем начнёт действовать.  
  
      Единственное, что Джерард мог с этим сделать, так это оставаться подозрительным вечно…  
  
      Кто хотел жить вот так? Жить в таком страхе… всегда?  
  
       _Так уйди от Барлоу, поцелуй Фрэнка и позволь Майки почувствовать себя спасителем этого дня,_  горько подумал Джерард. В его голове скользнула ещё одна мысль, та, чтобы была связана с оправданием предыдущей, но его прервало то, что сзади появилась рука и зажала ему рот, а ещё одна — схватила его запястья, когда он инстинктивно попытался отдёрнуть руки.  
  
      — Хэй, пидорас. У нас для тебя работка, — протянул противный голос. Джерард резко откинул голову назад, пытаясь высвободиться, и открыл рот, чтобы укусить противника, но безуспешно.  
  
      Оправившись от первоначального шока, Джерард был в состоянии рузко толкнуть напавшего локтём под рёбра, чем удивил атакующего; он нанёс удар ему по рёбрам и по ногам. Напавший развернулся, сплёвывая ругательства, чтобы выглядить устрашающе, словно ощерившийся кот.  
  
      Противником, конечно же, оказался спортсмен — тот самый брюнет из команды по лакроссу. Джерард ощутил укол в груди, когда понял, что никогда прежде с этим парнем у него не было. Казалось, будто он каждый день привлекал новых врагов, даже не прилагая усилий…  
  
      — Куда это ты направляешься? — выплюнул спортсмен, отвлечённо потирая место удара на груди одной рукой и вставая с газона. Очевидно, заметил Джерард, он лежал под трибунами в промежутке впереди, чтобы наброситься на него.  
  
      — Да, — спястя секунду позади Джерарда послышался уже более знакомый голос. Джерард повернул голову и краем глаза заметил своего главного противника — блондинистого сноба с крючковатым носом. — Куда это ты направляешься? — из адской темноты тут же показались ещё два спортсмена, поспешно заключив свою добычу между собой в ловушку.  
  
      Джерард начал дрожать, зная, что будет драться, но обязательно проиграет.  
  
      — Неплохо выглядишь сегодня, — фыркнул один из четверых. — А это что у тебя на глазах? Тени? — группка спортсменов начала гоготать, а Джерард тем временем нервно и агрессивно метался взглядом между всеми ними.  
  
      — Какой это цвет? Может, я мог бы посоветовать его своей девушке.  
  
      — Оу, ты ничего не говоришь. Ты испугался?  
  
      — Оу, ты  _испугался_  нас?  
  
      — Не бойся, мы просто хотим немного поразвлечься, — они сразу же набросились на него, хватая его запястья и начиная насилие. Резкий удар в лицо оставляет его с кровоточащей губой, он даже может почувствовать вкус крови, а голова ударяется обо что-то твёрдое на земле, когда они дёргают его вниз.  
  
      В гнетущей тишине Джерард обхватил себя руками, чтобы скрыться от повторяющихся ударов, которые, кажется, никогда не кончатся, но ничего не произошло. Трое из них просто пинали его, пока четвёртый возвышался над ним, глядя вниз и садистски ухмыляясь.  
  
      — Ты ниже нас, педик. Настал время поставить тебя на твоё место, — Джерард застонал, увидев, как они все разом зашевелились. Поставить его обратно на его место? Когда это он вообще его покидал?  
  
      И  _затем_  началось насилие.  
  
      Сначала он не встревожился, когда они начали разрывать его школьный пиджак. Это был не первый раз, когда они оскверняли его школьную форму по той причине, что он якобы не заслуживал «чести» носить её. Но ужас начал настигать его, когда они содрали с него галстук и привязали им ему руки к основанию трибуны перед тем, как один из них с силой схватил его рубашку и начал раздирать её на части.  
  
      — Что за хуйня? — прошипел на них Джерард, раздражаясь на самого себя за то, что тратил энергию на разговоры с ними и давал им насладиться реакцией, но не был в состоянии сдержать своё недоумение.  
  
      — Мы дадим тебе то, что ты хочешь, пидор несчастный, — сказал блондин с ужасающей ухмылкой. Джерард уставился на него, а его глаза расширялись с нарастающим непониманием и гнетущим ужасом.  
  
      Он сказал себе, что они несерьёзно, что они пытаются запугать его так же, как и сотни раз прежде. Они ненавидели его из-за того, что он трахался с парнями, так с какого перепуга им насиловать его, даже если это лишь для того, чтобы спутать его мысли и ещё сильнее разрушить его?  
  
      Они не… не…  
  
      Но да, так всё и было…  
  
      — Отъебитесь нахуй от меня! — взвизгнул Джерард, отбиваясь ногами, когда один из спортсменов присел между ними и начал возиться с его пряжкой. На него накотила ещё большая паника, когда он понял, какова будет цена — каково будет унижение, — если они разденут его.  
  
      Даже пятнадцати минут не прошло с того момента, как он был со своим учителем, и между ними не было ни намёка на защиту. Семя Барлоу всё ещё было внутри него, а какая-то часть и вовсе присохла с бёдрам. Если они разденут его — а сомнений в том, что именно это они и намеревались сделать, не было, — они увидят следы, и травля никогда не закончится.  
  
      — Оу, теперь ты начинаешь драться. Ведёшь себя так, будто тебе это не нравится, — произнёс спортсмен, указывая остальным, чтобы те держали Джерарда за ноги, когда он разделался с пряжкой и переместился к пуговице и ширинке его взятых в плен джинсов.  
  
      — Отпустите меня! — заорал Джерард, отбиваясь от окружающих его рук и безрезультатно пытаясь вытянуть свои связанные руки. Материал его галстука начал скрипеть, но ничего больше не произошло, потому что он был крепко-накрепко связан. — Слезь! — его крики стали рваными, а затем и вовсе замолкли, когда пояс его брюк вместе с боксёрами дёрнули вниз.  
  
      Он уставился на пробивающиеся лучи света сквозь трибуны и дрожаще вздохнул. Всё закончилось. Закончился и он. Они никогда не забудут ему этого.


	8. My Brutal Romance

      Джерард пришёл в сознание, постанывая и медленно втягивая воздух в лёгкие дрожащими губами, пытаясь успокоиться. Он потянулся, уставившись в темноту не в состоянии разглядеть больше парочки лучей тусклого света, льющегося сквозь многоуровневые трибуны, возвышающиеся над ним. Запястья у него всё ещё были связаны его же галстуком, и он начал всхлипывать, когда ему не помогло то, что он потянул ткань.  
  
      Делая всё, что только возможно, чтобы не паниковать, Джерард начал аккуратно выкручивать каждое запястье из галстука, пытаясь достаточно ослабить узлы, чтобы высвободиться. Он подсознательно сжал колени вместе, несмотря на боль, пытаясь спрятаться, даже несмотря на то, что здесь было слишком темно, чтобы кто-то увидел его, и то, что он знал, что вокруг никого не было.  
  
      Он чувствовал одиночество в воздухе, и оно оседало у него в груди. Когда он отключился, здесь было четверо людей, связавших его, четверо людей, которые, он думал, никогда не ступят так низко — достаточно низко, чтобы каждый из них овладел им, по очереди, не обращая внимания на его мольбы, несмотря на его крики, не думая об их постоянных подружках… Чтобы оставить его привязанным к трибунам без средств освобождения за исключением поиска.  
  
      Джерард бессильно вскрикнул в ужасе, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника. Вообще никто не собирался приходить ему на помощь, а сам он был не в состоянии высвободиться… Кто-нибудь вообще искал его? Раз на улице было так темно, значит должно было быть уже за десять часов вечера… Он всегда был дома к половине пятого… Неужели его родители не думали, что он сбежал? Неужели Майки не знает?  
  
      Где  _был_  Майки? Среди всех людей в мире Джерард хотел видеть именно его в этот момент. Майки не отверг бы его, как, возможно, сделал бы Барлоу… Как мог сделать Фрэнк. Возможно, Майки бы тоже плакал и хотел помочь.  
  
      — Твой брат следующий, пидор! — выплюнул спортсмен-брюнет после того, как Джерард прикусил язык, когда тот попытался войти в его рот. — Твой брат следующий!  
  
      Джерард снова вскрикнул лишь от воспоминаний и потянул запястья, услышав удовлетворённый скрип ткани. Повязка достаточно ослабилась, чтобы Джерард смог высвободить левую руку, что моментально наполнило его удовольствием и надеждой.  
  
      Как только его руки были свободны, он притянул их к груди и перекатился на бок, позволяя себе свернуться на влажной траве и пытаясь отмахнуться от воспоминаний того, что случилось.  
  
      Должно быть, это кошмар. Не было другого объяснения. Спортсмены  _не_  сделали бы такого. Они бы не ступили так низко… Они бы не преступили закон таким образом — пытаясь изнасиловать мальчишку… Они не могли. Это был лишь кошмар, потому что в нём не было смысла.  
  
      Джерард начал всхлипывать, закрывая лицо руками и пытаясь исчезнуть.  
  
      Он хотел пойти домой. Он хотел увидеть Майки и сказать ему, что мир рушится и что они должны сбежать все вместе — он, Фрэнк и Рэй… все они вместе. Просто менять школы и бежать куда-нибудь: прочь от Барлоу и их врагов.  
  
      Он хотел домой…  
  
      Джерард ещё несколько раз сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и опустил руки от лица, уставившись в темноту на ошмётки своей одежды. Тёмная куча лежала слева от него, и он аккуратно подполз к ней, не двигаясь и на сантиметр больше, чем было необходимо, чтобы иметь возможность схватить одежду кончиками пальцев и притянуть её к себе.  
  
      Он умудрился вновь обрадоваться, снова натянув свой пиджак от школьной формы и укутавшись в нём. Джерард наслаждался её удобством несколько минут перед тем, как понять, что он был практически бесполезен и ему было необходимо найти свои брюки.  
  
      Боль была практически невыносимой, когда он начал красться, искоса пялясь в темноту вокруг себя, на объекты, которые становились видны, только когда их освещали отдалённые сенсорные уличные фонари по всей территории школы. Его ботинки было легко разглядеть, и он схватил их, когда приблизился к ним, но не обул.  
  
      С минуту он боялся, что в последней садистской попытке сломить его спортсмены украли нижнюю часть его школьной формы, но затем он наконец запнулся о свои штаны и без сомнений быстро надел их.  
  
      Он хотел выбраться отсюда. Он больше не мог выносить темноты и странных звуков ночи. Ему было всё равно, что его тело, казалось, готово было разорваться с каждым сделанным шагом, пока он ковылял прочь от трибун через всё поле к входу в кампус. Джерард хотел уйти домой до того, как кто-то ещё решил бы, что он заслуживает ещё больше боли.  
  
()()()  
  
      Джерард начал смеяться и плакать в один и тот же момент, когда увидел, что в окнах гостиной его дома горел свет. Часы на здании школы показывали 01:38 ночи, а прогулка до дома всё ещё занимала полчаса, а может, даже час, потому что Джерард безмолвно волочил ноги по улице с такой болью, которую он себе даже никогда не мог представить.  
  
       Даже несмотря на то, что было уже так поздно, кто-то всё ещё ждал его. Обеспокоенно ждал его возвращения…  
  
      Он дёрнул переднюю дверь, но она оказалась закрыта. Ключи от дома, он уже заранее знал, не будут лежать у него в кармане, так что он решил звонить в дверь, а не стучать. Звук моментально разнёсся по дому, отчего Джерард начал улыбаться, и вытер нос рукавом пиджака.  
  
      Дверной замок щёлкнул, а затем дверь распахнулась. На пороге вместо Майки появилась его мать, отчего лицо Джерарда сразу поменялось, и он пристально уставился на неё. Как кто-то мог выглядеть так облегчённо и так обозлённо в один и тот же момент?  
  
      Когда она не сделала ни движения, он сам открыл дверь и зашёл в дом, наслаждаясь теплом и знакомыми запахами, которые моментально захлестнули его. Это было похоже на приезд домой после длинного ужасающего отдыха.  
  
      — Джерард, больше никогда меня так не пугай! Где ты был? Что… случилось? — Джерард улыбнулся ей, даже несмотря на то, что он снова плакал, и обнял её вместо ответа. — Где твоя рубашка? — спросила она, будучи уже сама находясь за гранью слёз.  
  
      Джерард не ответил ей — лишь отпустил и прошёл дальше внутрь дома, оставляя ей открытую дверь, а сам на заплетающихся ногах потащился к себе в подвал. Она последовала за ним.  
  
      — Джерард, что случилось? Ответь мне!  
  
      — Меня избили, — сказал Джерард, усиливая тон безразличия, пока копался в шкафу в поисках пижамы — чего-то огромного размера и мягкого, во что он мог бы закутаться после того, как вымылся бы. — Вырубился ненадолго…   
  
      — Что? — его мать подошла к нему, аккуратно касаясь его руки и пытаясь заставить его смотреть ей в глаза. Этого-то он и не мог делать, когда врал. — Что произошло  _на самом деле_? Почему ты сейчас мне врёшь? Что ты сделал?  
  
      — Что я сделал? — повторил Джерард, отвлечённо глядя на шкаф глазами, которые становились всё больше и больше. — Что я вообще когда-либо делал? — он обернулся и уставился на лестницу, с болью застонав, когда начал взбираться вверх по ступенькам.  
  
      — Куда ты идёшь? — отчаянно крикнула ему мать вслед, снова последовав за ним. Джерард услышал звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, а затем безошибочно тяжёлые шаги своего отца, приближающиеся к мимолётной ссоре.  
  
      — Просто собираюсь принять душ, — пробормотал Джерард, проскальзывая мимо своего отца, который уже появился перед ними. Он заметно дёрнулся, когда тот задел его плечом, не в состоянии контролировать свой страх.  
  
      Он не думал, что спортсмены ступят так низко, но так и произошло… Его отец был больше их, а может, и сильнее. Кто скажет, что он не собирался сделать того же, что сделали они? Он был более чем в состоянии…  
  
      — Думаю, ты должен подождать минуточку и сначала поговорить с нами, — сказал его отец без какой-либо злости или горечи в голосе. От этого Джерард почувствовал себя чуть лучше. О чём он беспокоился? Это была его семья… Они не сделают подобного с ним. Он же знал это, так ведь?  
  
      — Где Майки? — спросил Джерард, стоя в дверях ванной; он посмотрел прямо в лицо своего отца, но затем опустил глаза.  
  
      — Я сказала ему идти спать, — мягко ответил его мать, подходя к своему старшему сыну и дотрагиваясь до его подбородка, где присохла кровь от его разбитой губы. — Джерард, чт…  
  
      — Я сказал тебе, меня избили, — резко ответил он, попятившись от неё в ванную. Возможно, это было самое безопасное место во всём доме. Никто не ебал тебе мозги, когда ты сидел на унитазе, никто не шёл за тобой в душ в поисках ссоры. Он закрыл дверь и запер её, даже несмотря на то, что никто из его родителей не пытался погнаться за ним, как он и ожидал.  
  
      Он положил одежду на столик и достал полотенце, пытаясь не слушать своих родителей в то время, как они тут же начали спорить.  
  
      — Я поговорю с ним, — продолжал твердить его отец.  
  
      — Ты лишь сделаешь…  
  
      — Нет, не сделаю.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не кричи на него, он и так плачет…  
  
      — Я не собираюсь кричать!  
  
      — Тсс, ты разбудишь Майки. — Джерард включил воду перед тем, как раздеться, лишь чтобы утопить в ней их голоса.  
  
()()()  
  
      — Могу я остаться дома вместо школы? — спросил Джерард своего отца, который стоял посреди гостиной и ждал, пока он закончит с душем. Джерард не хотел ничего обсуждать, он хотел пойти в кровать, потому что он чувствовал себя так, будто умирал, но не хотел, чтобы его отец бегал за ним по всему дому. Его отец хотел ответов, и он собирался вскоре получить их, если будет достаточно терпеливым.  
  
      Майки, чёрт возьми, скорее всего, скажет ему.  
  
      — Да, — ответил его отец, словно в замешательстве. Несколько минут они стояли в тишине; Джерард пялился в пол, пытаясь не думать о том, что случилось бы, если бы его отец неожиданно обвинил бы его, повалил на пол и мучил бы, как спортсмены. Это была его семья, он хотел доверять им… — Это был кто-то из твоей школы? — спросил его отец.   
  
      Джерард открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Нет», но тут же закрыл его. Открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Да», но затем остановился. Он уже начал было говорить, что он не помнил, но его отец оборвал его.  
  
      — Просто иди в кровать, — неожиданно сказал он.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Или. Поспи немного, — он говорил без злобы, но Джерард всё ещё мог уловить это. — Ты просто не хочешь об этом говорить, так что просто иди. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стоял здесь и врал мне, — на лице Джерарда появился пристальный взгляд, возможно, даже более расстроенный, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
      Это было настолько типично. Так, что, может он и собирался соврать? И что? Почему его отец просто не мог добраться до правды? Спросить его, почему он чувствовал себя так, будто ему было необходимо соврать…  
  
      Спортсмены были не такими, как Барлоу. Если бы кто-то спросил… Если бы кто-то спросил, изнасиловали ли его спортсмены, он бы ответил «Да»… Джерард одарил своего отца двусмысленным взглядом и повернулся, покидая кухню без лишних слов.  
  
      Он не хотел находиться в собственной комнате. Быть окружённым рисунками, на которые его вдохновлял его же учитель — учитель, которого он любил, и который, он знал, никогда больше не полюбит его после этого, — звучало как настоящее ментальное мучение.  
  
      Он хотел быть с Майки, тем, кто, он был уверен, никогда не сделает ему больно… если только это не будет ему же во благо.  
  
      Джерард проскользнул в тёмную комнату Майки, практически сразу же спотыкаясь о разнообразный мусор, разбросанный у него по полу, отчего всё его тело свело судорогой, пока он пытался сохранить равновесие. Наконец он добрался до кровати Майки, не обращая никакого внимания на тело, через которое он перелез, чтобы доползти до безопасного местечка на матрасе. По какой-то неясной причине он чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда прижимался спиной к стене, а Майки тем временем находился между ним и дверью.  
  
      Майки теперь никак не мог заснуть, когда Джерард перелез через него, пытаясь разделить с ним кровать, так же, как он не мог заснуть, когда его брата не было.  
  
      Он слышал, как Джерард пришёл домой, слышал, как ругались его родители, слышал, как их отец отправил Джерарда в кровать…  
  
      Ранее от пытался сказать матери, что это был его учитель. Вот почему Джерарда не было дома, но она его не так поняла. Когда он сказал, что Джерард виделся со своим учителем, он не имел в виду «виделся после школы».  
  
      «Майки, его не было уже четыре часа! Он не со своим учителем!» — после этого она не дала ему объяснить…  
  
      — Джерард, — прошептал Майки. Рядом с ним Джерард зашевелился, будучи не совсем бодрствуя. — Это был наш учитель?  
  
      — Нет, — то, как он произнёс это, будто раскрывая страшный секрет, заставило Майки поверить ему.  
  
()()()  
  
      Джерард тихо всхлипнул, осматривая кровь, что текла из запястий и сгиба локтя. Он раскачивался зад-вперёд, сидя на полу ванной, вытирая руку о внутреннюю поверхность бедра, откуда бежала кровь. Ему было уже всё равно, где резать себя, как резать или сколько крови он терял. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё это ушло.  
  
      После того, как он просидел дома два дня, его отец заставил его вернуться в школу. Майки пытался поспорить с ним в защиту Джерарда, но проиграл. Майки никогда не выходил победителем из спора, особенно когда его отец повышал голос.   
  
      Казалось, всё шло хорошо — настолько хорошо, насколько вообще могло идти, — пока Барлоу не поцеловал его после урока рисования. Не в состоянии объяснить, почему он не ответил на поцелуй, не в состоянии сказать, почему не останется после школы, Джерард сбежал и пришёл домой рано без разрешения.  
  
      Когда Майки пришёл домой, он привёл с собой Фрэнка, и Джерард больше не мог этого вытерпеть.  
  
      Так что он немного… сломался? Кому было не всё равно? Кто заботился о том, где он резался, как резался и насколько глубоко? Никто. Никто… Это было неважно. Его родители перестали спрашивать, что произошло, им было насрать. Майки не спрашивал: пока в деле не был замешан Барлоу, он, казалось, не решался.  
  
      Джерард снова схватил лезвие и протащил его прямо по ладони, одаривая себя всем заметной отметиной и растворяясь в боли. Ну и что, что кто-то увидит? Может,  _тогда_  они придут и помогут!  
  
      Может, тогда им станет не всё равно.  
  
      Послышался громкий стук в дверь, и Джерард подпрыгнул. Лезвие выскользнуло у него из руки и приземлилось в ненаполненный душ.  
  
      — Хей, Джерард? С тобой всё в порядке? Ты там уже долго… — Это был Фрэнк… Джерард схватил рулон туалетной бумаги и начал торопливо стирать кровь с ног, вздрагивая и шипя от боли.  
  
      — Д-да, я… Я в порядке! — отозвался Джерард, поднимаясь на ноги и включая воду. Он оглядел своё тело и вместе с ним пол. На кафеле было не так много крови, но, когда Джерард стал промывать предплечья холодной водой, раковина стала окрашиваться в красный.  
  
      Он отряхнул руку и открыл крышку унитаза, выбрасывая туда охапку окровавленных салфеток перед тем, как оторвать ещё одну, смочить и вытереть ею бёдра так, как только мог.  
  
      — Джерард, можем мы… Могу я поговорить с тобой, когда ты выйдешь?  
  
      — К-конечно, — отозвался Джерард, снова поднимая кровоточащую руку и проклиная себя за то, что даже подумал изрезать её. — Просто подожди в моей комнате, ладно? Я выйду через минуту. — Он выбросил остальные салфетки в унитаз и смыл их, концентрируясь на том, чтобы найти бинты — много бинтов, — чтобы кровь не просочилась сквозь его рубашку.  
  
()()()  
  
      — Майки рассказал, что тебя избили после школы в понедельник, — мягко произнёс Фрэнк, смотря на пол, вместо Джерарда. Было так тяжело глядеть на него: боль в его глазах смотрелась так, будто готова была поглотить любого, кто осмелился бы взглянуть на неё.  
  
      — Ну, и… почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — задал вопрос Джерард, в его тоне не было никакой признательности по отношению к серьёзности проблемы.  
  
      — Потому что я хочу знать, что случилось на самом деле, — сказал Фрэнк, смотря на Джерарда и буквально умоляя его глазами. — Это мистер Барлоу причинил тебе боль? — Джерард взглянул на него.  
  
      —  _Он_  не сделал бы такого со мной, — выпалил Джерард в ответ.  
  
      — Тогда кто? — спросил Фрэнк, переходя на другую сторону комнаты, чтобы встать рядом с Джерардом, который, казалось, сторонился его.  
  
      — Просто несколько парней из команды по лакроссу, — пробормотал Джерард. — Ничего удивительного…  
  
      — Оу, — прошептал Фрэнк в ответ. Почему было так сложно говорить с ним? Он был как открытая книга, таким обнажённым, его можно было с лёгкостью прочесть. Теперь же он отдалялся от него, делая практически невозможным добраться до него.  
  
      — Почему ты думаешь, что я вру на счёт этого? — неожиданно спросил Джерард. — Ты что, как мой отец, думаешь, что я напился и вырубился на обочине дороги?  
  
      — Твой отец сказал такое? — спросил Фрэнк, встревоженно смотря на Джерарда.  
  
      — Нет… Но ощущение, будто он так и думает, — признался Джерард, уставившись в пол, а затем снова на Фрэнка. Фрэнк одарил его сочувствующим взглядом и покачал головой. — Он не верит мне, когда я говорю, что меня избили до беспамятства, так что же ещё могло произойти? Конечно же, я сам с собой это сделал, правда?  
  
      — Джерард, что ещё они с тобой сделали? — уверенно спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Что  _они_  сделали? — спросил Джерард раздражённо-саркастичным тоном. Фрэнк печально взглянул на него, внимая покрытые шрамами губы и одержимые глаза. — Ты, наверно, имеешь в виду, что сделал  _я_.  
  
      — Нет, — воспротивился Фрэнк. — Я имею в виду, что,  _блять_ , сделали они, потому что тебе нет смысла пропускать школу из-за того, что какой-то мудак разбил тебе губу! Мне плевать, что твой отец не понимает этого или что Майки не спрашивает. Я спрашиваю, и я хочу знать. Мне нужно помочь тебе, Джерард.  
  
      — Почему? — тихо спросил Джерард, пересекая комнату, чтобы упасть на кровать. — Почему тебе  _нужно_  помогать?  
  
      — Потому что я знаю тебя, Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк, садясь рядом с другом, который отодвинулся от него. — Я боюсь, что если я не помогу тебе, то ты причинишь себе вред.  
  
      — Да, так он и сказал, — выплюнул Джерард, в отвращении поджимая губы и про себя сравнивая Фрэнка со своим учителем. И затем Фрэнк попытался бы совратить его…  
  
      — Джерард, я боюсь, что ты убьёшь себя, — громко проговорил Фрэнк, привлекая к себе слегка нервный взгляд Джерарда. Взгляд, который говорил о том, что он думал над этим. — И если ты сделаешь это, я  _умру_. Пожалуйста, просто поговори со мной. Я не буду заставлять тебя никому рассказывать,  _я_  никому не скажу, я не заставлю тебя ничего делать и никуда идти… Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты  _общался_! Говорил! Позволил кому-нибудь помочь тебе, — какое-то время Джерард неотрывно глядел на него, не двигаясь и просто закусывая нижнюю губу. Фрэнк наблюдал, как в глазах Джерарда корчились противоречивые чувства, и он попытался побороть их своим чутким взглядом.  
  
      — Фрэнк, ты всё ещё любишь меня? — тихо спросил Джерард, склонив голову и бессмысленно уставившись в пол.  
  
      — Да, — признался Фрэнк, — люблю.  
  
      — И ты не расскажешь Майки?  
  
      — Расскажешь Майки?  
  
      — Если я расскажу тебе, что случилось, — повторил Джерард, всё ещё уставившись в пол, — пообещай, что не расскажешь Майки.  
  
      — Я сказал тебе, я никому больше не скажу, — обнадёжил его Фрэнк, положив руку на плечо Джерарда и аккуратно потерев его. — Говорить со мной безопасно.  
  
      Джерард безмолвно посмотрел на него и пересел чуть ближе к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Я сказал Барлоу, что люблю его, — сказал Джерард, почувствовав воодушевление, когда Фрэнк ничего на это не сказал. — Думаю, он начал говорить, что я не мог… или что он не любит меня, но я не могу выдержать этого, поэтому я… я заставил его замолчать. Я… я поцеловал его, — Фрэнк не спрашивал Джерарда, почему он начал рассказывать о Барлоу. Он продолжал молчать и позволил Джерарду по-своему рассказать свою историю. Если он хотел начать сначала, так как это каким-то образом облегчило бы столкновение с её концом, тогда хорошо. Кому вообще было не наплевать, что все остальные были падки до финальной сцены? — Мы не пользовались защитой, — сказал Джерард, хватаясь за простынь замотанной рукой и пытаясь напустить на себя безразличный вид. — Я не хотел сразу же идти домой, понимаешь? В голове крутилась куча мыслей… Я просто хотел подумать. Парни… Они набросились на меня, пока я был отвлечён, — затем Джерард остановился; выглядел он загнанным в тупик и намеревался завершить рассказ на этом.  
  
      Фрэнк не позволил ему этого.  
  
      — Всего два парня? — спросил он, привлекая порицательный взгляд Джерарда. Фрэнк не ответил на него.  
  
      — Четверо, — выплюнул Джерард перед тем, как тяжело вздохнуть. Он метнул взгляд в сторону своего стола, где лежал чистый лист бумаги. — Сначала они избили меня, но… — Джерард звучно сглотнул, а его глаза начали слезиться. Фрэнк вернулся к поглаживанию его плеча и попытался успокоить его, ничего не говоря, не желая перебивать его на случай, если он начал бы говорить.  
  
      Джерард чувствовал себя, как в ловушке, бесследно загнанным в угол. Что хорошего в том, что он расскажет Фрэнку? Что он мог сделать? Это ничего не изменит… Но всё же, Джерард хотел рассказать. Фрэнк успокоит его, может, обнимет, а может, даже поплачет с ним.  
  
      Фрэнк не захочет попробовать переспать с ним, как это сделал Барлоу. И Джерард находил в этом свой собственный уют.  
  
      — Они… Фрэнк, — застонал Джерард, опуская голову на плечо своего друга. Моментально руки Фрэнка обвили его, увлекая в уют и тепло.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк, утыкаясь носом в спутанные волосы Джерарда. — Ты не должен бояться говорить мне.  
  
      — Ты не поверишь мне, — заявил Джерард, качая головой и дрожаще вздыхая.  
  
      — Да, я поверю, Джерард. Просто расскажи мне, — умолял Фрэнк, а его голос стал надламываться, когда он почувствовал, как боль Джерарда становилась его собственной. — Ты не обязан проходить через всё это в одиночку.  
  
      — Они изнасиловали меня, — сказал Джерард шёпотом перед тем, как начать всхлипывать, а затем разразился слезами. Фрэнк тут же крепче обнял Джерарда, и его друг всем весом облокотился на него, буквально силой заставляя лечь его на кровать.  
  
      Джерард лежал на нём, обхватив его ногами, а их грудные клетки соприкасались. Он слегка пододвинулся, чтобы уткнуться носом в его подбородок, уютно вздыхая, несмотря на свои слёзы, когда Фрэнк поднёс руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам.  
  
      Они изнасиловали его… будто бы его мозг и без них уже не был выебан. Что было следующим? Пожар унёс бы жизни всех, кого он любил? Что он вообще сделал такого, что накликал на себя ненависть всего мира?  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Джерард, — прошептал Фрэнк, когда Джерард переместился, чтобы лечь рядом с ним, а не лежать на нём. Джерард не ответил, но придвинулся ближе, положив голову Фрэнку на плечо и перекинув одну из ног через его тело.  
  
      Так Джерард чувствовал себя в безопасности — когда Фрэнк лежал между ним и дверью. Это было слишком похоже на то, как он обычно лежал с Майки, только это было по-другому… Казалось, здесь больше эмоций заполняло микроскопическое пространство между ними.  
  
      «Я люблю тебя, Джерард», — сказал Фрэнк. Джерард хотел сказать, но не мог, что он думал, что тоже любил его.


	9. My Pathetic Romance

      Джерард чувствовал себя более чем противоречиво, когда вошёл в кабинет рисования после школы, уже снимая галстук, глядя на открытую дверь кладовой. Он закрыл за собой дверь и запер её на ключ, не утруждая себя объявиться, так как Барлоу уже ожидал его. Они снова говорили после урока, и Барлоу сказал, что он бы примирился с тем, если бы он снова вернулся, даже несмотря на то, что прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как они занимались сексом.  
  
      Он не объяснил Барлоу, почему он избегал его, несмотря даже на то, что его учитель спросил об этом. Он просто заявил, что не мог по какой-то тайной причине заниматься с ним любовью.  
  
      Джерард подкрался к кладовке и заглянул внутрь, где стоял Барлоу, рассматривая ручку канцелярского ножа под голой лампой.  
  
      — Знаешь, я тут подумал попробовать что-нибудь пожёстче, — сказал Барлоу, оборачиваясь к Джерарду и улыбаясь. Его кривая ухмылка превратилась в хмурое выражение лица, когда он заметил, что Джерард нервно уставился на канцелярский нож; к слову, выглядел он ужасно бледным. Затем Барлоу начал хихикать, заставляя Джерарда попятиться на шаг назад. — В прошлый раз тебе понравилось, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, отчего Джерард почувствовал подступающую тошноту. — Помнишь? Тогда, когда я завязал тебе глаза…  
  
      — Я… я помню, — громко заикнулся Джерард, пялясь на канцелярский нож, а затем на Барлоу. — Э-это то, что ты… использовал на мне? — спросил он, молясь на то, чтобы ответом стало «Нет». Какой больной ублюдок стал бы совершать такую ужасную вещь для такой цели… Даже со спрятанным лезвием… Кто вообще… мог ввести это внутрь кого-то? Кто вообще мог подумать, что это принесёт удовольствие?  
  
      Барлоу посмотрел на нож и почти что с любовью улыбнулся на него.  
  
      — Только ручку. Я не хотел ранить тебя, но я подумал, что его форма дарует тебе интересные ощущения, — Джерард громко сглотнул и попытался поймать взгляд своего учителя. — Хочешь попробовать ещё раз? В последний раз ты сказал, что тебе понравилось, — Джерард покачал головой, смотря на железную ручку и спрятанное лезвие. Какой больной ублюдок подумал бы воспользоваться этим? — Нет?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Джерард не громче шёпота. Барлоу недовольно хмыкнул и положил канцелярский нож обратно на полку. Он приблизился к Джерарду, обхватив его одной рукой вокруг талии, чтобы притянуть поближе, а другой рукой закрывая дверь. Когда она захлопнулась, Джерард подпрыгнул — не ожидая звука и уже напрягаясь, — его тело тут же столкнулось с телом Барлоу в самом интимном смысле.  
  
      Барлоу усмехнулся и притянул его ближе, прижимаясь у нему и гладя его по волосам. Когда он переместил руки, нацеливаясь расстегнуть ремень Джерарда, тот нервно отстранился.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Барлоу, глядя на Джерарда скорее с разочарованием, а не уверенностью. Джерард увидел этот взгляд, и его глаза наполнились слезами. — Что, Джерард? — Барлоу снова подошёл к Джерарду и ласково обнял его.  
  
      — Только, пожалуйста, будь аккуратен, — Джерард всхлипнул, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Барлоу. — Я сегодня не могу… Я не могу принять этого. Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, — Барлоу нежно погладил его волосы, пытаясь утешить его, но действие казалось равнодушным.  
  
      — Ты снова грустный, — прошептал Барлоу, смахивая Джерарда со своей груди и нежно беря в ладони его лицо. — Что с тобой случилось? М? Тебя так долго не бло. Ты нашёл кого-то ещё и не хочешь, чтобы я знал? — Джерард громко всхлипнул и покачал головой. — Что тогда, Джерард? — он выпустил лицо Джерарда из рук и начал гладить его по плечам, медленно двигаясь вниз по рукам и добираясь до его запястий, сразу же замечая неровности на коже под пиджаком. — Что это?  
  
      Джерард попытался вырвать у него свои руки, чтобы скрыть разрывы на запястьях, потому что он знал, что Барлоу сорвёт повязки и увидет.  
  
      «Я больше не хочу видеть на тебе новые порезы», — сказал ему Барлоу, когда они впервые встретились. Джерард боялся того, что сделает Барлоу, если увидит.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил Барлоу, закричав, чем заставил колени Джерарда подкоситься, коогда на него накатила паника. Он пытался отдёрнуть запястья, но Барлоу отпустил лишь одну его руку, так что он мог поправить рукава пиджака и рубашки, чтобы показать бинты. Он начал разматывать их, несмотря на все его просьбы и крики. — Что ты сделал? — он звучал зло, не уверенно, не взволнованно, не грустно — лишь взбешённо, потому что тело Джерарда теперь имело для него куда меньшую ценность.  
  
      Барлоу отпустил запястья, как только он развязал повязки, и тут же схватил вторую руку, даже несмотря на то, что Джерард пялился на него в ужасе и пытался говорить его больше не снимать повязки.  
  
      — Где ещё? — спросил Барлоу, кидая Джерарду обратно его размотанную руку. Джерард поднял на него опечаленные глаза, а на его лице показались боль и отторжение. Он ожидал, что Барлоу отреагирует на это, как раньше, в первый день — будет ухаживать за ранами и вылечит их добрыми словами. — Где  _ещё_? — снова спросил Барлоу, вставая на колени, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Джерардом.  
  
      Джерард не ответил. Он лишь продолжал пялиться в пол и дрожать, боясь следующего его шага.  
  
      — Здесь? — зло спросил Барлоу, больно хватая Джерарда за внутреннюю часть бедра. Джерард вскрикнул от наложившихся страха и боли в то время, как порезы начали кровоточить. Он пришёл сюда в поисках любви и привязанности… Но теперь он знал, что получил то, что заслуживал. — Прости, прости… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Прости! — Джерарду казалось, что он уже был согласен принять наказание, которое приготовил для него Барлоу… Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Барлоу не начал прижимать его к полу, забираясь на него и отпуская его волосы, чтобы схватиться за пряжку ремня.  
  
      После этого Джерард больше не мог терпеть. Он рушился, он ломался, он разваливался на куски — он делал то, как ещё можно было поэтично назвать то, как он забывал о своей преданности и полагался только на свои инстинкты самосохранения.  
  
()()()  
  
      Рэй приехал вместе с Фрэнком, потому что Майки не мог больше ждать возле дома, пока Джерард не придёт домой. Ему нравилось, когда рядом был кто-то, кто мог бы отвлечь его от минут, которые тянулись так медленно, от дополнительного часа, который ему приходилось проводить в ожидании, чтобы посмотреть, придёт ли Джерард домой томящимся от любви или плачущим.  
  
      Громкий стук, что пронёсся через весь дом, когда появился Джерард, застиг Майки врасплох, но он отреагировал не так, как думал сам. Майки знал, что должен был испытывать сочувствие, ужас, страх и боль за своего брата, но сейчас он, скорее, почти ничего не чувствовал. На этот раз это было виной самого Джерарда. Его никто не заставлял возвращаться к мистеру Барлоу. Это решение он принял полностью самостоятельно.  
  
      Почему ему нужен был мистер Барлоу, когда они с Фрэнком, казалось, наконец начали открываться друг другу, было выше уровня понимания Майки, но он не спрашивал.  
  
      Послышался ещё один громкий хлопок, когда Джерард закрыл дверь, а затем приглушённый звук. Это могло означать только то, что Джерард скинул сой рюкзак с плеч вниз по лестнице в подвал, чтобы не нести его. После послышались его торопливые шаги, направляющиеся вниз, в его комнату… А затем громкие рыдания, которые означали, что что-то пошло не так.  
  
      Что-то в комнате Джерарда громыхнуло, и всхлипы стали более рваными и глухими, когда Джерарду стало не хватать воздуха в лёгких.  
  
      — Нахрен это, — прошипел Фрэнк, когда больше никто ничего не сделал, чтобы успокоить Джерарда. — Я не оставлю его одного, — он окинул Майки неприятным взглядом, отчего тот скривился из-за неожиданного укола вины, вслед за чем вышел из комнаты и начал спускаться вниз, к Джерарду.  
  
      — Ты же не собираешься…  
  
      — Сейчас очередь Фрэнка, — тихо ответил Майки на почти что ужасающий вопрос Рэя. — Джерард не станет меня слушать.  
  
()()()  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, чего ожидать, когда спустился в подвал. Джерард сидел в углу своей комнаты, притянув колени к груди и спрятав руки между ног — поза, которую, которую кто-то мог принять, пытаясь нарисовать что-либо при отсутствии стола.  
  
      Вначале он подумал, что Джерард делал какой-то набросок, но то, как он вскрикивал при каждом медленном и безжалостном взмахе ручки, заставило его передумать. Он не делал набросок, он медленно и обдуманно высекал на себе уверенные линии.  
  
      — Джерард! — воскликнул Фрэнк, немедленно привлекая внимание всхлипывающего мальчишки, который застыл и в ужасе поднял на него глаза.  
  
      — Ф-фрэнк… — Джерард нервно и сломленно глядел на него, пока тот приближался к нему. Фрэнк был здесь? Он почувствовал, как на него накатили стыд и ненависть к себе. Фрэнк не отвергал его из-за Барлоу, скорее всего, потому что он считал, что в этой ситуации можно было винить только учителя… Но с этой… с такой мыслью можно было винить только Джерарда — это и было совершенным образцом его разума. Больного, запутанного, тревожного, ужасающего, уродливого, изменившегося, неправильного…  
  
      Кто мог полюбить нечто такое? Никто. Он не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк видел эту его сторону, но знал, что это — лучшее, что он сделал…  
  
      Позволил Фрэнку увидеть, во что он ввязался перед тем, как обязать себя остаться. Позволил ему воспользоваться шансом развернуться пока было не поздно…  
  
      Однако — эгоистично — Джерард не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк уходил. Он хотел, чтобы он остался и помог ему оттереть кровь, пока его отец не пришёл домой и не увидел… Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк остался… Ему нужна была его помощь.  
  
      Фрэнк склонился рядом с Джерардом, положив одну руку ему на плечо и быстро выдернув лезвие у него из пальцев перед тем, как он мог нанести ещё больше вреда своей кровавой руке.  
  
      Как только лезвие было не у него в руках, Джерард, казалось, дошёл до конца. Фрэнк мог разглядеть это в его глазах. Загнанный в угол взгляд, полный ужаса, говорил Фрэнку куда больше, чем могли донести слова. Было неважно, что учитель сделал на этот раз. Всё, что было важно, так это то, что Джерард был готов сдаться в объятья мучений, причинить себе боль, чтобы убедиться, что больше никто и никогда не ранит его вновь.  
  
      Джерарда трясло, а его взгляд отчаянно бегал от порезанных запястий к лицу Фрэнка. Фрэнк одарил его теплейшим взглядом, каким только мог, когда у него самого из глаз начали капать слёзы. Затем он осторожно наклонился и обвил руками дрожащее тело Джерарда. Тот звучно втянул в себя воздух и вскрикнул от страха перед тем, как отдаться Фрэнку и продолжить уже уютно всхлипывать у него на плече.  
  
      — Он тоже пытался изнасиловать меня, — всхлипнул Джерард в ответ на непроизнесённый вопрос, обвивая Фрэнка руками и крепко держа его. Он услышал, как Фрэнк задохнулся от боли своего друга и ужаса, накатившего на него.  
  
      — Почему? — прошептал Джерард. — Почему?! — он крепче сжал Фрэнка, не обращая внимания на боль, пронизывающую его руку.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — заскулил Фрэнк. — Мне жаль, Джерард, — он уткнулся в волосы Джерарда и крепче сжал его, отвечая на объятья Джерарда.  
  
      — Лишь только для этого я и хорош, — простонал он.  
  
      — Нет, — убеждал его Фрэнк, гладя его спину и снова осторожно утыкаясь носом в волосы. — Мне жаль, что он ранил тебя, — Джерард слегка успокоился, ощущая некое умиротворение, когда Фрэнк не добавил что-то вроде «Но ты сам виноват» или «Мы говорили тебя, что это неправильно». Фрэнк не осуждал его. Фрэнк не винил его… — Но, пожалуйста, не дай ему убить тебя, — Фрэнк отстранился, несмотря на решительную хватку Джерарда вокруг его торса. Он позволил Джерарду не так крепко обвивать его руками, и сам оставил свои руки висеть вокруг тела своего друга в слабых объятьях.  
  
      — Просто… Я… я просто… — Джерард, неожиданно вспомнив о своей порезанной руке, отдёрнулся от объятий и аккуратно прижал свою поражённую конечность к груди.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно объяснять, — мягко произнёс Фрэнк, отводя руку Джерарда от его тела. Он осторожно оторвал руку от его же груди, одарив того сочувствующим взглядом. Кровотечение останавливалось, а порезы оказались не такими глубокими, как боялся Фрэнк.  
  
      Он опустил голову и тут же остановил слёзы Джерарда, когда дотронулся до его губ, до их саднившей, воспалённой кожи.  
  
      — Фрэнк… Ты не должен…  
  
      — Я знаю, как ты чувствуешь себя, — вставил Фрэнк, поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джерардом. Было что-то в них, какое-то чувство, и Джерард больше всего на свете надеялся, что это была любовь… Ему было необходимо это расположение. Это было единственным чувством, которое могло вернуть его обратно на Землю…  
  
      — Ты всё ещё любишь меня? — отчаянно спросил Джерард. Фрэнк улыбнулся и наклонился вперёд, заставая Джерарда врасплох, когда он прижался к его губам своими. Джерард вздохнул и осторожно прикрыл глаза, а спустя минуту Фрэнк отстранился. — Ты всё ещё любишь меня, — констатировал он. Фрэнк одарил его ещё одной улыбкой перед тем, как снова утянуть его в объятья, позволяя Джерарду выплакаться у него на груди.


	10. My Selfish Romance

      Майки соврал и сказал, что направился в туалет, лишь чтобы иметь возможность уйти на ланч пораньше в этот день. Что очень кстати — он также «забыл» учебники к этому уроку, так что ему было не за чем возвращаться после того, как прозвенит звонок и все остальные уйдут.

      Но его приоритетом была не еда, а добыча Джерарда нетронутым из рук мистера Барлоу. Даже несмотря на то, что Майки мало общался с людьми, он знал их. Он наблюдал за ними и узнавал, что заставляло насекомых бегать у них под кожей. Майки знал, что если положить флакон, который выдаётся по рецепту, в шкафчик спортсмена-математика, которого уже однажды обвиняли в использовании стероидов, то этот парень впадёт в слепую ярость, которое позже приведёт к тому, что он «не так уж хорошо» напишет экзамен по математике, но, тем не менее, приведёт к тому, что Майки сдаст его на высший балл.

      Майки не нужно было затейливых тактик или глубокого понимания, чтобы знать, что подействует на нервы мистера Барлоу. Его было куда легче остановить. Мистер Барлоу был учителем, у которого были многочисленные незаконные сексуальные истории с каким-нибудь из студентов — преступления, достойные тюремного заключения.

      Он не хотел закончить в тюрьме, так что ему было необходимо постоянно знать, что он мог играть Джерардом. Пытаться заставить Джерарда заняться сексом, которого он не хотел, был самым последним путём, чтобы Джерард ничего не говорил об этой афере. Чтобы убедиться, что Джерард не сбежит и не расскажет копам, Барлоу придётся войти в него ещё раз.

      Это задание могло быть относительно простым или же убийственно тяжёлым в зависимости от настроя Джерарда. После того, что случилось с ним прошлой ночью, истерика со слезами и возможной попыткой суицида, Майки действительно сомневался, что Джерарда можно было легко убедить вернуться к ещё большим оскорблениям.

      Но, как бы то ни было, у Барлоу была припасена в рукаве одна хитрая карта. Он никогда до этого не говорил Джерарду, что любит его, — он утаивал эти слова по той причине, которая понадобилась бы ему когда-нибудь, и сейчас настал идеальный момент.

      Джерард отчаянно искал заботы — он уже доказал, что ему было всё равно, от кого она исходила или почему она вообще появлялась, он лишь позволял себе тонуть в ней. Джерард страдал, когда рассказывал, что Барлоу никогда не говорил, что любит его…

      Если бы Барлоу сказал это сейчас, было ли бы этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Джерарда вернуться?

      Настолько же, насколько Майки хотел верить, что Джерард извлёк урок, у него всё ещё было предчувствие, что у его брата было желание вернуться к своему любовнику и восстановить то, что у них однажды уже было. Он не хотел признавать, что человек, которому он верил, мог так неправильно поступить с ним…

      Прозвенел звонок, и Майки едва ли не ударило дверью кабинета рисования, откуда жадно хлынул поток учеников. Он остался в стороне от людей, лишь чтобы узнать, ушёл ли Джерард.

      Но он не вышел, и мистер Барлоу сразу же показался в дверном проёме, чтобы невнимательно закрыть дверь, чтобы у них осталось личное пространство. Майки понимал, что нельзя пытаться заглянуть в кабинет через стекло в двери, так же, как знал, что нельзя пытаться открыть дверь, чтобы узнать, что происходило внутри. Он должен был сохранять спокойствие, должен был просто прислушиваться сквозь деревяшку, не выглядя при этом так, будто он подслушивал.

      — Готовься к уроку, — механически пробормотал учитель, когда девушка прошла мимо. Она не взглянула на Майки, не ожидая словесного ответа, а лишь какой-нибудь знак. Майки лишь повернул голову, чтобы проследить, что она уйдёт, а затем снова прислонился ухом к щели. Выглядел он так, будто он с нетерпением мечтал попасть внутрь. 

      Прошло пять минут, и Майки не услышал ничего, за исключением звука отодвигающегося стула и неразборчивого бубнения. Он тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, думая о том, что же происходило там с его старшим братом и как можно было исправить вред, который мог быть ему причинён.

      — Я просто не могу, ясно?! — Джерард громко всхлипнул; его голос звучал болезненно и отчаянно.

      — Джерард, — уверенно сказал Барлоу. Майки рискнул заглянуть внутрь через окошко двери.

      Его старший брат сидел на одном из столов, опустив лицо в ладони, с трясущимися плечами. Барлоу склонился над ним, оперевшись одной рукой всем весом на парту, а всем торсом прижимался со спины к Джерарду. Учитель уткнулся в его затылок и начал водить по нему носом, но это, казалось, нисколько не успокаивало его.

      Барлоу снова продолжил бормотать что-то, но что бы он ни сказал заставляло Джерарда быстро встать со своего места, едва ли не врезавшись головой в нос своего учителя.

      Майки отстранился от окошка и внимательно прислушался к тому, что говорил его брат.

      — Нет, — воскликнул Джерард. — Нет! Это ненормально! Это  _неправильно_! Ты не можешь этого сделать! Ты не можешь сделать такое со мной!

      — Джерард, тебе нужно  _прекратить_  кричать.

      — Ты не можешь так со мной поступить! Нет! Нет. — Майки закусил нижнюю губу при звуке истеричного голоса Джерарда Было сложно вот так просто стоять и слушать, не вмешиваясь, но он был рад, что будет здесь, когда Джерард выйдет из кабинета, потому что тон голоса Джерарда был на грани срыва. Кто-нибудь должен был быть здесь, чтобы успокоить его до того, как могло случиться что-либо ещё, кто-нибудь, кто мог оградить его от всего мира… всего лишь на пару коротких моментов.

      Затем Барлоу пробормотал что-то, что ввело Джерарда в ещё большую истерику.

      — Я не позволю тебе этого сделать! Это нечестно! — Майки даже не приходилось напрягаться, чтобы разобрать слова. Они были прекрасно различимы, достаточно громкими, чтобы услышать их за пределами кабинета, в коридоре.

      — Перестань,  _сейчас же_ , — скомандовал Барлоу; в его голосе не слышалось ничего, кроме гнева.

      — Нет! Ты не можешь этого сделать!

      — Джерард, прекрати!

      — Почему ты делаешь это со мной?! Я выполнял всё, что ты говорил!

      — Джерард, если ты не остановишься прямо сейчас…

      — Я не остановлюсь! Нет! Нет, не остановлюсь! — Всё тело Майки окостенело, когда его настигла тревога. Послышался грохот, затем вопль, а после дверная ручка загремела, когда дверь открылась. У Майки было как раз достаточно времени, чтобы отойти на шаг назад перед тем, как дверь распахнулась и Джерард врезался в него, повалив его спиной на пол.

      Майки утянул за собой и Джерарда. Не потому что он хотел, а потому что он инстинктивно схватился за плечи своего брата, когда начал падать. Скорее всего, так было даже лучше. Из-за этого Джерард не сбежал.

      Для Майки в этот момент в мире не существовало никого, кроме него и Джерарда. Близлежащая дверь, скорее всего, дверь Барлоу, захлопнулась, но он даже не поднял головы. Он обвил руками дрожащие мелкой дрожью плечи Джерарда и прижал его к себе. Джерард, казалось, узнал его, хотя он и не поднимал головы, чтобы увидеть его лицо, а попросту принял заботу. Кто-то прошёл мимо и прошипел что-то, но всё, что слышал Майки, — так это приглушённые рыдания Джерарда.

      Он погладил Джерарда по волосам и сместил их тела, так что теперь они сидели прямо, Джерард сам поддерживал собственный вес и аккуратно приподнял голову вверх. Майки хотел поймать его взгляд, чтобы увидеть, была ли в нём хоть капля стабильности. Джерард находился в переломном моменте, и последнее, что хотел сделать Майки, так это сказать что-то не то и столкнуть тем самым его с обрыва.

      Джерард медленно поднял голову; его всхлипы превратились в рваные вдохи, пока он пытался взять себя под контроль. Возможно, он был даже лучше, чем Майки, осведомлён о том, что его окружало. Всё его лицо было влажным, слёзы размазались благодаря пиджаку Майки, и как только они встретились взглядами, Джерард не отвёл глаз. Он общался и говорил куда больше, чем мог бы сказать словами.

      В его глазах отражалось столько душевных мук, так много боли и страданий… Глаза молили о помощи, но всё ещё неохотно принимали её. Он всё ещё страшился того, что его бросят — оставят, словно гиблое, ни на что негодное дело и кинут зализывать раны.

      — Я хочу пойти домой, — простонал Джерард, отводя взгляд от Майки и закрывая глаза, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Майки продолжил гладить своего брата по волосам, а затем начал подниматься, буквально утаскивая Джерарда за собой.

      — Если ты подождёшь меня снаружи, я отмечу нас обоих. Я не хочу, чтобы ты шёл домой один, — Джерард кивнул, а затем опечаленно взглянул на Майки. — Я вернусь сюда в конце дня и заберу твои учебники и всё остальное. Я не хочу сейчас бегать и искать задания за те уроки, которые мы пропустим.

      — Ты не обязан идти со мной, — засопел Джерард, утирая нос рукавом и вздрагивая. Он прикрыл глаза.

      — Джерард, — уверенно произнёс Майки, но, тем не менее, всё ещё с сочувствием в голосе. — Я не оставлю тебя одного сейчас. Я не доверяю тебе и думаю, что ты можешь потерпеть мою компанию.

()()()

      Джерард спал на диване, когда Майки ушёл, чтобы вернуться в школу. Он достаточно успокоился, чтобы наконец иметь возможность рассказывать, что случилось, но всё же будто бы смущался этого.

      Барлоу сказал, что любит его, попытался получить от него минет, а затем ударил Джерарда, когда тот отказался. Когда Джерард среагировал, Барлоу пригрозил, что расскажет всей школе о порезах у него на запястьях.

      Порезы Джерард неохотно согласился показать Майки, когда тот попросил. Как и прежде, там были разрезы, резаные раны, которые их отец, казалось, не понимал.

      Когда Джерард был в настроении для признаний Майки подумал о том, чтобы спросить его о том, что случилось в тот вечер, когда он не пришёл домой. Но он решил этого не делать. Джерард, казалось, предвидел этот вопрос ещё до того, как Майки вообще собрался спросить и кинул на него предостерегающий взгляд, предупреждая не делать этого.

      Джерард не был готов говорить об этом. Он лишь хотел забыть Барлоу и залечить эти раны, прежде чем начинать ковырять следующие.

      Майки встретился с Фрэнком на пути к школе и отдал ему свои ключи от дома, предварительно спросив, было ли ему удобно пойти и навестить Джерарда. Он предупредил Фрэнка о настроении Джерарда, но на этом их разговор окончился. Дела Джерарда принадлежали исключительно ему, и если он не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк знал о них, то Майки не собирался ему говорить.

      Когда он вновь вступил на территорию школы, атмосфера показалась ему совершенно иной. Это заставил его переполниться тревогой. Он всё чувствовал, будто кто-то следил за ним, но он знал, что, повернись он взглянуть, позади него никого бы не оказалось. Он скользнул внутрь здания, в большинстве своём опустевшее от учеников, но не окончательно пустое, и направился к кабинетам на первом этаже, которые ему и были нужны.

      Чтобы получить ведомость с заданиями, которые были необходимы ему и Джерарду, и набросать их в учебнике, ему понадобилось даже меньше десяти минут, но этого времени было недостаточно, чтобы перестать нервничать.

      Здесь было что-то не так, но он сказал себе, что это был всего лишь Барлоу, которого он заметил краем глаза. Эта школа нанимала насильников. Этому месту нельзя было доверять…

      Когда он попытался выйти из здания, четверо из, казалось бы, бесконечного числа спортсменов, которые кишели в частной средней школе, помешали ему. Так уж повелось, что он не был их любимой жертвой, потому что мучить его было сродни долблению в бетонную стену, но, тем не менее, они каждый раз пытались, когда его брата не было рядом с ним.

      В определённом смысле это было и хорошо. Джерарду не был нужен дополнительный стресс.

      — Слышал, твой братец ушёл домой пораньше, потому что у него начались месячные, а у него не оказалось тампона, — спортсмен загоготал, будто это была самая смешная шутка в мире, но Майки лишь безэмоционально пялился на них. Серьёзно, это было лучшим, что они могли придумать? Это было даже отдалённо не смешно… но Майки подумал, что он был так настроен, лишь потому что оскорбляли его брата, и в этот момент ничто не казалось ему забавным.

      Майки прошёл дальше, чтобы протолкнуться между ними, но один из них схватил его за плечо и дёрнул назад. Майки попытался стряхнуть его руку со своего плеча, сохраняя безразличное лицо и расслабленную позу. Они не волновали его. Его волновал Джерард. Если бы они напали на него, они бы потребовали возмещения ущерба и выиграли бы. Спортсмены, которые избивали медалистов в очках —  _особенно_  в очках — никогда не заходили далеко в судопроизводственном деле.

      — В пятницу твой братик нормально добрался до дома? — спросил один из них с тошнотворной усмешкой. Пристальный взгляд сломил его безразличную маску. — Вот это он оставил после себя, — Майки насильно развернули, и скомканный изорванный кусок белой ткани оказался у него в руках.

      — О, кажется, он злится! — Спортсмен, поддразнивая, держал наготове клюшку для лакросса. Майки не тратил времени, чтобы снова казаться невозмутимым.

      — Почему ты не пошёл с нами, хах? Мы бы показали, где он разрешил выебать себя.

      — Что ты только что сказал? — выплюнул Майки, поворачиваясь лицом к блондинистому спортсмену и напрягая все мышцы лица. Он знал, что должен был ожидать подобной шуточки от них, но его душа не соглашалась с телом. Может, он теперь был более подозрительным из-за проблемы с Барлоу, но он думал, что они не врали.

      — Пошли, — сказал один из них, хватая Майки и толкая его в сторону футбольного поля.

      — Да, пошли, — повторил другой, также подталкивая Майки, едва ли не сбивая его с ног.

      Майки, скорее, сконцентрировался на том, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а не на том, чтобы говорить им, чтобы они прекратили трогать его. Что хорошего приносили разговоры с людьми? Они не слушали, и эти люди посмеялись бы над чем угодно, что бы он ни сказал.

      Он начал думать, что он должен был проводить больше времени, пытаясь сбежать, а не тратить его на то, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Когда он настиг края трибун, он осознал, что было бы чуть подозрительнее, если учитель выглянул бы из окна и увидел, как четверо парней тащат пятого через всё поле, нежели если бы узрел, как они просто подталкивают кого-то.

      И мальчик окажется одним из парней. Невежественные учителя ничего и не заметят.

      — Знаешь, ты не больно разговорчив, — сказал с ухмылкой спортсмен-брюнет. Майки одарил его презрительным взглядом, а затем у него появилась восхитительная идея — плюнуть ему в лицо. Нога впилась ему в живот, и он упал спиной на трибуны, к счастью, ускользнув от руки, которая попыталась затащить его за трибуны вместо того, чтобы творить злодеяния прямо на них.

      Он бы ни за что не опустился под них. Никто бы не увидел его, и они находились слишком далеко, чтобы кто-нибудь, находясь в школе, смог его услышать. Вернуться туда означало бы конец, особенно учитывая то, что это было идеальным местом, чтобы загнуть кого-либо в угол.

      — Куда ты бежишь? — спросил блондин, когда Майки начал неуклюже пятиться назад, всё ещё держа в руках порванную рубашку Джерарда. Остальные присоединились к своему явному лидеру и ухитрились загнать Майки в угол, несмотря на то, что вокруг расстилалась равнина. Их было четверо, сообразил Майки, и они могли попросту окружить его. — Ты же правда не думаешь, что сможешь сбежать, ведь так?

      — По-быстрому, чувак, — сказал один из них блондину, — у нас тренировка через десять минут.

      Майки переводил взгляд между тремя спортсменами, которые стояли впереди и по бокам от него. Он не тратил времени на то, чтобы вывернуть шею и увидеть, кто находился позади него. Ему было всё равно… пока он не стал тем самым, кто набросился на него, неловко схватив и ударив его сзади по ногам, так что он был вынужден упасть на колени.

      Один из оставшихся отошёл, чтобы схватить Майки за волосы и оттянуть его голову назад, пока спортсмен позади него впился к его запястья, чтобы он не имел возможности встать.

      Майки поднял на спортсменов взгляд, полный не страха, а отвращения. Даже когда блондин начал расстёгивать его ремень.

      — Кажется, ты ещё больший пидор, чем мой брат, — выплюнул он, заработав тем самым резкий удар в живот, который заставил его податься вперёд от боли до того, как спортсмены вновь заставили его сесть, как раньше.

      — Видишь, он признаёт это, — со смешком произнёс брюнет. — Его брат пидор, — Майки вздрогнул, но, тем не менее, не ответил.

      —  _Он_  пидор, — прошипел блондин, расстёгивая ширинку и пуговицу у себя на штанах. — Укусишь меня, и твой брат, блять, покойник.

()()()

      Джерард заметил, что Майки долго не было, но он не переживал. Он порешил, что учитель, скорее всего, остановил его, чтобы обсудить что-нибудь. Учителя любили Майки, он был умным…

      Фрэнк занял его, позволяя минутам проскальзывать мимо незамеченными, пока они совершали какие-то совершенно несущественные темы, как музыка или комиксы.

      Но затем входная дверь открылась и ударилась о стену, и в дом занёсся Майки. Он бросил свою переполненную сумку на пол рядом с диваном, не смотря на своего брата, кроме того момента, когда он кинул ему в лицо в него изорванный комок.

      — М-Майки? — заикнулся Джерард, хватая белую ткань и следуя за тенью своего брата с раненым взглядом. Майки хлопнул дверью ванной, но дерево не смягчило последовавших рвотных позывов.


	11. My Undercover Romance

      Дрожа, Майки вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться после освобождения содержимого своего и без того пустого желудка.  
  
       _«Глотай, пидор! Ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого.»_  
  
      Майки с силой зажмурился и покачал головой, отмахиваясь от воспоминаний. Ему не было больно. Он был куда более изувечен тем, что прочистил желудок, нежели чем бы то ни было ещё. Было не о чем плакать. То, что случилось, ничем не являлось — лишь очередной нормальный эпизод запугивания.  
  
      Избиение, изматывание, обзывание… С единственной лишь разницей, что на этот раз ему в рот засунули член. Большое, что ли, дело?  
  
      Майки звучно сглотнул и безэмоционально взглянул на закрытую дверь ванной, сдерживая вернувшиеся слёзы.  
  
      Почему он вёл себя так? Он даже не испытывал боли. По сути он должен был быть благодарен тому, что его пощадили и не избили.  
  
      Он слишком близко принимал всё это к сердцу… На что он так злился? И выливать всю злость на Джерарда теперь было недопустимо.  
  
      Ему придётся извиниться… О Боже… Ему придётся рассказать Джерарду, так ведь?  
  
       _«Нет_ , — подумал Майки, —  _я не должен ничего ему говорить»._  
  
       _«Зачем скрывать это? Ты сказал, это дело небольшое,_  — ответил ему его разум. —  _А отказ рассказывать кажется большим делом, не думаешь?»_  
  
       _«Нет, Джерард примет это слишком близко к сердцу. Он станет обвинять себя, а сейчас ему это не нужно — быть виноватым. Мы будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. Первая — Барлоу. Затем — то, что спортсмены сделали с ним той ночью. А после уже то, что случилось со мной. В решении всего и сразу не было смысла.»_  
  
      Боже, но он знал, что ему придётся рассказать… Мать просто-напросто перепугается, а отец…  
  
      Майки закрыл лицо руками и осел, скрестив ноги, на пол.  
  
      Отцу он будет так противен… Ведь существовали тысячи шансов сбежать до того, как это произошло… Да ради Бога, тогда ведь был день на дворе! Везде проходили тренировки, люди сновали,  _блять, везде!_  Его отец узнает и сильно разозлится…  
  
()()()  
  
      Майки пробыл в ванной полтора часа, прежде чем выбрался наружу. Не зная, что случилось или что делать, Джерард отослал Фрэнка домой и стал дожидаться недалеко от ванной, выкручивая разорванную футболку, который Майки со страдальческим лицом кинул ему в руки.  
  
      Его голова кружилась со скоростью миллион оборотов в час. Майки кинул ему футболку — футболку, о которой Джерард всё прекрасно знал, — и взгляд… Но почему? Неужели он каким-то образом узнал о том, что случилось в ту ночь, и теперь злился на него из-за этого? Но затем стало очевидно, что его начало тошнить. Это было ему отвратительно? Он был отвратителен? Майки больше не любил его?  
  
      Джерард не знал, сможет ли он выдержать это. Майки был последним, кто связывал его с жизнью на Земле. Без его поддержки Джерард не знал, что делать…  
  
      Ему понадобились все его силы, чтобы не засыпать Майки вопросами, когда тот вышел из ванной, но было сложновато оставаться таким же спокойным, когда Майки, ничего не сказав, попытался ретироваться в комнату.  
  
      — Майки… — начал Джерард, следуя за своим братом по пятам, словно щеночек. — Майки, ты злишься на меня? — Майки тяжело вздохнул, войдя в комнату, маневрируя меж стопками вещей на полу.  
  
      — С чего бы мне на тебя злиться? — спросил Майки так, как спросил бы об этом измученный родитель своё дитя.  
  
      — Ты кинул эту р…  
  
      — Прости, — ответил Майки механическим тоном. Джерард измученно застонал, оглядывая комнату Майки, пока думал, что сказать. Майки подтолкнул его к этому, громко вздохнув и повернувшись лицом к своему брату. Он выглядел лишённым эмоций и уставшим. — Гляди, я не собираюсь всё усложнять. Я знаю, что они сделали, знаю, где, и знаю, как: они не поскупились на подробности.  
  
      — О-о чём ты говоришь? — нервно спросил Джерард, а его глаза тем временем выказывали дурное предчувствие и всепоглощающий ужас. Джерард знал, о чём он говорил.  
  
      — Они думали, что смогли бы добраться до меня, рассказывая о том, сколько боли причинили тебе. Думаю, это сработало. Я довольно-таки взбешён, —несмотря на суть его слов, голос оставался спокойным.  
  
      — Они со-соврали, Майки, — заикнулся Джерард, ненадолго отводя взгляд.  
  
      — Нет, они не соврали, — Джерард бросил на Майки огорчённый взгляд и опустил голову.  
  
      — Не говори маме с папой! — неожиданно вскрикнул Джерард; его глаза стали расширяться и так неожиданно наполняться слезами, что это сбило Майки с толку. — Пожалуйста, Майки! Они заставят меня отвечать на вопросы. Они… они спросят, почему я не рассказал. Отец подумает, что я намеренно позволил им это сделать! Майки, ты не можешь!  
  
      — Я-я и не говорил, что собираюсь рассказывать, Джи, — сказал Майки тоном, который, он надеялся, был утешительным.  
  
      — И мать обняла меня в ту ночь! — Джерард всхлипнул. — Ей будет противно! Она подумает, что у меня на неё что-то есть!  
  
      — Нет, не подумает! — выплюнул Майки; паника Джерарда сделала его параноиком.  
  
      — Майки, — застонал Джерард, — это было моей ошибкой — быть там... Я не хочу, чтобы отец знал.  
  
      — Это была не твоя чёртова ошибка! — закричал Майки, неуверенный, убеждал ли он Джерарда или себя. Что, блять, Джерард забыл у кампуса после школы? О чём он вообще думал, когда позволил им запихнуть себя в слепую точку? Майки недооценивал спортсменов. Джерарда же они застали врасплох…  
  
      Сравнивая с тем, что случилось с Джерардом…  
  
      Может, подумал Майки, его на самом деле и не изнасиловали. Ему просто насильно засунули в рот нечто отвратительное и тошнотворное, будто заставили съесть нечто мерзкое на ужин. Джерарда же избили, раздели, вторглись в него так, что он чувствовал боль и истекал кровью… Его оставили связанным совершенно одного, пока он каким-то образом не ухитрился выбраться…  
  
      У Джерарда всё было намного хуже… Он никогда не делал ничего, чтобы привлечь их внимание или заслужить их злость. Майки же плюнул им в лицо…  _Он_  сам напрашивался на это… Джерард же лишь пытался спрятаться… С чего эти ублюдки решили, что имели право так его травмировать?  
  
      — Майки… Майки, не плачь! — Джерард схватил своего брата и притянул его к себе. — Что случилось? — отчаянно спросил Джерард, слегка крепче обнимая Майки и утыкаясь носом в волосы своего брата. — Я что-то сделал не так? — обессилено спросил он, уже чувствую, как ещё больше вины скребётся в горле.  
  
      — Дело не в тебе, — зло произнёс Майки. Джерард вздрогнул, но не ослабил хватку. У него было ощущение, что дело в нём, но он всё ещё продолжал расчищать разум на предмет оставшихся возможных причин.  
  
       _«Твой брат следующий, пидор!»_  
  
      Джерард задрожал.  
  
      То это и было, разве не так? Это были они. Спортсмены добрались до него, как и угрожали. Джерард чувствовал себя ужасно. Он забыл предупредить Майки о них!  
  
      — Что они с тобой сделали? — Джерард взял Майки за плечо и слегка отстранил брата, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Что они сделали? Где они поранили тебя?  
  
      — Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — сказал Майки ужасно автоматическим голосом, смотря на Джерарда пустыми глазами, из которых больше не текли слёзы, потому что он вновь обрёл контроль над собой.  
  
      — Нет, знаешь! — закричал Джерард, с силой тряся Майки и глядя на него сквозь призму боли. — Боже, что они с тобой сделали? Если не расскажешь ты, они сами всё расскажут! Я не хочу слышать это от них! Расскажи мне!  
  
      — Нечего говорить. Прекрати так со мной разговаривать, — голос Майки звучал раздражённым, но лицо оставалось беспристрастным.  
  
      — Я твой старший брат! Ты не будешь указывать мне, что делать, ты, блять, будешь делать то, что я,  _блять_ , скажу. Говори  _сейчас же_!  
  
      — Неважно, что они сделали, Джерард! Со мной всё хорошо. Почему ты злишься из-за этого?  
  
      — Что они сделали?! — прокричал Джерард в последний раз; злость поглотила разом все эмоции в его глазах. Майки понял, что больше нельзя было сдерживаться.  
  
      — Парень просто… просто заставил ему отсосать, — сказал Майки, ведя себя так, будто это ничего для него не значило. — Не такое уж большое дело.  
  
      — Майки, как ты можешь такое говорить? — вскрикнул Джерард, чуть не плача. — Барлоу сегодня сказал ему отсосать. Должен ли я был это сделать? Это же не такое уж большое дело, верно? Я не должен был расстраиваться — это ты мне пытаешься сказать? Что я принял это слишком близко к сердцу, и у меня не было причин…  
  
      — Джерард, прекрати переводить стрелки на себя, — предупредил его Майки, агрессивно прищуриваясь. — Это моя проблема, и я справлюсь с ней по-своему.  
  
      — Ты должен сказать кому-нибудь, Майки, или они вновь сделают это! — закричал Джерард.  
  
      — Иди нахуй, — резко ответил Майки. — Я и не говорю, что это.блять.не.важно, — и лишь затем входная дверь дома скрипнула, открываясь, и голоса родителей наполнили дом.  
  
      — Хорошо, — сказал Джерард, а его лицо стало опасно-спокойным. — Я скажу маме, — глаза Майки расширились, и всё его тело напряглось от страха, когда Джерард направился мимо него.  
  
      — Если ты скажешь им, я расскажу им про твоего учителя! — зашипел Майки.  
  
      — Иди к чёрту, — захрипел Джерард; его лицо так же, как и его голос, стали каменными и буквально сочились чувством долга.  
  
      Майки последовал за ним по коридору в направлении гостиной, где стояли его родители, поспешно завершая свою беседу, когда увидели решительный взгляд на лице Джерарда и заметили следующего за ним Майки.  
  
      Каждую секунду или около того Майки, грубо шепча имя своего брата, вытягивал руку, чтобы схватить Джерарда за плечо или руку, но промахивался, либо же его старший брат смахивал руку.  
  
      И это напомнило их родителям о том, какими их дети были в детстве: один ябедничал, а другой, виноватый, приходил и говорил, что всё, что сказал его брат, было враньём.  
  
      — Что происходит? — спросил их отец голосом судьи, а мать стояла чистенькая во всей ситуации и даже немного отошла, когда Джерард приблизился к ним.  
  
      — Майки… — Майки обхватил Джерарда за плечи и рванул его назад, обрывая его посреди предложения. Джерард бросил на него всезнающий стремительный взгляд. — Прекрати. Майки…  
  
      — Джерард! — Майки закрыл Джерарду рот рукой; отчаяние на лице Майки и его обезумевшее детское поведение привели их родителей в замешательство. Обычно Майки вёл себя по-взрослому…  
  
      — Мальчики… — их отец неодобрительно смотрел на них, мимолётно думая о многом: о том, что ему казалось, что с днями, когда он выступал им судьёй в драках, было покончено, о том, какими были его дети до того, как один скатился по спирали в саморазрушительную депрессию, а другой — стал безэмоциональной оболочкой человека.  
  
      Джерард откинул руку Майки и оттолкнул его на шаг, не отвечая на охваченное страхом лицо Майки и его отчаянные мольбы.  
  
      — Майки…  _Уберись!_  — Джерард оттолкнул Майки достаточно сильно, чтобы тот потерял равновесие и тяжело упал на пол. Их отец рявкнул на них, а его жена начала аккуратно поглаживать его по руке, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
      — Джерард, не толкай своего…  
  
      — Майки изнасиловали в школе.  
  
      — Чёрт тебя дери, Джерард, — прошипел Майки, садясь и осторожно потирая левое плечо. — Это, чёрт возьми, неправда. — Тот факт, что голос Майки был тихим и что он только пялился в пол, сказали их отцу, что, в сущности, это было ещё какой правдой.  
  
      Джерард вздохнул и растерял всю свою напористость и чувство долга. Он лишь выглядел сломленным и опечаленным.  
  
      — Майки? — подала голос их мать, её голос надломился в ужасе. Майки уставился в пол, а затем начал вставать с места, куда его толкнул Джерард.  
  
      — Последние два месяца Джерард трахался со своим учителем рисования. Он заставил его вернуться к самоистязаниям.  
  
      — Майки! — Джерард обернулся и бросил на Майки взгляд, полный боли.  
  
      — Если бы ты только занимался своими чёртовыми делами! — резко выплюнул на него Майки в то время, как в его глазах смешивались ярость и боль.  
  
      — Майки, — зарыдала их мать, прерывая ярость их младшего сына, — кто сделал тебе больно?  
  
      — Они не делали мне больно, — раздражённо произнёс Майки.  
  
      — Они?! О Боже! — их мать разразилась слезами, и Майки тяжело вздохнул перед тем, как осторожно обнять её и убедить, что ему не навредили.  
  
      Джерард внимательно наблюдал за ними с минуту, а после пристыжено взглянул на своего отца, который жестом показал ему спускаться за ним вниз, в спальню Джерарда. Джерарда начало тошнить, и он начал размышлять о том, чтобы побежать к входной двери, а не в подвал, — пойти к Фрэнку и спрятаться.   
  
      — Джерард. Сейчас. — Джерард вздохнул от недостатка сочувствия в его тоне и взглянул на свою мать, надеясь, что она отлипнет от Майки хоть на секунду и просто скажет отцу не орать на него. Но этого не произошло, и Джерард медленно поплёлся к своему отцу, который стоял около лестницы, ведущей в подвал.  
  
      Проходя мимо него, он снова начал бояться. И не того, что скажет его отец, а того, что он сделает. Что, если его отец был таким же, как и они? Как Барлоу и спортсмены… Что, если он хотел сделать то же самое?  
  
      Джерард содрогнулся, спускаясь по лестнице, оглядываясь каждый раз, как его отец ступал позади него. Он был в ужасе, всё его тело дрожало, пока он готовил себя к тому, что скажет его отец.  
  
      Но оно того стоило. Майки помогут должным образом, чтобы этого вновь не случилось. Если для того, чтобы защитить Майки, требовалось рассказать родителям об отношениях, с которыми он хотел покончить, тогда хорошо. Такое решение подходило Джерарду…  
  
      — Это правда? — спросил его отец ужасно расстроенным и чертовски беспомощным голосом. Джерарду стало стыдно за то, что он испортил своему отцу день. Джерард продолжал пялиться в пол, стоя к нему спиной и глядя на все картины на стенах и чувствуя себя ужасно обнажённым и беззащитным. Это было сравнимо с тем, когда его привязали к трибунам и оставили так в разорванных вещах… Он не мог освободиться, а ущерб уже был нанесён. — Джерард… Ну же, просто поговори со мной, хорошо? — Джерарда затрясло ещё сильнее, потому что он не доверял отцовскому тону.  
  
      Его голос звучал заинтересованно, будто сам он не взбесится… Но Джерард знал лучше. Его отец начнёт с этого, да, но как только он начнёт говорить, отец заткнёт ему глотку, заставит его чувствовать себя хуже некуда, ощущать себя глупым… бесполезным.  
  
      Неосознанно Джерард начал потирать запястья через свитер, в который он переоделся после того, как пришёл домой после раннего ухода из школы. Он почувствовал укол, когда корочки с ран начали сдираться тонким слоем трущихся повязок, и они начали кровоточить.  
  
      Его отец заметил, что он делает, и схватил его за руку, заставляя Джерарда повернуться к нему лицом, хотя он и не применял особую силу. Джерард был спокоен — лишь не откровенен. Он не хотел говорить об этом, и, скорее всего, не был к этому готов, но он должен был заговорить сейчас.   
  
      — Ты снова резал себя? — Джерард опечаленно взглянул на своего отца, держа руки прижатыми к груди, будто бы из-за этого отец не схватил бы их.  
  
      — Я не могу остановиться, — пробормотал Джерард, утыкаясь взглядом в пол. — Только от этого я чувствую себя лучше.  
  
      — Причинять себе боль заставляет тебя лучше себя чувствовать? — в его словах не было скепсиса, что немного ослабило защиту Джерарда. На этот раз всё было так, будто его отец действительно желал помочь.  
  
      — Это… другое, — пробормотал Джерард. — Это… это вроде как… Нет! Нет, просто не… неважно. — Джерард снова отвернулся, чувствуя себя неловко и глупо.  
  
      — Джерард, ну же. На что это похоже? Ты причиняешь себе боль, потому что ты сделал что-то, что ты считаешь неправильным…  
  
      — Иногда, — тихо произнёс Джерард. Он не хотел обсуждать это. Он не хотел быть словно под микроскопом.  
  
      — А в остальное время?  
  
      — Пап, это неважно, ясно?  
  
      — Нет, важно, Джерард!  
  
      — Это просто привычка. Я остановлюсь… Тебе не придётся вновь волноваться об этом.  
  
      — Ты только что сказал, что не можешь остановиться.  
  
      — Я, блять, попробую! — выплюнул Джерард. — Я не хочу говорить об этом!  
  
      — Тогда дай мне взглянуть на твои руки. И нам не придётся говорить об этом.  
  
      — Зачем тебе видеть их? — спросил Джерард, прижимая руки к груди, чтобы защититься.  
  
      — Я хочу видеть, что ты делаешь с собой.  
  
      — Нет. — Джерард попятился, когда его отец потянулся к нему, очевидно пытаясь сделать то, чего боялся Джерард. Прикоснуться к нему, стянуть с него одежду, несмотря на то, что это было лишь для того, чтобы оголить его руки; это было то же самое, что раздеть его. Джерарду это не нравилось.  
  
      — Джерард. Ну же, прекрати.  
  
      — Я сказал, нет! — воскликнул Джерард, снова отшатываясь назад. — Не трогай меня! Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал! — К огромному удивлению и облегчению Джерарда, его отец послушался и отошёл на шаг назад.  
  
      — Отлично. Хорошо. Я не буду смотреть, — Джерард слегка расслабился и безучастно оглядел пол своей комнаты. — Расскажешь мне об учителе, о котором говорил Майки? — плечи Джерарда упали, когда он стал думать, что сказать. — Не напрягайся, если собираешься соврать. — Его отец развёл руками и вроде как направился к лестнице.  
  
      Джерард единожды всхлипнул, громко, когда на него нахлынуло одиночество.  
  
      — И всё? — выпалил Джерард. — Зачем тратить время и притворяться, что тебе на самом деле не всё равно? Ты так же ужасен, как и они, пап! Ты такой же, как и они! — Его отец обернулся и с полным сочувствия взглядом посмотрел на него. Джерард не верил ему. — Боже, да ты меня даже не любишь!  
  
      — Джерард, — сказал его отец; его голос разрывался от боли.  
  
      — Ты не любишь меня! — тихо заскулил Джерард. — Не любишь. Не любишь… Как ты можешь? — Джерард закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул вопреки своей воле. Он не хотел вот так вот плакать перед своим отцом, но он больше не мог сдерживаться.  
  
      — Джерард… — он шагнул вперёд, пытаясь обнять своего дрожащего сына, но Джерард отвернулся; коленями он наткнулся на кровать позади себя и осел на неё.  
  
      — Не трогай меня! Я не хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне! — Его глаза выглядели дикими, в них не было ни капли доверия, отчего отец стал задаваться вопросом, что же он такого сделал, что настолько сильно ранило его.  
  
      — Джерард, расслабься. Я не причиню тебе боли. Я не злюсь на тебя, — Джерард отвёл взгляд, тут же показывая, что думает, что его отец лжёт. — Я не злюсь! Я волнуюсь. Я хочу узнать, кто этот учитель. Не пытайся даже скрыть это. — Джерард ничего не сказал — лишь продолжал пялиться в пол. — Майки сказал, что это твой учитель рисования…. Ты любишь его?  
  
      — Любил, — пробормотал Джерард.  
  
      — Почему перестал? — Джерард не ответил. — Он… Он не говорил, что любит меня… — тихо признался Джерард. — Я думал, он не говорил этого, потому что мог… мог показать это. Но затем, сегодня… — Джерард беспокойно блуждал взглядом по полу, не желая говорить, но и не желая больше держать это в себе. — Он сказал это… А затем попытался заставить меня кое-что сделать, но я не хотел. Он сделал то же самое и в-вчера… Он был зол, что я… что я причинил себе вред, — Джерард заёрзал и ещё сильнее натянул рукава на запястья. — Это было странно, потому что , когда я был с ним впервые, он пытался утешить меня, когда увидел, что я сделал с собой… Но на этот раз он взбесился. Я не понимаю… Он сказал, что любит меня…  
  
      — Он не любит тебя, Джерард, — сказал его отец, внимательно глядя на своего сына с болью и сочувствием в глазах.  
  
      — Ещё Ф-Фрэнк сказал, что тоже любит меня.  
  
      — Ты спишь с Фрэнком? — спросил его отец, отводя взгляд от Джерарда.  
  
      — Нет, — произнёс Джерард оскорбившимся тоном. — Я бы не изменил… своему учителю.  
  
      — Джерард, ты же не планируешь вновь возвращаться к этому мужчине, так ведь? — он вновь посмотрел на Джерарда, который тем временем уставился в пол.  
  
      — В третий раз, как мы были вместе, он завязал мне глаза и вставил в меня ручку ножа… а затем попытался изнасиловать меня… Потом он сказал, что если я не отсосу ему, то он расскажет школе о моих порезах и предположил, что они положат меня в какое-то учреждение, где за мной смогут наблюдать, потому что я опасен для самого себя… Я больше не хочу его видеть. — Его отец уставился на него, пытаясь переварить поступившую информацию.  
  
      — Джерард, я хочу подать на него в суд.  
  
      — Нет. Я больше не хочу об этом думать.  
  
      — Джерард…  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Он лишь продолжит пытаться…  
  
      — Мне всё равно.  
  
      — Джерард!  
  
      — Я хочу пойти к Фрэнку прямо сейчас…  
  
      — Нет. Не сейчас, Джерард. С чего ты взял, что я позволю тебе уйти сейчас?  
  
      — Потому что Фрэнк помогает мне! С ним я чувствую себя лучше…  
  
      — Он знает о твоём учителе? — спросил его отец с саркастическими нотками в голосе, отчего Джерард скривил губы в отвращении.  
  
      — Он рассказал о нём Майки, — выпалил Джерард.  
  
      — Он рассказал об этом Майки, — сказал его отец, как бы в одобрение.  
  
      — Я хочу пойти к Фрэнку, — повторил Джерард.  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответил его отец, сдавшись. — Иди. Возвращайся до десяти вечера, — Джерард с минуту глядел на него, будто бы не веря. Это правда было настолько легко? — Продолжим разговор завтра. Я хочу, чтобы Майки остался дома после школы. Ты должен остаться с ним.  
  
      Джерард осторожно встал и медленно направился к лестнице. Когда его отец больше ничего не добавил, он набрался смелости и исчез наверху, где всё ещё слышался плач их матери.


	12. My Off and On Romance

      Она проснулась из-за того, что кто-то бешено стучал в дверь, неохотно поднялась с дивана и потёрла глаза. Наверное, она рассердилась бы ещё больше, если бы не была уверена, что сейчас немногим больше девяти часов… Бросив взгляд по направлению к лестнице и задумавшись — но не сердясь — почему мальчики так затихли, она открыла входную дверь.  
  
      Может, они решили прогуляться, пока она спала, и захлопнули за собой дверь. Но подобное легкомыслие не похоже на Фрэнка… Ну, что ж. С каждым такое бывает; возможно, он так старался успокоить Джерарда, что, позабыв обо всём остальном, не захватил ключ от дома с полки.  
  
      Она охнула и сделала шаг назад от занавески, когда вместо мальчиков, которых она ожидала увидеть, на ступеньках крыльца стоял крупный мужчина. Она прижала руку к груди, чтобы успокоиться, когда до неё вдруг дошло, и она открыла дверь-ширму, чтобы впустить отца друга её сына.  
  
      — Вы рано, — сказала она, тихо усмехнувшись самой себе, как только отдышалась. Вот честно, ей ли не знать, что не нужно открывать дверь, не выяснив сначала, кто за ней?  
  
      — Я сказал Джерарду, что собираюсь забрать его домой, чтобы ему не пришлось идти самому. — Выражение лица мужчины оставалось непреклонным, когда она склонила голову набок.  
  
      — И в чём дело?  
  
      — Он сказал, в котором часу я хотел его забрать?  
  
      — Ну… Кажется, в десять… Правильно?   
  
      Он скривился; на его лице было написано замешательство. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на неё.  
  
      — Вы рано, — повторила она. — Сейчас только…  
  
      — Одиннадцать, — отчеканил он. Она бросила взгляд в сторону часов и недоумённо уставилась на них, как будто надеясь, что они показывали неправильное время.  
  
      — Оу… Простите меня, я обещала Джерарду, что подвезу его… — тут её глаза расширились, и она посмотрела на лестницу. — Я заснула на диване; похоже, они ушли. Если они ещё не добрались до дома... — Боли и тревоги, охвативших мать, было недостаточно, чтобы принять их во внимание. Она практически бросилась наверх, отец Джерарда лишь последовал за ней.   
  
      — Фрэнк? — она толкнула дверь в комнату Фрэнка и её чуть не хватил приступ от облегчения, когда она увидела его. — Фрэнк сидел на кровати, подложив руку под голову Джерарда, который по-прежнему был без сознания.  
  
      — Мам? Всё нормально? — он слабо повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на будильник на подоконнике за кроватью. — Чёрт! Мам, почему ты нас не подняла? Джерарду светят такие неприятности! Его… — лицо Фрэнка побледнело, когда отец Джерарда появился в дверном проёме.  
  
      Фрэнк тут же потянул к себе одеяло, набросив его поверх голых плеч Джерарда, и лёг на него, как бы защищая его. Он пробежался взглядом от двери к футболке, кофте и штанам, разбросанным на полу его комнаты…  
  
      Выглядело это хуже некуда…  
  
      Отец Джерарда уловил взгляд Фрэнка и сощурился.  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты с ним тут делал? — резко спросил он, входя в комнату. Фрэнк оцепенел и немного подался назад, легонько касаясь плеча Джерарда в нерешительной попытке разбудить его. Он не знал, стоило ли приводить Джерарда в сознание во время назревающей ссоры, но последнее, чего он желал для него, так это проснуться от криков.  
  
      — Он показывал мне свои порезы, понятно? Он всего лишь показывал, где у него порезы. — Фрэнк взглянул на мать в ожидании поддержки, но она не ответила. Его выбесило то, что она, по всей видимости, считала, что он настолько бессердечный, что пытался трахнуть того, кто совсем недавно пережил нервный срыв…  
  
      — Оу, и для этого ему нужно было снимать штаны?  
  
      — Вы идиот! — выпалил Фрэнк. — Вы думаете, он резал только руки? — отец Джерарда попытался заговорить, но Фрэнк ему не позволил, продолжая не то чтобы громче, но грубее. — Вы срывались на него, когда узнали, — вы не помогли ему! Вы орали на него! Ему нисколько не лучше! Он делал то же самое, он лишь скрывал это от вас! Он ещё хуже покалечил себя! Я в шоке от того, что он ещё жив! — Джерард шевельнулся и придвинулся ближе к Фрэнку, легонько вздохнув во сне. Фрэнк аккуратно поправил волосы Джерарда, убирая их с его лица, и заставил себя успокоиться. — Он ничего не сможет больше сделать, так что если ты зол, не показывай этого. Он  _правда_  не сможет ничего больше…  
  
      — Разбуди его, и пусть он оденется. Я подожду его внизу, — сказал отец Джерарда; его тон потерял былую настойчивость. Он повернулся прочь и спустился по лестнице. Мама Фрэнка посмотрела на сына извиняющимся взглядом.  
  
      — Прости меня. Я уснула внизу, и тут он объявился, — Фрэнк лишь пялился на неё со смесью злости и разочарования. Он знал, её вины тут не было, но он этого ему нисколько не стало лучше. — Пойду составлю ему компанию… — Она повернулась, закрыла за собой дверь и спустилась вниз.  
  
      Фрэнк вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда в щёку, нежно гладя его по волосам, пока он не проснулся. Когда он открыл глаза, он улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к Фрэнку, наслаждаясь его вниманием.  
  
      — Тебе пора вставать, — мягко произнёс Фрэнк.  
  
      — Нет, — шутя прохныкал Джерард, прижимаясь к Фрэнку. Фрэнк тихо рассмеялся и приобнял Джерарда.  
  
      — Придётся. Твой отец внизу, — Джерард недовольно фыркнул и выпрямился.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Мама уснула, и мы уснули, и сейчас около… одиннадцати.  
  
      — Утра? — спросил Джерард, прогоняя остатки сна.  
  
      — Ночи, Джи.  
  
      — Оу… Он сошёл с ума? Мой отец? — Джерард беспокойно взглянул на Фрэнка, и Фрэнк отвернулся.  
  
      — Он явно не обрадовался тому, что твои вещи лежат на моём полу, — Джерард взглянул в сторону наваленной на полу кучи тряпок и покраснел.  
  
      — Мой папа думает, что я шлюха…— пробормотал Джерард, встряхнув головой и избавляясь от густого румянца, покрывшего его щёки, прежде чем слезть с кровати и одеться.  
  
      — Мне кажется, что он так не…  
  
      — Я  _и есть_  шлюха…  
  
      — Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк скорее расстроенно, нежели твёрдо, — пожалуйста, больше не говори о себе так. — Джерард молча натянул джинсы. — Джерард? — по-прежнему не произнеся ни слова, Джерард стал надевать футболку и кофту. — Джерард, детка, пожалуйста… Иди сюда.   
  
      Вздохнув, Джерард подчинился, обогнув кровать и глядя на Фрэнка пустым, мёртвым взглядом — взглядом, который говорил, что у него не осталось больше сил, о том, что если хоть ещё что-нибудь пойдёт не так — он окончательно сдастся.  
  
      Фрэнк придвинулся ближе к Джерарду, опираясь на колени на краю кровати и дотягиваясь до его губ. Он нежно поцеловал их, пытаясь вложить в это прикосновение, длившееся так недолго, как можно больше теплоты. Джерарду нужна была любовь, и у Фрэнка её было более, чем достаточно.  
  
      — Твой отец так о тебе не думает, ясно? — Джерард пожал плечами и уставился в пол.  
  
      — Я бы так хотел, чтобы он разрешил мне остаться здесь на ночь, — прошептал Джерард. — Я не могу смотреть на Майки и маму…  
  
      — Почему? — спросил Фрэнк, придвинувшись к краю кровати так, чтобы свесить с неё ноги. Он похлопал по матрацу рядом с ним, приглашая Джерарда сесть; тот подчинился. — Почему ты не можешь смотреть на Майки? Я говорю тебе, он не сошёл с ума, как ты сказал; он отомстил, ведь так?  
  
      — Я не об этом, — невнятно произнёс Джерард. — Мне плевать, если он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет презирать меня за то, что я рассказал маме и папе. Я бы не смог жить, если бы не сделал этого. Если он не будет стоять за себя, то я буду.  
  
      — Тогда в чём дело? — Фрэнк стал легонько гладить Джерарда по спине.  
  
      — Я в этом виноват, — пробормотал Джерард. — Я виноват в том, что Майки пострадал. Когда они… когда они имели меня… — Джерард всхлипнул и устремил взгляд наверх в попытке остановить наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. — Они угрожали расправой с Майки. Я и не подумал сказать ему, я — я не… не вернулся вместе с ним в школу, — и вот что произошло. Я должен был быть там! Я должен был защитить его, и я не смог… Это моя вина. Мама знает, что я виноват. — Джерард опустил голову, закрыв лицо ладонями и принявшись рыдать, оставляя Фрэнка чувствовать себя таким же беспомощным, как и раньше этой же ночью, когда тяжесть всего этого мира обрушилась Джерарду на плечи, заставив его обессилеть.  
  
      — Джерард, ты не виноват — никто не виноват, хорошо? — Фрэнк ласково обнял Джерарда, пытаясь окутать его заботой, которую тот отверг.  
  
      — Майки обвинит меня — он  _возненавидит_  меня!  
  
      — Джерард, возможно, Майки винит самого себя. Ты нужен ему прямо сейчас. Ты знаешь, для него нет никого ближе тебя, чтобы поговорить об этом. Как бы ужасно это ни было, ты — единственный, кому он может довериться. Ты нужен ему. — Джерард издал сдавленный звук и повернул голову, глядя поверх закрытой двери спальни и вспоминая, что ему нужно уходить. — Ты не можешь просто его оставить…  
  
      — А как же мама и папа? Они знают, что из-за меня он ушёл из школы раньше, и ему пришлось вернуться… Они знают, что я должен был быть вместе с ним!  
  
      — Джерард, твои родители не будут тебя ни в чём винить, — попытался переубедить его Фрэнк.  
  
      — И папа собирается поговорить о моём учителе, — застонал Джерард. — Я не могу…  
  
      — Тебе придётся.  
  
      — Я всё равно не могу! Я не могу! Всё ужасное, что произошло, — всё из-за меня! — Фрэнк утихомирил его, чтобы не допустить ещё одного приступа лихорадки, как уже было раньше.  
  
      Фрэнк дотронулся до руки Джерарда, а затем взял её, легонько сжимая и улыбнувшись, когда Джерард сжал руку Фрэнка в ответ.  
  
      — Как ты можешь любить меня? Я такой отвратительный, — всхлипнул Джерард. Сердце Фрэнка упало, и всё, что он мог сделать, так это положить голову Джерарду на плечо.  
  
      — Джерард, ты так жесток к себе… почему?  
  
      — Джерард! — Джерард вздрогнул, когда его отец позвал его, и зарыдал ещё пуще, начиная трястись.   
  
      — Я не могу… Он ненавидит меня!  
  
      — Джерард, прекрати, — вздохнул Фрэнк, заключая Джерарда ещё в одно объятие и гладя его по волосам. — Тебе нужно поговорить с твоим папой. Ну же, тебе надо ехать домой. Я приду к тебе завтра. — Фрэнк поднялся с кровати и взял Джерарда за руку, чтобы стащить его с матраца. Потребовалось ещё немного объятий и два нежных поцелуя, чтобы окончательно успокоить Джерарда для того, чтобы покинуть комнату и встретиться с отцом.  
  
      ()()()  
  
      В момент, когда они свернули на трассу, Джерард не выдержал и разразился громким плачем после пребывания в тишине всю поездку, до ужаса испугавшись собственного отца, который нажал вместо тормоза газ. К счастью, он вовремя взял себя в руки и избежал столкновения с домом; к тому же он сдержался, чтобы не накричать на Джерарда, чтобы тот перестал плакать. Не потому что он имел только это в виду, и не потому что это выводило его из себя — он лишь пытался держаться с ним вместе, а слушать, как Джерард буквально разваливался на части, не помогало.  
  
      — Ты правда больше не выдержишь, ты можешь… — пробормотал его отец после того, как заглушил двигатель и в машине воцарилась тишина, не считая глухие рыдания его сына. Джерард потряс своей опущенной вниз головой и сгорбил плечи, как бы защищаясь. — Всё нормально, Джерард. — Произнеся это, он замешкался. Он не знал, из-за чего именно убивался Джерард. Было ли это из-за того, что произошло между ним и его учителем, или это всё потому, что случилось с Майки… Единственный вывод, к которому он смог прийти — что это было всё и сразу, и в надежде, что он не ошибся, он мог лишь поделиться заботой и уютом. Было невыносимо смотреть, как его собственный сын умирает прямо напротив него… — Тебя никто ни в чём не винит. Ты знаешь это, да? Мы с твоей мамой не злимся на тебя из-за произошедшего. Все совершают ошибки, и иногда плохое происходит, когда к нему совсем не готов.  
  
      — Я знал, что должно было случиться с Майки, — выдавил Джерард, склонившись вперёд и закрыв рот руками. Тревожный взгляд его заплаканных и красных глаз переметнулся с ветрового стекла на пассажирское окно.  
  
      — Джерард…  
  
      — Я знал, что они замышляли это сделать. Они мне говорили…  
  
      — Когда они сказали тебе об этом? — спросил его отец, пытаясь решить, говорит ли в Джерарде чувство вины или же он признавался в чём-то действительно произошедшем. Джерард принялся рыдать ещё пуще и крепко зажмурился, пока не закрыл всё своё лицо руками опять.  
  
      — Помнишь ночь, когда я не пришёл домой? — Джерард заплакал громче. Его отец тяжело сглотнул и подготовился к какой бы то ни было жуткой истории, которую Джерард собирался ему поведать. — После школы они привязали меня к трибунам, и когда я стал сопротивляться, они сказали, что Майки — следующий.  
  
      — Они… они привязали тебя… к трибунам, Джерард? — Джерард слабо кивнул, а затем потряс головой.  
  
      — Они изнасиловали меня и оставили меня там совершенно одного, и я потерял сознание. Пап, я так испугался! — Джерард впервые за это время встретился взглядом с отцом: его тут же затрясло сильнее, и он без промедления отвёл взгляд прочь. Он увидел то, что боялся увидеть — злость.  
  
      — Боже, что за чертовщина вообще происходит в последние месяцы? Как мы сможем тебе помочь, если ты ничего не  _говоришь_? Господи Иисусе, Джерард… — он накрыл лицо руками и выдохнул, пытаясь отгородиться от звуков надрывного плача Джерарда и желая, чтобы этов всё было просто ночным кошмаром. Его жизнь не могла быть такой… Этой ночью стали известны последние новости. Два сына, оба были изнасилованы, один подумывал о самоубийстве и состоял в связи с собственным учителем — этот был душевно сломлен, а другой был бесстрастной машиной. Это всё… просто не могло происходить наяву…   
  
      Они сидели в полной тишине по меньшей мере полтора часа после того, как Джерард наконец перестал рыдать, и его отец смог опять попытаться поговорить с ним.  
  
      — Когда ты говоришь, что они изнасиловали тебя, ты имеешь в виду, что они… эм… они сделали то же, что и с Майки? — Джерард медленно покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет. — Его отец медленно выдохнул: ответ для него пришёлся как удар в живот. — Сколько… Сколько их там было? — Джерард недовольно вздохнул.  
  
      — Около четырёх…  
  
      — И они все…  
  
      — Да, — выпалил Джерард, стараясь свести разговор на нет. Его отец уловил ноту его нежелания говорить об этом больше и переменил тему. Новый предмет разговора был не из лёгких, но это было уже другое.  
  
      — Джерард… Почему ты начал встречаться с учителем? Он.. Он… Он нравился тебе раньше?  
  
      — Я раньше не думал о нём, — нервно ответил Джерард.  
  
      — Зачем тогда ты начал? — Джерард не ответил. — Прости, если я спрашиваю у тебя слишком много. Я просто хочу знать, что произошло.  
  
      — Мои рисунки были ни к чёрту, — промямлил Джерард. — Я хотел писать достойные вещи, но они ничего не значили… Я не мог изобразить то, что чувствовал, и… и он сказал, что покажет, как вернуть назад эту искру… Я был влюблён во Фрэнка и я думал — думал, что у него была девушка, и мне было больно. Я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь любил меня. — Плечи Джерарда тяжело опустились, и он взглянул на отца. — Барлоу хотел, чтобы мне стало лучше. — Джерард умолк, готовясь услышать резкий комментарий от отца по этому поводу. Он его не дождался. — С ним я чувствовал себя в безопасности, пока он не ранил меня. Ему не нравилось, когда я был счастлив, потому что тогда мои работы совсем не были пронизаны глубиной. — Горечь была в его голосе без всякого сомнения. — Это было тем днём, когда он… к-когда он…  
  
      — Тебе не нужно произносить этого, Джерард, — успокоил его отец. — Не мучай себя. — Джерард шмыгнул носом и взглянул на своего отца с некоторым облегчением.  
  
      — Фрэнк говорит, что никогда не будет делать со мной ничего подобного… — Было очевидно, что Джерард нашёл своего рода утешение в этих словах. Его тело немного расслабился, и он мягко вздохнул; даже напряжение понемногу исчезало с его лица.  
  
      — Джерард, я знаю, ты беспокоишься о Фрэнке, и я могу сказать то же самое и о нём — он правда защищал и тревожился за тебя... — он чуть было не ухмыльнулся, когда заметил, что лицо Джерарда посветлело от этих слов. — Но я не думаю, что новые отношения — это то, что тебе нужно сейчас. — Даже эти слова не погасили огонь в глазах Джерарда. Честно говоря, Джерард предпочёл пропустить эти слова мимо ушей.  
  
      — Что говорил Фрэнк? — спросил Джерард. Очевидно, что он был счастлив, только совсем не улыбался.  
  
      — Он лишь хотел убедиться, что я не кричал на тебя… Просто кое-что прояснил. — Улыбка проскользнула на лице Джерарда от той мысли, что Фрэнки оберегал его от отца.  
  
      — Фрэнк замечательный… — пробормотал Джерард, всё ещё с робкой улыбкой на лице. — И он не зол на меня из-за всего того, что произошло…  
  
      — Джерард, на тебя вообще никто не злится. — Джерард вздохнул и уставился на входную дверь своего дома. — Я лишь расстроен из-за того, что ты не доверяешь нам, чтобы рассказать… И мне очень хочется, чтобы ты обдумал перспективу подать в суд на тех сволочей, которые возомнили, что у них есть право притрагиваться к тебе. — В мгновение, когда слова вылетели у него изо рта, он увидел, как взгляд Джерарда угас.  
  
      — Знаешь, о чём я думаю… каждый раз, когда мне приходится садиться напротив тебя за ужином? — Его отец ожидал услышать какую-то грубость, жестокое оскорбление в ответ на то, в чём Джерард, вне всякого сомнения, видел нападку в свой адрес.  
  
      — Что, Джерард? — спросил он, когда не дождался от Джерарда ответа. Слова обещали быть ужасными, потому что казалось, что Джерарду было трудно их произнести.  
  
      — Я думаю о том, как легко тебе надавить на меня и заставить делать то, что заставляли они… И неважно, как бы я ни пытался, я не могу придумать причину, по которой ты этого не сделаешь, потому что, блять, это всё, на что я способен. — Он бы продолжил думать, что это было лишь обидное замечание, которое должно было задеть его, если бы Джерард не повернулся со смешанным выражением сомнения и боли. Его просто убивало то, что его сын на самом деле думал, что он был способен на такие ужасные вещи, и его нужно было твёрдо в этом переубедить.  
  
      — Джерард, я  _никогда_  не поступлю так с тобой, — ответил он; в его голосе явственно слышалось страдание. Джерард взглянул в сторону и начал опять тереть свои запястья.  
  
      — Почему? — спросил он.  
  
      — Ты мой сын! Я люблю тебя! Я бы ни за что не причинил тебе боль! — Было непохоже, что Джерарда устроил этот ответ. — Джерард, — отчаянно воззвал к нему отец; тяжесть в его груди нарастала. — Джерард…  
  
      Джерард пялился на входную дверь дома, чтобы почувствовать то, что чувствовал час назад, пока его вдруг не встревожили всхлипы, которые издавал его отец. Он повернулся по направлению к нему, пытаясь решить, было ли это взаправду то, о чём он думал, и если было, то не было ли это всё своего рода спектаклем, чтобы завоевать его расположение. То, как его отец пытался скрыть свои слёзы, яростно их вытирая, а затем отворачиваясь прочь к своему окну, дало Джерарду осознать, что всё это — правда.  
  
      — Пап… Не плачь, пап. — Джерард беспомощно глядел на него, но не получил ответа. — Пап! — Всё ещё ничего, но его отец повернул голову и с трудом задышал. — Папа, не злись на меня! Прости… — Джерард застонал и повернулся, чтобы расстегнуть ремень, уповая на то, что оставит в дальнейшем свои нездоровые мысли и нападки при себе. Он начал открывать дверь, готовясь покинуть машину — зайдёт ли в дом или побежит прочь по улице, до сих пор оставалось под вопросом, но тут его отец резко схватил его и вернул обратно.  
Джерард завопил, как персонаж фильма ужасов, когда отец приблизился к нему, в конце концов заставив Джерарда перегнуться через бардачок, который разделял два передних сиденья, и обнял его. В один момент он засопротивлялся, но затем уступил и застыл, позволяя себе уткнуться лицом в грудь отцу так, что стало почти невозможно дышать.  
  
      — Джерард, я бы никогда не сделал этого, — заплакал отец; Джерард же взял себя в руки и начал отходить и успокаиваться. — Если я потеряю тебя, это убьёт меня — если бы я причинил тебе боль, я бы не смог с этим смириться! — Джерард ничего не сказал, он лишь вздрогнул, а затем высвободил руки, чтобы обнять отца в ответ. Было в этом что-то нужное, правильное… в том, чтобы тебя так обнимал собственный родитель. В _душе_  он чувствовал, что в этом не было ничего плохого. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, даже если это было совсем ненадолго. Его папа защитит его от всего, и он это знал. Он почувствовал то, чего не чувствовал до этого. Он хотел, чтобы всё так и продолжалось, но он знал, что больше не выдержит.  
  
      Скоро его отец захочет засудить Барлоу, и скоро Джерард откажется помогать…  
  
      ()()()  
  
      Майки держался, потому что, в конце концов, Майки  _всегда_  держится. Их родители практически сошли с ума, когда Джерард и Майки всего лишь пропустили один учебный день перед возвращением. Майки настоял на том, что этих спортсменов нельзя было ни в чём обвинить — на это попросту не было оснований, лишь слова против их слов. Единственная вещь, которую они могли бы осуществить — в чём Майки смог убедить отца — ждать, пока не произойдёт следующей атаки, избиения или какого-то  _другого_ инцидента.  
  
      В этот раз у них будут основания. Показания свидетелей… ДНК… что угодно.  
  
      Их отца, кажется, это успокоило, даже несмотря на то, что он терпеть не мог ждать. Он не понимал, что его сыновья  _никогда_  не смогут собрать доказательства. Каждый по своей причине: Джерард — из-за своей неуверенности в себе, Майки — из-за смеси стыда и безразличия к происходящему.  
  
      Что касается дела с Барлоу и его связи с Джерардом, Джерарду было ужасно трудно. Он не хотел вовлекать в это отца, он не хотел вовлекать в это закон, суд и судей, юристов… Сводки новостей и телеинтервью… Последнее, чего он хотел, так это того, чтобы мир узнал, что он позволил собственному учителю трахать его в зад.  
  
      Если бы он когда-нибудь сделал что-то в своей жизни — получил признание за что-либо, за свою картину или музыку — те предписания судей и заголовки газет не обратили бы на это никакого внимания и опозорили его.  
  
      Его отца не устроил вариант остаться в стороне. Так же, как и его мать; но ему приходилось врать им до сих пор, давая себе время определиться со своим перспективным решением.  
  
      Одно из них было самоубийством, но это рассматривалось только в самом крайнем случае… На данный момент, он мог только решиться на то, чтобы угрожать самоубийством, как он уже делал это с Майки. Хотя он не думал, что это сработает. Его родители воспримут эту угрозу слишком серьёзно — возможно, по-своему серьёзно и неумолимо — и сделают то, что Барлоу угрожал сделать. Запереть его, чтобы контролировать день и ночь… Навсегда, не беря во внимание его робость и чувства…  
  
      На сегодняшний день это были две единственные вещи, с которыми определился Джерард… У него был ещё целых полтора дня, чтобы придумать что-нибудь получше.  
  
      Думать об этом было непросто; так же, когда он пытался избежать встречи со своим учителем, чтобы это не выглядело так, будто он не хотел его видеть. Сейчас он осознавал, на какие жуткие вещи был способен Барлоу… он не хотел знать, что мужчина сделает ему, если узнает, что он рассказал… Узнает, что он был в опасности…  
  
      Пошёл бы он на убийство? А это важно?  
  
      Да, решил Джерард. Это, блять, было важно, потому что Майки нужен был кто-то рядом, чтобы уберечь его от этих ублюдков, которые возомнили, что у них есть право притрагиваться своими проклятыми руками к нему.  
  
      Двое из них учились с Джерардом во втором классе, и они могли легко схватить его, смотрящего на них с жаждой убийства. Он не боялся встречаться с ними глазами так, как делал раньше, не желая особо привлекать их внимание… Сейчас же, он желал обратить их внимание, потому что ему нужно было оправдание для того, чтобы прикончить их.  
  
      Они не осознавали этого… Они не знали о планах, таящихся в завораживающе тёмных уголках его разума. Они не знали, на какие жуткие вещи он был способен… Они правда верили, что он просто так отпустит их, несмотря на то, что они совершили? При одной только мысли о том, что они притрагивались к Майки, позволяли себе избивать одинокого Майки или даже посмели  _думать_  о том, чтобы изнасиловать Майки, кровь обжигала его вены.  
  
      Они заплатят… Когда-нибудь, как-нибудь, они, блять, заплатят…  
  
      ()()()  
  
      Майки шёл обедать, когда они набросились на него, зажимая его в углу у всех на виду, угрожая вернуться, пока учителя ходили вокруг. Он только хотел опять уйти с урока пораньше, чтобы защитить Джерарда от Барлоу — убедиться, что с ним ничего плохого не случится — но его учитель не разрешил в этот раз уйти пораньше. Ему пришлось ждать нестерпимо долгие три минуты до звонка, а сейчас он, похоже, задержится из-за этих гадов…  
  
      — Ты, блять, что-то рассказал своему брату, пидор? — спросил блондин, с силой толкнув Майки к шкафчикам; его спину накрыло болью, когда в неё воткнулись ручки шкафчиков.  
  
      — Если и сказал, то что? — спросил Майки холодным и механическим голосом. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, что ещё больше выбешивало спортсменов. За блондином столпились остальные трое. Им с него не было проку — он был для них ничем, они интересовались Джерардом… Возможно, уже как своей собственностью, поскольку сейчас Майки был в их руках.  
  
      Блондин схватил его за плечи и опять ударил спиной об шкафчики. Кучка девчонок разбежалась во все стороны; все уставились на них со смесью насмешки и фальшивого сочувствия. Позади них шла ещё одна девочка: у неё были тёмные глаза и тёмные волосы. Она уловила его взгляд и вскинула подбородок, не отрывая взгляда от него.  
  
      Майки пристально смотрел на неё, пока она не отошла на другую сторону. Этот жест, этот поднятый подбородок — что это значило? Удачи? Прости? (Хотя её взгляд не выглядел извиняющимся…) Развлекайся? Привет?...  _Что_  это значило?...  
  
       _Что_  это бы поменяло?  
  
      Его опять ударили, и он снова обратил на себя внимание бессердечных глаз блондина-хоккеиста.  
  
      — О чём ты, блять, задумался, пидор? Думаешь, мы дадим тебе смыться после такого? — изрыгал проклятия он; его лицо было от лица Майки в нескольких сантиметрах.  
  
      — Может, и думал, — сказал Майки, пожимая плечами и рассеянно смахивая нитку с плеча. Блондин занёс руку, чтобы надавить Майки на горло, без труда сжимая его со всех сторон. Тем не менее, Майки оставался невозмутим.  
  
      — Ты никуда не денешься. Так же, как и он, — прошипел блондин. — Тебе лучше взглянуть на это, потому что в следующий раз, когда мы вас поймаем, вам придётся несладко сразу  _обоим._  
  
      — Ждём с нетерпением, — сказал Майки всё так же спокойно, так же безразлично… Блондин зарычал и толкнул его назад напоследок перед тем, как развернуться. Может быть, всё обстояло именно так, как всегда говорили — если ты вялый, если не подаёшь виду и не реагируешь, они оставят тебя в покое…  
  
      Может, и так, или они хотели пушечного мяса, пока оно не исчезло.  
  
      Их уход напомнил Майки о том, что было действительно важно… Найти Джерарда и убедиться, что к нему никто и пальцем не притронулся.  
  
      Он обогнул угол, чтобы подняться по лестнице на второй этаж, но его остановила девочка, которая смотрела на него отсутствующе… Но не  _слишком_. В её голове были мысли, много, много мыслей. Она просто пока что не хотела ими поделиться.   
  
      Майки попытался обойти её, но она схватила его за руку , пока он шёл мимо. Это было не крепкое рукопожатие, а намёк.  
  
      — Останься, — предложила она ему этим, — или пройди мимо. Майки уставился на верх лестницы и раздумьях. У Джерарда могли быть неприятности… Но, возможно, Джерарду нужно было разобраться во всём самому…  
  
      Всё-таки, Майки не мог до конца года водить его из художественного класса на обед… Он сам вовлёк себя в эту непонятную связь с Барлоу. Может быть, ему нужно было прояснить всё самостоятельно.  
  
      ()()()  
  
      — Ты не покинешь меня, Джерард, — сказал Барлоу, стоя над душой у Джерарда, который застыл рядом с дверями шкафа в кабинете искусств; к его глазам подступили слёзы. Он наклонился и нежно погладил Джерарда по мокрой щеке, приближаясь к его губам для лёгкого поцелуя.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — простонал Джерард. — Я больше не могу этого допустить. Я… Я люблю другого человека. Он для меня особенный…  
  
      — Тшш. Ты просто сбит с толку. Позволь мне показать тебе, чтобы ты сам увидел, что такое чёрное и белое. — Барлоу резко опустил руку между ног Джерарда и сжал её, в ответ услышав громкий всхлип. Когда Джерард не подал виду, что возбуждается от этого, Барлоу поменял тактику… — Ну же Джерард. Ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого.   
  
      — Это не так! — прорыдал Джерард, отталкиваясь от полок и пытаясь твёрдо встать на ноги.  
  
      — Да, Джерард, это так. Ты  _всегда_  хотел этого. Ты знаешь, что тебе это нравится, но ты хочешь играть жёстко ради этого, а я могу играть грубо. Хорошо. Только помни, ты сам напросился.  
  
      — Нет, я… Нет! — Джерард резко откинул голову назад, со стуком задевая полку, не зная, как ещё реагировать на руки, которые уже расстёгивали его ремень и пуговицу на брюках. — Прекрати, — простонал он, осознавая, что должен был покинуть класс, что должен был уйти из комнаты быстрее… Осознавая, что ему придётся сопротивляться сильнее, если его затащат в шкаф. Он виноват в том, что это происходило, только он виноват…  
  
      Барлоу ловко удавалось каким-то непонятным образом удерживать Джерарда на месте столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы снять с него последний слой одежды. Когда вещей на нём не осталось, Джерард стал вырываться чуть меньше; силы оставили его, и его решимость ослабла.  
  
      Что это  _значило_? Кого волновало, если бы его имели в зад по желанию или по принуждению? Это было одно и то же. Только в этом он был неплох. Он заслужил это… Он просил этого.  
  
      Покорившись, он поднял бёдра и раздвинул ноги, решительно прижавшись лицом к плитке на полу. Он услышал сквозь бесшумный плач звук рвущейся упаковки презерватива, которая была скомкана и аккуратно отложена, что происходило, как правило, позже.  
  
      — Наконец-то сдаёшься, мм, Джерард? — Джерард тихо простонал в ответ, когда два смазанных лубрикантом пальца вошли в него. — Хорошо. Мы не тратим время впустую, не так ли? — Он ещё несколько раз протолкнул пальцы внутрь него и затем спешно вынул их. Джерард легонько застонал от боли, вжавшись лицом в пол ещё сильнее.  
  
      Он хотел сдаться, он чувствовал, что не может устоять, но он держался. Он был нужен Майки в здравом уме. Он был нужен Майки. Ему нужно было быть сильным, хотя бы ещё на несколько минут.  
  
      Барлоу был ошибкой, но Джерард знал, что ему придётся с этим жить. Позволить Барлоу отыметь его в последний раз, позволить ему заполнить его и подумать, что он в безопасности ещё на один день…  
  
      Он получит его. Скоро он получит его…  
  
      Джерард взвыл от боли, когда Барлоу задал грубый и быстрый темп. Внутри у него всё горело, пока его учитель надругался над ним, не предлагая больше ласк или поцелуев, не нашёптывая тёплых слов. Его безразличие переполнило Джерарда горечью и ненавистью — эмоциями, которых, как он выяснил, у него было более, чем достаточно.  
  
      Барлоу резко вышел из него, когда кончил, и больно шлёпнул Джерарда по левому бедру, прежде чем стянуть презерватив. Он отошёл, чтобы выкинуть вещь в пакет из-под ланча, который он бездумно запихнул в рюкзак Джерарда, и был окинут неодобрительным взглядом своего ученика.  
  
      Джерард позволил своим бёдрам опуститься на пол и поднял голову. Он смотрел на учителя нарочито печально. Джерард не чувствовал грусть, нет, отнюдь. Он был зол, так зол, что почти улыбнулся, подумав о мести, которую он хотел бы осуществить.  
  
      — Лучше бы тебе уйти, Джерард, — Джерард остановил взгляд на Барлоу, пока он натягивал свои штаны и ботинки. Вопреки его мыслям, Барлоу уловил его странное выражение во взгляде, и его поведение тут же поменялось. — Джерард… Ты говорил до этого, что твоя мать…  
  
      — Мама беспокоится насчёт Майки, — ответил Джерард, без затруднения поднимаясь на ноги. — Я проголодался, так что я пойду. — Он схватил свой рюкзак и протолкнулся мимо своего учителя, открывая дверь шкафа и вваливаясь в пустой класс.   
  
      — Джерард! — но он не остановился. Он прошёл до двери класса, повернул замок и выскочил в коридор.  
  
      Майки здесь не было, даже несмотря на то, что он совершенно точно опаздывал на обед… Он чуть-чуть расстроился, но затем он решил, что лучше ему было поспешить.  
  
      ()()()  
  
      Джерард шёл домой из школы вместе с Майки, каждый раз поднимая глаза на брата. Пару раз Майки раздражённо что-то бормотал насчёт того, будто чувствует, что чей-то взгляд прожигает его затылок, но Джерард не ответил.  
  
      Когда они вернулись домой, дверь была закрыта, и в момент, когда они переступили порог, их отец возник из ниоткуда, перекрывая им обоим путь к их спальням. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить. Они оба знали, чего он хотел, несмотря на то, что были удивлены тем, что, по всей вероятности, он ушёл с работы пораньше, чтобы всё выяснить. Они знали, какие вопросы он задаст…   
  
      — Я встретил сегодня девочку, меня обозвали пидором… как-то так, — сказал Майки, проходя мимо отца и не замечая руки, опустившейся ему на плечо.  
  
      — Встретил девочку? — переспросил отец. Джерард склонил голову; ему было любопытно, почему Майки ничего ему не сказал… После он его не спросил.  
  
      Майки сбросил его руку и скрылся в своей комнате, резко захлопнув дверь. Глаза их отца переметнулись на Джерарда, и он внезапно застыл, сильнее сжимая в руках рюкзак. Как он представляет себе возможность захоронить это на дне мусорного ведра, когда его отец был дома?  
  
      Его отец уловил его движение и подозрительно поглядел на него. Джерард посмотрел в направлении дверного проёма, ведущего в его комнату.  
  
      — Эм… Поговорил с Фрэнком, тоже обозвали пидором… Всё? — сказал Джерард, поворачиваясь к отцу, который не сводил с него глаз. Даже несмотря на то, что отец попросту не мог знать о том, что у него в рюкзаке был спрятан презерватив, он всё равно поставил рюкзак позади себя, чтобы отец не обращал на него внимания.  
  
      Но стало только хуже.  
  
      — Дай его сюда, — решительно произнёс отец, выжидательно протянув руку. Джерард тут же понял, чего тот хочет.  
  
      — Что, ты собираешься обыскать мою сумку? — спросил он, придавая голосу раздражительность и ещё сильнее сжимая ремень рюкзака.  
  
      — Да. Живо.  
  
      — Почему? — спросил Джерард, заказывая глаза. — Что я сделал?  
  
      — Я не знаю. Как раз собираюсь выяснить, — выражение лица отца оставалось непреклонным.  
  
      — Что будет, если ты ничего не найдёшь? — выплюнул Джерард, чувствуя ту же самую обиду и несправедливость, как будто ему нечего было скрывать. — Тогда ты, блять, разденешь меня для обыска? — выпалил он. Его отец не ответил, лишь так же стоял с вытянутой рукой, ожидая, что Джерард отдаст ему рюкзак. — А что потом? Ты — ты… ты насилуешь меня! — он надеялся, что это сработает…  
  
      Похоже, больше это не было больной темой, потому что Джерард обнаружил, что отец схватил его, а затем вырвал из его рук рюкзак, чуть не ударив старшего сына об пол.  
  
      — Пап! — закричал Джерард, как только его отец без промедления начал вытряхивать падающие на пол книги из сумки. Джерард беспомощно наблюдал, пытаясь попробовать забрать рюкзак обратно и каждый раз останавливая себя… — Пап… Пожалуйста, прекра… — Джерард замолчал и резко отвернулся, когда отец нашёл пакет для ланча и уронил рюкзак на пол.  
  
      — Что это? — несмотря на то, что он спросил это, он имел в виду другое… «Чьё это?» — вот что он спрашивал.  
  
      — Фрэнк и я… — Джерард умолк, когда отец ударил его.  
  
      — Не ври мне! — закричал отец так громко, что даже Майки выглянул из-за двери своей комнаты.  
  
      — Пап, — произнёс Майки тихо, заискивающе. Отец его не послушал. Он бросил рюкзак на ближайшую полку и схватил Джерарда за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Когда это не сработало, он взял руками его за голову, откидывая её назад и намеренно делая ему больно, чтобы добиться желаемого.   
  
      — Заканчивай врать! Почему нельзя просто не врать? Почему?! — Джерард начал царапать отцу руки, чтобы высвободиться, но это не помогло. Он тихо застонал, немного пошатываясь оттого, что находился в неудобном положении — его держали под большим углом. — Прекрати врать и говори, что сегодня произошло!  
  
      — Э-это… это не с сегодня! — возразил Джерард, всё ещё вырываясь, чтобы освободиться. Его отец утихомирил его ещё одним ударом; от его силы и от неустойчивого положения, в котором он находился до этого, он пошатнулся и чуть не ударился об пол.  
  
      — Пап! — позвал Майки; на его лице были написаны отвращение и ужас. Он быстро покинул комнату и добежал до Джерарда. Он положил руку Джерарду на спину, когда тот согнулся, поднимая его и поглаживая его скулу, куда пришёлся удар. — Прекрати… — Майки закрыл глаза вместе с отцом, чьё лицо резко сменилось выражением жалости и тоски. Тебе нужны доказательства, что его учитель опять калечил его? Вот они. Оставь Джерарда отного.  
  
      Джерард выпрямился и послал отцу извиняющийся взгляд.  
  
      — Можно мне сходить к Фрэнку? — тихо спросил Джерард. Не дожидаясь ответа, он покинул дом.  
  
      ()()()  
  
      — Джерард… Полицейская машина рядом с вашим домом, — заметил Фрэнк, когда они подходили вместе с Джерардом к его дому. Джерард вздрогнул и уставился на неё, его желудок сделал сальто, а сердце остановилось.  
  
      — Вот дерьмо. — Он посмотрел на Фрэнка, а потом опять на дом. — Вот дерьмо, дерьмо! Нет. — Он занёс руки, вцепился ими в свои волосы и застонал. — Сука! Блять! — повернувшись спиной к дому, Джерард раздумывал над тем, чтобы убежать. Они оба знали, почему полиция здесь — спрашивать его про учителя и записывать всё на камеру…  
  
      — Только будь спокоен, — сказал Фрэнк, гладя Джерарда по спине и встревоженно смотря на него. — Не надо паники. Расслабься.  
  
      — Фрэнк, я не могу! Не могу!  
  
      — Я… Я пойду с тобой, если ты считаешь, что это тебе поможет, — предложил Фрэнк. — Джерард, тебе никуда не деться… Прости, но тебе придётся делать то, что они скажут.  
  
      — Люди собираются всё разузнать! Они собираются… О Боже, меня стошнит. — Джерард повалился всем телом на тротуар, привлекая взгляд пары на другой стороне улицы.  
  
      — Джерард… — вздохнул Фрэнк и сел рядом с ним. — Он сделал это сегодня. Он сделает это завтра… Он не остановится.  
  
      — Мне всё равно! Всё равно! — простонал Джерард голосом, полным горя, и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
      — Почему? — огорчённо спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Я запутался, ясно? — отрезал Джерард. — Я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то знал, что я даю людям делать со мной!  
  
      — И ты собираешься просто просидеть на тротуаре всю ночь?  
  
      — Хватит меня осуждать, — парировал Джерард, посмотрев на Фрэнка раздражённо, когда тот разомкнул его руки.  
  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя осуждаю? — спросил Фрэнк, наклоняясь, чтобы положить свою голову Джерарду на плечо. Джерард тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что они собираются со мной сделать, — промямлил он. — Что, если они будут пытаться засунуть меня в больницу или ещё куда? Я знаю, всё плохо, но я не собираюсь себя убивать. Ты же скажешь им, что это так, если они попытаются это сделать, правда? — Фрэнк с энтузиазмом покивал, не давая Джерарду возможности в нём усомниться. — Ты зайдёшь вместе со мной? — Джерард оглянулся через плечо на дом.  
  
      — Да. Даже если они будут прогонять меня, я не уйду, пока  _ты_  мне не скажешь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — вздохнул Джерард, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Фрэнк мог видеть, как трясутся его ноги, когда он пошёл по направлению к дому, останавливаясь на мгновение, когда заметил, что Фрэнк не шёл за ним. Фрэнк поднялся и догнал Джерарда, взяв его руку и крепко её сжимая.  
  
      ()()()  
  
      Фрэнк был убеждён, что его мать попросту задушит его, если бы она только могла сделать это через телефон. Он не привык к её ярости, всецелой и абсолютной — к мягкому укору с её стороны, да, к бесплодной злости, да… но не к ярости. Тем не менее, он со всем смог справиться. Особенно тогда, когда стал проявлять к ней сочувствие.  
  
      Он уверен, что тоже разозлился бы, если бы его сын долго не возвращался домой, и затем позвонил бы телефон, а определитель номера высветил бы номер полицейского участка.  
  
      — Мам, я ничего не сделал, — спокойно произнёс Фрэнк, дожидаясь, пока мать выпустит пар, чтобы начать его слушать.  
  
      — Меня всё равно, если ты считаешь, что ничего не сделал! Я не поручусь за тебя!  
  
      — Мам?  
  
      — Наверное, тебе лучше попытаться позвонить своему отцу, потому что я не собираюсь с этим мириться. Плохое поведение в школе я ещё могу простить, но нарушение закона, Фрэнк… Я не могу закрыть на это глаза.  
  
      — Мам?  
  
      — Отныне ты сам по себе. И я это из лучших побуждений.  
  
      — Мама?  
  
      —  _Что?_  
  
      — Я не  _на самом деле в_  тюрьме, я  _сейчас нахожусь_  в тюрьме. Джерард… — он не хотел, чтобы его мать знала о том, что касается Джерарда, но он знал, что если она думает, что он осуждён, она будет делать всё, чтобы положить конец их дружбе. Она не захочет, чтобы Джерард портил её и так развращённого сына. — Ты помнишь, Джерард был в последнее время подавлен… Кое-кто его очень сильно обидел, и его отец наконец-то заставил согласиться подать в суд…  
  
      — Оу. — Его мать, кажется, не знала, как ответить после того, как была на взводе после всех жестоких фраз и разочарований.  
  
      — Я был рядом с ним как… думаю, я был чем-то вроде эмоциональной поддержки. Я лишь думал позвонить, чтобы сказать, почему я ещё не был дома, чтобы ты не волновалась. Я бы позвонил раньше, но…  
  
      — Как Джерард? Он в порядке? — Фрэнк обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на закрытую комнату допроса. Он не услышал ни криков, не истерического плача, так что он решил, что всё продвигалось настолько спокойно, насколько это возможно.  
  
      — Не совсем…  
  
      — Бедняжка… Расскажешь, что случилось?  
  
      — Мам, я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
      — Ты точно ничего не сделал?  
  
      — Нет! — его жестокое восклицание привлекло внимание нескольких офицеров, которые ненадолго задержали на нём свой взгляд, прежде чем вскоре вернуться к работе — чтению дел, подписыванию документов, ответам на звонки и печатанию на компьютере. — Мам, он мой лучший друг…  
  
      — Тебе нужно, чтобы я потом заехала за тобой?  
  
      — Вообще-то, мам, отец Джерарда предложил мне остаться у них, если… если Джерард будет согласен. Может быть, он захочет остаться наедине с собой, но я хочу быть рядом с ним, если ему это будет нужно.  
  
      — Хорошо. Ты вернёшься домой до того, как пойти в школу, или ты хочешь, чтобы я завезла тебе твою школьную форму?  
  
      — Я зайду домой утром. Мам, мне нужно идти, Джерард возвращается. — Он не дождался от неё ответа. Он положил трубку и попытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы Джерард его заметил, пока полицейский вёл его из маленькой комнатки. Он выглядел таким измученным и таким хрупким рядом с офицером. Тем не менее, Фрэнк был рад видеть, что он не плакал.  
  
      Полицейский стал вести беседу с родителями Джерарда, говоря о соблюдении закона и важности оснований — вещах, про которые всё и так было ясно. Джерард не обращал на него внимания, и вместо этого подошёл к Фрэнку, крепко его обнимая в момент, когда очутился совсем рядом.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Фрэнк. Джерард нежно поцеловал его в щёку и стиснул его ещё крепче, как будто он успокаивал его, а не наоборот.  
  
      — Они хотят, чтобы я дал им образец своей крови, — проскулил Джерард, уткнувшись в щёку Фрэнка и вздохнув.  
  
      — Сегодня? — Фрэнк легонько похлопал Джерарда по спине, глядя через плечо Джерарда на офицера, который как будто не замечал их тесных объятий. Он почувствовал, как Джерард кивнул напротив его щеки, и сочувственно застонал. — Как будто ты уже не настрадался за сегодня… — недовольно произнёс Фрэнк. Он удивился, когда Джерард усмехнулся.  
  
      — Со мной всё будет в порядке, если ты пойдёшь со мной в ту комнату… Обещай, что отвлечёшь меня на это время? — Джерард отстранился, но не убрал рук с талии Фрэнка, оставив руки Фрэнка болтаться вокруг его плеч. Фрэнк ласково улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Обещаю.  
  
      Полицейский позвал Джерарда, затем рассказав ему и его родителям о больнице, куда они должны направиться и что они должны сказать по прибытии туда. По всей видимости, они уже отправили туда факс, и всё, что было нужно — войти в маленькую белую комнатку, освободить одну руку, обвязать вокруг плеча резиновый жгут, затем протереть ваткой со спиртом кожу в месте взятия образца, а затем просто смотреть, как медсестра соединит пробирку с иглой и…  
  
      Джерард поперхнулся. Фрэнк немного разжал объятия, но не полностью. Джерард закашлялся во второй раз и закрыл рот тыльной стороной руки.  
  
      — Всё нормально? — спросил Фрэнк. Джерард опустил руку и кивнул; тоненькая струйка пота скатилась по его лбу.   
  
      — Я в порядке, — застонал Джерард, а затем закашлял в третий раз, закрывая рот рукой, сгибаясь, как при рвотном позыве. Его отец отпрянул, но его беспокойство было практически осязаемым.  
  
      — У вас всё в порядке? — спросил полицейский, замыкая маленький круг вокруг Джерарда, который тяжело дышал между рвотными спазмами. — Приступ паники?  
  
      — Джерард боится игл, — отрезал Фрэнк, гладя Джерарда по спине, пытаясь его утешить, пока Джерард сдерживал рвоту. Он уставился на полицейского, на чьём лице отразились все мысли Фрэнка.  
  
      Разве Джерард не натерпелся за сегодня?  
  
      ()()()  
  
      Фрэнк вышел из туалета больницы, слушая, как Джерард периодически охал и кашлял, очищая и без того пустой желудок. Он сказал Фрэнку отойти на время, во-видимому, думая, что он и так слишком многого требует от своего друга — его руку уничтожили, когда игла вонзилась в его плоть, и он ничего не мог поделать с этим, он спрятал лицо в изгиб шеи Фрэнка, чтобы не видеть всего жуткого происходящего — и умолял вместе с ним оставить их наедине всего на мгновение…  
  
      Он не хотел оставлять Джерарда… Ни на мгновение, ни на  _секунду._  Он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде защитника, неожиданно осознавая, что Джерарда окружает миллион угроз, и что он нужен ему, чтобы он был в безопасности. Люди в белых халатах, больные пациенты в здании, безразличные медсёстры, телевизоры, которые были непрочно прикреплены к стенам. Столько опасностей…   
  
      Последний кашель, звук застёгивающихся брюк — и тишина. Затем стало слышно, как смывается вода в унитазе, открывается кран раковины; опять долгая пауза, и, наконец, появляется Джерард. Он выглядит измождённым — бледная кожа, красные глаза, поникшее лицо, волосы забраны набок.  
  
      — Я всего лишь хочу вернуться домой, — простонал Джерард голосом, расстроенным не более, чем у ученика, который ждёт-не дождётся окончания учебного дня.  
  
      — Всё, сейчас, — сказал Фрэнк, одаривая Джерарда улыбкой и беря его руку, когда они стали спускаться в больничный холл.  
  
      — Я дойду до блядской кровати… — Джерард откинул чёлку с глаз и громко вздохнул.  
  
      — Звучит совсем неплохо, —отозвался Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ты останешься? — Джерард взглянул на него, и Фрэнк улыбнулся чуть шире.  
  
      — Если ты ещё хочешь.  
  
      — Думаю, я расстроюсь и поплачу немного, если ты не останешься, — ответил Джерард, тихо смеясь и привлекая дикие взгляды пары пациентов. Последнее, что они ожидали от него услышать, так это смех.  
  
      — Хм, можно я буду спать с тобой в одной кровати? — пробормотал Фрэнк, понижая голос так, чтобы родители Джерарда не расслышали. Джерард залился румянцем, но не более. Это дало Фрэнку предположить, что он перегнул палку.  
  
      Оон тут же принялся мысленно себя терзать. Блестящая фраза, чтобы сказать её жертве изнасилования — попросить его спать с ним в одной блядской кровати…  
  
      Мать Джерарда сначала обняла сына, заставив его разжать руку Фрэнка, чтобы он обнял её в ответ. Она крепко сжала его, как будто миру был конец, и он возвратился, чувствуя себя так же.  
  
      Фрэнк только лишь смотрел на них, а через секунду он почувствовал, как ему на плечо опустилась рука, и он был вынужден сделать шаг назад и развернуться.  
  
      — Тронешь его — и тебе не жить. — Отец Джерарда никогда раньше не устрашал Фрэнка, но сейчас был тот самый момент. В его глазах читалась угроза, и Фрэнк буквально задрожал под тяжестью его взгляда.  
  
      — Я не хочу нанести Джерарду вред, —прошептал Фрэнк, убедившись, что его друг не слышит. — Я забочусь о нём так же, как и вы…  
  
      — Нет, не заботишься. — Фрэнк собирался ответить, но обнаружил, что отец Джерарда уже идёт к сыну.  
  
      — Пап, не думай о Фрэнке плохо, — пробормотал Джерард, посылая Фрэнку сочувствующий взгляд. Его отец буркнул что-то, и Джерард посмотрел на него с болью в глазах, понижая голос даже сильнее, чем когда Фрэнк говорил с Джерардом. Его голос был так тих, так  _опечален_ , что Фрэнк думал, что не расслышит его. — Фрэнк не хочет от меня того же. Правда, пап, не хочет…— Фрэнк нахмурил лоб и постарался не дать разыграться тянущему чувству у себя в животе.  
  
      Конечно, Джерард лишь лгал, чтобы отец не вмешивался в их отношения, так? Он же не думал на самом деле, что Фрэнк не испытывает к нему глубоких чувств? Тогда почему Джерард говорил об этом так расстроено?  
  
      Может, они говорили совсем не об этом. Может, его отец пытался сказать Фрэнку, что тот был рядом только из-за чувства долга, потому что они друзья, или что-то вроде…  
  
      Вдруг Фрэнку показалось, что весь мир был настроен против него, так же, как он был настроен против Джерарда. Может, весь гнев этого мира обрушивался на него, только когда он был рядом с Джерардом… Если дело было в этом, то, решил Фрэнк, мягко улыбаясь Джерарду, то всему миру придётся, блять, смириться с этим.


	13. My Harlequin Romance

      Джерард перевернулся и уставился на Фрэнка, который внимательно разглядывал своё отражение в зеркале, разглаживая свой школьный пиджак и смахивая невидимые пушинки с его поверхности. Он ночевал в доме Фрэнка три раза в неделю. В понедельник, среду и пятницу… Временами даже проводил у него выходные — временами даже бывал четыре дня подряд — спал в кровати своего друга.  
  
      Здесь никто, кроме Фрэнка, его не трогал, а даже если он и прикасался к нему, то это были продолжительные объятья и самые нежные поцелуи. В каком-то смысле Джерарду это очень даже нравилось. Но в остальных — заставляло нервничать.  
  
      Их связь была такой… такой слабой. Лишь объятья, слёзы и нежные поцелуи. В каком-то плане можно было даже сказать, что они были словно родитель и ребёнок… Это и была забота, которой желал Джерард, внимание, в котором он нуждался, но не мог сказать, было ли это нечто более или нет. Фрэнк никогда особо не говорил об этом — о них.  
  
      Он говорил «Я люблю тебя», но никогда не было понятно, как он любил его: как друга, как брата или как любовника… По крайней мере, Джерарду.  
  
      — Боже, в нём я выгляжу ещё толще, — прошипел Фрэнк скорее сам себе. Джерард снова перевернулся и сел, наконец поймав взгляд Фрэнка в зеркале и заставив его повернуться тяжёлым вздохом.  
  
      —  _Толще?_  — спросил Джерард, вскидывая бровь.  
  
      — Давай будем честными, Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк, — я не тощий, как ты или Майки. Даже  _Бекки_  признала это, — лицо Джерарда помрачнело, и Фрэнк отвёл взгляд, повернувшись обратно к зеркалу.  
  
      — Она нихера не знает, — прошипел Джерард, отводя взгляд в сторону занавешенных шторами окон спальни.  
  
      — Кроме того, настало моё время быть застенчивым, да?  
  
      — Нет, — заявил Джерард, нахмурившись и, очевидно, надув губы.  
  
      — Нет? — переспросил Фрэнк, звуча даже более, чем слегка удивлённым. Он вновь отвернулся от зеркала и попытался поймать взгляд Джерарда.  
  
      — Нет, — Джерард вновь посмотрел на Фрэнка, а его выражение лица растворилось, и на нём появилась грусть. — Мне не нравится слышать, как мой Фрэнки говорит такое о себе, — щёки Фрэнка вспыхнули румянцем, и он отвернулся обратно к зеркалу, смахивая с себя ещё больше пылинок и без причины одёргивая свой пиджак.  
  
      — Твой Фрэнки? — спросил он слегка игривым тоном. Теперь настала очередь Джерарда краснеть, но последовавшие повторяющиеся движения скорее заставили Фрэнка насторожиться, нежели остаться в задорном настроении. Иногда он сам удивлялся своей бесчувственности. Сначала он пытался флиртовать с жертвой изнасилования, а теперь привлекал внимание к неопределённому статусу их отношений. Практически тыкал Джерарда в него носом. Но, к счастью, Джерард всегда давал ему время, чтобы исправить свои ошибки. — Хм. Наверно, я могу быть  _твоим_  Фрэнки, если ты хочешь. Если ты можешь быть моим Джерардом.  
  
      — Это так чертовски сентиментально, что даже не смешно, — пробормотал Джерард, очевидно пытаясь не улыбаться, начав копошиться в одеяле Фрэнка.  
  
      — Оу, но ты считаешь это милым, так ведь? — Фрэнк подошёл, чтобы сесть на кровать рядом с Джерардом, и перегнулся через его колени, чтобы легко поцеловать его в уголок губ.  
  
      — Да, — признался Джерард, подняв руки, чтобы лениво обернуть их вокруг плечей Фрэнка, скрестив свои руки позади его шеи.  
  
      — Так я твой? — спросил Фрэнк, подмигивая и прижимаясь чуть ближе, подбивая Джерарда скорее на поцелуй, нежели на ответ на вопрос. Джерард подчинился, положив руку на затылок Фрэнка, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Фрэнк тихо застонал и прижался к нему, медленно обнимая Джерарда за плечи. — Я люблю тебя, Джи, — Фрэнк вздохнул, когда они разорвали поцелуй, отстранившись как раз достаточно, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Джерардом, произнося это. Джерард мягко улыбнулся, а затем поцеловал его в щёку.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя. Но нам нужно идти в школу через… — он замолк, взглянув на часы. — Прямо сейчас, иначе мы опоздаем. — Фрэнк вздохнул в знак протеста, но всё же перестал обнимать Джерарда и поднялся с кровати. — Я не хочу, чтобы Майки был один в ожидании нас.  
  
      — Там будет Рэй, — ответил Фрэнк, возвратившись к зеркалу в попытке подогнать свой внешний вид под собственные стандарты. Джерарду не нравилось то, как он критично смотрел на себя.  
  
      — Рэй не может уберечь Майки, — пробормотал Джерард. Фрэнк подумал, но не осмелился произнести: «Как и ты». — Я волнуюсь, Фрэнк, — сказав это, Джерард встал с кровати, подошёл к Фрэнку и остановился рядом с ним перед зеркалом. — После того, что они сделали с ним, он слишком покорен. Он больше ничего мне не рассказывает. С ним может происходить какое-то дерьмо, а я даже не буду знать!  
  
      — Или ничего не будет происходить, и ему даже  _не придётся_  ничего тебе говорить. Джерард, начнём вообще с того, что Майки вообще не особо разговорчив, — Фрэнк одарил Джерарда сочувствующим взглядом, потому что боялся, что его речь звучала неуверенно — будто бы ему было всё равно, что Майки страдает, потому что теперь у него был Джерард, и это было  _всем_ , что было ему важно.  
  
      — Но это другое, — Джерард уставился в пол. — Он даже не расскажет мне о том, что происходит в школе… а там весь есть девушка, которая ему нравится, и он даже не расскажет мне, кто это.  
  
      — Может, он стесняется.  
  
      — Нет… будто бы он…  
  
      — Может, он ей не нравится, и он боится, что ты попытаешься вмешаться.  
  
      — Да дело не только в девушке! Теперь Майки мне не доверяет!  
  
      — Что ж, но ты тоже никому не доверяешь после того, что случилось с тобой. Дай ему какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
      — Что, если он не сможет успокоиться?  
  
      — С чего бы? — спросил Фрэнк, а его стойкость стала медленно угасать. Он поднял руку, чтобы осторожно погладить Джерарда по щеке, пытаясь утешить его; и ему удалось, когда Джерард вжался в прикосновение.  
  
      — Думаю, эти спортсмены всё ещё пытаются добраться до него. Он ничего мне не говорит, но я вижу их взгляды, когда они смотрят на него в коридорах школы. Я не знаю, что я сделаю, если они снова причинят ему боль… Я могу убить их, Фрэнк!  
  
      — Ты не убьёшь их, — заверил его Фрэнк. — Но ты всегда можешь слегка их избить прежде, чем что-то произойдёт вновь, — Джерард встретился со взглядом Фрэнка с выражением замешательства в собственных глазах.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — нерешительно спросил Джерард, а Фрэнк лишь ухмыльнулся.  
  
()()()  
  
      Майки инстинктивно вздохнул, но звук никуда не ушёл. Он едва ли мог поверить, что это происходило  _снова._  Он был настолько уверен, что последний раз станет _последним._  В каком-то смысле он был удивлён, что позволил произойти этому вновь. Настолько же, насколько был ошеломлён тем, что дал случиться этому и в первый раз. Майки знал, к чему всё это приведёт — куда приведут поцелуи, прикосновения и, в конечном счёте,  _любовь._  
  
      Новая девушка в школе, Алисия, ухитрилась соблазнить его вновь… во второй раз. И несмотря на то, что нынешняя обстановка была чуть более интимна, она всё равно смутно напоминала Майки о плохом. Хотя секс под школьными трибунами был куда приятнее, нежели секс в мужском туалете, всё равно некий шарм был утерян, потому что Майки был в курсе, что ему необходимо было достигнуть кульминации до того, как Джерард начнёт паниковать и прибежит, чтобы сопроводить его до дома, словно пятилетнего ребёнка.  
  
      Последнее, чего он хотел, так это чтобы его старший брат наткнулся на них и увидел обнажённую девушку, которой хотел обладать только он. Ему было почти что всё равно на то, что Джерард узнает, что он смог завести девушку, он лишь не желал делиться столь прекрасным зрелищем. Алисия была его…  _вся_  его! И его старший брат не имел никакого права видеть больше, чем её лицо…  
  
      Настороже — оборонительно — Майки обхватил руками её тело и прижал её обнажённую грудь к своему торсу, уверенно прижимаясь губами к её шее, целуя и нежно посасывая, чтобы наверняка не оставить отметину, аккуратно, дабы не посрамить и не запятнать её.  
  
      Он думал, что любил её, не совсем уверенный, как ощущалась любовь и каковы были её симптомы. Всё, что он знал, так это то, что она приносила ему счастье, была средством освобождения от трагедий его мира. С того самого момента, как он увидел её, проходящую мимо в коридоре, и как их взгляды встретились, он хотел быть ближе к ней. Он хотел узнать её и изнутри, и снаружи… И он надеялся, что она испытывала то же самое… Казалось, так и было…  
  
      Он любил её, он точно так думал… Может, поэтому он неожиданно перестал владеть собой и выпалил следующее:  
  
      — Мой брат приглашает своего друга к нам на сегодняшний ужин, — то ли полувыдохнул он, то ли полувздохнул. — Если ты не против синтетической курицы, ты должна… ах… тоже прийти, — она тихонько рассмеялась и пробежалась руками от плеч Майки до его щёк, слегка отстраняя его, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядами.  
  
      — Ты уже хочешь, чтобы я со всеми познакомилась? — Майки не ответил по существу: его отвлекли губы, вновь прижавшиеся к его собственным. Он застонал, осторожно начав вбиваться в неё быстрее, убедившись, чтобы точно не сделать ей больно. Так, как было его брату на всё том же участке травы, на котором они лежали.  
  
()()()  
  
      — Пап, приготовь ещё одно место! — в самом деле прокричал Майки, заставив всех разом прекратить любые движения, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть в его сторону. Его мать держала едва кипящую кастрюлю и была на пути в гостиную, его отец вытаскивал тарелки из посудного ящика, а Джерард держал кусочек хлеба между зубами и был готов взять чашку со стола. Все застыли на месте. Майки глядел на них с минуту, внимая их ошеломлённые, но, тем не менее, отсутствующие лица, и немного застеснялся. — Я кое-кого пригласил. Это не такое уж и большое дело. Чёрт возьми.  
  
      Майки развернулся на месте и выбежал прочь из комнаты. Джерард вытянул шею и посмотрел ему вслед, со стола и вытащил кусочек хлеба изо рта.  
  
      — Я не удивлюсь, если это та девушка, о которой он говорил, — пробормотал их отец себе под нос; голос его звучал одновременно и заинтригованно, и взволнованно.  
  
      — Ты как думаешь? — заинтересованно просила их мать, почти что с надеждой. — Я не думала, что он захочет познакомить нас с ней.  
  
      — Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом? — Джерард параноидально взглянул на своего отца и покачал головой. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже достаточно дней, у него всё ещё появлялось тревожное чувство, когда его отец приказным тоном обращал на себя его внимание, либо вообще говорил слишком уверенным тоном. Его захлёстывала вина, когда он осознавал, что отец мог прознать об этом страхе: недостаток доверия, казалось, всё больше сваливался на его отца с каждым днём. — Насчёт девушки?  
  
      — Нет, — опасаясь, ответил Джерард, уронив кусочек хлеба на стол, пытаясь выйти из комнаты.  
  
      — Джерард, — произнёс его отец, на самом деле не задумываясь о слишком уверенном тоне своего голоса. Становилось ужасно сложно справляться с этими двумя проблемами. Майки больше не будет ничего ему рассказывать, и Джерард теперь раскачивался на краю уравновешенности и нисходящей спирали.  
  
      Джерард застыл в дверях, медленно подавшись плечами вперёд.  
  
      — Я ничего не знаю, — выпалил Джерард, и, не став ждать ответа, вышел и попытался скрыться в своей спальне. Он в голос застонал, когда Майки попался ему на пути. — Что? — выплюнул он, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол и находящимся на грани. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк был здесь, чтобы положиться на него… чтобы спрятаться за ним.  
  
      — Джерард, не злись, что я пригласил её. — Внезапно чувства Джерарда переменились, когда он увидел, как его лицо помрачнело от нерешительности. — Я знаю, ты хотел пригласить только Фрэнка, но я говорил с ней после школы, и мне снесло башню. Я тоже хочу проводить время со своими друзьями. Я из-за всего дерьма, что случилось, он не позволит мне никуда  _пойти_. Я подумал, что, может, если она будет здесь…  
  
      — Майки, я не злюсь, — тихо ответил Джерард, касаясь плеча Майки и указывая ему последовать за ним в его комнату. С тяжёлым вздохом Майки подчинился. — С чего ты взял, что я злился? — Майки просто-напросто пожал плечами,, не то чтобы он стыдился отвечать, а скорее, ему было всё равно. Джерард вздохнул, дотащился до своей кровати, на которую тяжело упал. — Если что, то… я слегка расстроен.  
  
      — Как так? — апатично — механически — спросил Майки.  
  
      — Потому что ты будто бы мне не доверяешь! — выпалил Джерард, печально взглянув на Майки в то время, как младший из братьев опёрся о косяк двери его спальни. — Ты вообще больше ничего не говоришь… ни о девушке… ни о том, почему прошло так много времени, прежде чем мы встретились после школы, ни о взглядах, которые кидают на тебя спортсмены в коридорах школы, — Майки закатил глаза и застонал, неожиданно его терпение лопнуло.  
  
      — Джерард… Дж… Нет! Нет, знаешь что? Знаешь, почему у меня заняло столько времени, чтобы встретиться с тобой после школы? Потому что я занимался сексом! Да! Я! С  _ней_! А теперь ты можешь уже заткнуться и прекратить волноваться? Потому что когда ты волнуешься, переживает отец, а когда переживает он, беспокоится мама… а потом они приходят в мою комнату и начинают допрашивать меня, не нужно ли мне случаем показаться доктору или блядскому мозгоправу! Это меня бесит! — Майки резко взглянул на своего старшего брата и глядел на него несколько секунд, даже не смея вздохнуть от внезапно накатившей на него ярости. Затем он, казалось, вновь расслабился, взглядом он упёрся в пол и смягчился, прежде чем снова поднять глаза и задержать на лице смущённое выражение.  
  
      И хотя в голове у Джерарда крутились сотни вопросов, он решил отпустить их. Ну… большую их часть.  
  
      — Ты действительно переспал с ней в школе? — Майки пожал плечами и упёрся глазами в стену.  
  
      — Не говори отцу об этом. Ты же знаешь, он закатит истерику. Он, скорее всего, блять… попытается запихнуть меня в какую-нибудь группу по воспитанию детей, потому что он думает, что я достаточно, блять, тупой, чтобы она забеременела. Это не то, что у вас с Фрэнком… ни мать, ни отец не беспокоятся о том, что ты делаешь. — И хотя он не был уверен, Джерарду всё же показалось, что он добавил: «Это, блять, нечестно».  
  
      — Ну, как бы то ни было, кто эта девушка? — спросил Джерард, намеренно меняя тему разговора и уходя от внезапно ставших заметными проблем Майки.  
  
      — Она перевелась к нам несколько недель назад. Она не в твоём классе, так что я не думаю, что ты её знаешь, — Майки наконец отошёл от двери, подошёл и сел рядом со своим старшим братом на кровать. — Она… Да, она милая, — Джерард не мог быть уверен, но ему показалось, что он услышал, как Майки усмехнулся.  
  
()()()  
  
      Фрэнк пришёл первым, и Джерард ощутил ужасный укол горечи из-за того, что девушка Майки не приехала, даже несмотря на то, что ужин должен был начаться полчаса назад. Он боялся, как воспримет это Майки, если она вообще не приедет… В действительности же, так же, как и их мать, потому что она продолжала делать малюсенькие ошибки, которые удлиняли время приготовления блюда.  
  
      — Ты кажешься спокойным по этому поводу, — прошипел Джерард Фрэнку, который довольно сидел на диване.  
  
      — Ну, она же девушка. И ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на то, что девушки опаздывают… особенно на что-то важное. Зная девушек, — Фрэнк, казалось, бредил, — она, скорее всего, раза четыре сменила кофточку, смазала тем самым подводку, и ей пришлось заново краситься, дважды поправлять волосы, а теперь она уже, вероятнее всего, на пути сюда и, скорее всего, недоумевает, неужели всё это какая-то шутка, которую Майки устроил для неё, чтобы выставить её дурочкой… Ну, дал ей неправильный адрес или ещё что, — Джерард лишь пялился на него, и Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Это правда!  
  
      Прозвенел дверной звонок, и Майки дёрнулся, наклонившись к двери, и быстро открыл её, выходя наружу вместо того, чтобы впустить её внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      — Оу, посмотрите на это, — сказал Фрэнк, ложась на диван и улыбаясь Джерарду. — Майки не безэмоционален, он просто застенчивый. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  
      — Скорее всего, он предупреждает её о нас, — раздражительно произнёс Джерард. — «Надеюсь, ты не против, что мой брат — педик».  
  
      — Джерард, это некрасиво, — Фрэнк вздохнул, усаживаясь и притягивая Джерарда вниз, чтобы усадить его на диван.  
  
      — Но это, скорее всего, правда, — пробормотал Джерард.  
  
      — Джерард, она ходит в нашу школу… Она знает, что ты гей, — Фрэнк прижался к плечу Джерарда и наблюдал за тем, как его мать проскользнула в комнату и взглянула на закрытую входную дверь.  
  
      — Мне показалось, я слышала дверной звонок… — пробормотала она.  
  
      — Майки запутался, — ответил Фрэнк в силу того, что Джерард уткнулся лицом ему в волосы. — Он забыл, что когда звонят в дверь, гостей нужно приглашать внутрь, а не выходить на улицу самому.  
  
      — Он ушёл? — воскликнула она. — Но я столько всего сделала… — Дверь вновь распахнулась, и Майки, спотыкаясь, вошёл внутрь, указывая кому-то вне поля зрения оставаться на месте, и снова закрыл дверь. Он выглядел так, будто был в ужасе, и он всё пытался пригладить свои выпрямленные волосы, даже несмотря на то, что с ними всё было в порядке. — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Не дай отцу сказать хоть слово, — произнёс Майки, сощуриваясь. — Только попробуй дать ему сказать ей хоть слово. — Его мать взглянула на Джерарда, а затем обратно на Майки, и пожала плечами.  
  
      — Звучит резонно, — ответила она. — Мне можно говорить? — Майки нахмурился на неё, но ничего не сказал, и она выскользнула обратно на кухню.  
  
      — Нужно… Майки, хочешь, чтобы мы с Фрэнком ушли? — спросил Джерард, поднимаясь на ноги и принимая чрезвычайно болезненный взгляд Фрэнка, который увидел выражение лица Майки. — Я не хочу тебя смущать.  
  
      — Джерард… ты не смущаешь меня, — сказал Майки, глядя на него скорее с замешательством, нежели с глубочайшей братской заботой по поводу присутствия комплексов у старшего брата. — А теперь можешь ты уже просто вести себя нормально, пока она здесь? — Майки вновь двинулся, чтобы открыть входную дверь, а затем остановился. — И, пожалуйста, не начинай спорить с отцом. Ему не нужна причина, чтобы… чтобы упоминать то, что случилось, — Джерард покачал головой.  
  
      — Он не будет, — произнёс Джерард, одаривая своего брата уверительным взглядом. Майки тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Лучше бы тебе быть, блять, правым.  
  
()()()  
  
      Пронзительные крики Джерарда насмехались над ним. Он слышал их независимо от того, куда шёл в здании школы, и независимо от того, сколько искал. Майки не мог найти его.  
  
      Он не мог понять, почему все классы были закрыты, даже несмотря на то, что часы показывали всего лишь час дня.  
  
      После чрезвычайно ужасающего вопля, прорезавшего коридор, Майки ворвался в кабинет рисования. Джерард был там, но не так, как ожидал Майки. Спиной он был прижат к двери класса, но Майки узнал бы его где угодно так же, как и узнал бы гибкие ноги, обхватившие бёдра, и едва сдавленные стоны, наполняющие комнату.  
  
      Будто бы пытаясь доказать себе, что картина, представшая перед его глазами, ненастоящая, Майки прокрался ближе, проходя дальше в комнату, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на неё, пока она лежала рядом с его братом. Когда он попал в её поле зрения, Алисия метнула взгляд в его сторону и громко простонала, будто назло ему ухмыльнувшись.  
  
      Он отвернулся и с силой зажмурился, пытаясь отделаться от картины перед ним и всех звуков. Как Джерард мог так поступить с ним? Теперь у него был Фрэнк! Почему ему нужна была она? Она принадлежала  _ему_! Неужели он не заслуживал чего-то своего, чего-то, чем ему не пришлось бы делиться?  
  
      Очередной вскрик разрезал воздух и вырвал Майки из своих мыслей. Он вновь открыл глаза и повернулся обратно. Джерарда не было, но Алисия всё ещё была здесь. Теперь она что-то рисовала, но приостановилась, когда увидела, что он смотрит.  
  
      — Майки? С тобой всё в порядке? — Она положила свою кисточку и встала со своего места, чтобы подойти к нему. Когда она дотронулась до его плеча, он отшатнулся, слишком уж терзаемый тем, что увидел, чтобы подпустить её к себе. — Что не так? — Джерард снова где-то вскрикнул, и Майки повернул голову в сторону окна. Рядом с трибунами проплывали тени.  
  
      — Джерард, — произнёс Майки вслух, в действительности больше и не думая об Алисии. Он отошёл от неё к выходу в коридор.  
  
      — Майки! — уверенно сказала Алисия, напористо привлекая его внимание. Он остановился, чтобы холодно взглянуть на неё.  
  
      —  _Джерард,_  — настаивал он, говоря, что он пойдёт на поиски своего брата, раздражённый тем, что она не реагировала на его неизбежные крики.  
  
      Майки не знал, как он выбрался из здания школы так быстро или как дневное небо так быстро превратилось в сумрачное. Всё, что было важно, так это то, что вскрики Джерарда становились слабее и печальнее с каждым шагом, как он приближался к скоплению теней рядом с трибунами.  
  
      Когда он добрался до прохода, у него перехватило дыхание, и его накрыло ощущение беспомощности. Джерард лежал на земле, беспомощно извиваясь в то время, как безликий спортсмен раздвигал ему ноги.  
  
      — Не надо! — резко сказал Майки, почему-то ожидая, что спортсмен послушает его.  
  
      — Нет, — захныкал Джерард; он безотрывно глядел на нападающего, всё ещё оставаясь в неведении о присутствии своего брата. — Пожалуйста, нет! — вновь взмолился Джерард; его голос надломился, разбивая сердце Майки. — Нет! — Майки попытался приблизиться к ним, готовясь сделать всё, что потребуется, чтобы снять чудовище со своего брата, но его плечо оказалось в уверенной хватке.  
  
      Когда он увидел, чтобы увидеть нападающего, его с силой толкнули назад, так что он упал рядом со своим братом. Джерард, казалось, всё ещё не замечал его, слишком отвлечённый собственной агонией. Майки поднял глаза, глядя в лицо спортсмену, которого он слишком уж хорошо знал.  
  
      — Укусишь меня, и твой брат, блять, покойник, пидор, — Майки отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Джерарда, который всхлипывал в то время, как парень, взобравшись на него, зверски его насиловал. Майки заметил, что по одной руке Джерарда широкой струйкой бежала кровь. Чем больше крови утекало, тем меньше Джерард сопротивлялся и кричал.  
  
      Рука сама собой сжала в кулаке волосы Майки и заставила Майки вновь взглянуть вперёд. В тот момент он открыл рот, позволив спортсмену засунуть туда свой член. Ощущение скользкой плоти, соприкасающейся с языком, заставило его внутренности сжаться, а слёзы — выступить в уголках глаз.  
  
      — Оу, ты собираешься заплакать? — спортсмен притянул его голову ещё дальше; головка члена упёрлась в заднюю стенку глотки. — Даже не пытайся, потаскуха, — произнёс спортсмен с ложным сочувствием. — Может, в следующий раз мы оприходуем твою девчонку вместо тебя, а вы с братом сможете, чёрт возьми, понаблюдать.  
  
()()()  
  
      Майки очнулся с рвотными позывами. Он узнал, что тёмная комната — это не школьный кампус, и попытался успокоить себя, но картины и воспоминания вновь начали роиться в памяти, и ему пришлось сглотнуть то, что расцветало у него в горле. Он всё ещё мог почувствовать всё настолько живо: каждую хватку, каждый толчок. Он всё ещё слышал крики Джерарда.  
  
      Ещё раз сглотнув желчь, Майки сел и опустил голову в ладони, тяжело дыша и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Даже несмотря на то, что головой он понимал, что здесь он был в безопасности, он всё же ужасно сжался, когда на его плечо приземлилась рука.  
  
      Сначала он было хотел ударить её и отмахнуться, а после оттолкнуть того, кто тронул его, но, когда он обернулся, готовый напасть, то увидел её лицо и расслабился. Во многих отношениях он почувствовал, как его захлестнуло облегчение. Если Алисия всё ещё лежала рядом с ним — конечно же, его родители об этом не знали, — это означало, что она не была с Джерардом или же со спортсменами. Она была в безопасности, как и он…  
  
      И если она всё ещё была здесь, тогда Фрэнк, скорее всего, также был внизу — в комнате Джерарда, — защищая  _его_.  
  
      — С тобой всё в порядке? — тихо спросила она, убирая руку у него с плеча; выглядела она всё ещё взволнованно. — Майки? — затем он обнял её, крепко прижимая к себе и наслаждаясь приятным и реальным ощущением. Её нежной кожей, сладким запахом, сочувственным голосом. — Ты плакал во сне. Что случилось? — Майки уткнулся носом ей в волосы, но не сказал ни слова. — Майки, пожалуйста… Поговори со мной.  
  
      — Это всего лишь сон, — простонал он, насильно отдёргивая в сторону большинство своих эмоций. Это  _был_  всего лишь сон, не было причин реагировать настолько остро… Не было причин позволять этому оказывать на него влияние, как только он осознал, что это было нереально.  
  
      — Тогда расскажи мне о нём, — настаивала она. — Я хочу знать, что…  
  
      — Нет. Это был всего лишь ночной кошмар… Ничего особенного. — Когда объятья не помогли прекратить её вопросы, он попытался оттолкнуть её. — Почему ты вообще заботишься о чём-то настолько глупом, — проворчал он, отодвигаясь и ложась к ней спиной, несмотря на то, что ему пришлось признать, что ощущение её кожи утешало его.  
  
      — Потому что у тебя был приступ! — воскликнула она так, как только умеют взволнованные девушки. — Тебя всё время трясло… затем ты всё бормотал что-то. Ты проснулся, и тебя тошнило, ты  _плакал!_  Уж прости, что я волнуюсь! — Майки ничего не сказал и подумал, что, возможно, спор был окончен, и они оба могли вернуться ко мну… Так и было, пока он не почувствовал, как матрас сдвинулся, и пучок простыней полетел в него. — Забудь об этом, — прошипела Алисия, хватая с пола футболку и натягивая её на себя. Майки беспомощно наблюдал за ней в темноте, не зная, действительно ли она попытается уйти. — Если ты собираешься быть настолько же холоден со мной, как и со всеми остальными, тогда хорошо… Увидимся, блять, в школе. — Когда она встала, приостановившись, чтобы взять свои штаны, Майки наконец-то вырвался из-за завесы паралича.  
  
      — Подожди, — тихо окликнул он её, изгибаясь, пока не дотянулся до её края кровати. Он дотронулся до её руки, но, почувствовав это, она отдёрнула её. — Пожалуйста, подожди, — сказал он; нервозность разукрасила его тон.  
  
      — Забудь об этом, — резко ответила она, заканчивая одеваться и неуклюже выискивая свой кошелёк.  
  
      — Это просто… немного личное, хорошо? Если я скажу тебе, что случилось во сне, это не будет ничего значить, если только я не… если я не расскажу тебе, что случилось на самом деле и… — Майки остановился, когда она перестала искать свой кошелёк, и Алисия уселась обратно на кровать с его стороны, уставившись в его направлении, даже несмотря на то, что было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть глаза друг друга. Тот факт, что она  _не могла_  видеть его, немного успокаивал Майки, — …и не всё это моё дело, — завершил он.  
  
      — Джерард имеет к этому какое-то отношение, — сказала она; её тон подразумевал, что всё, что угодно, что вызвало ночной кошмар, было ошибкой Джерарда.  
  
      — Он… он часть всего этого, — заявил Майки, зная, о чём она думает. — Но это не то, о чём ты думаешь. Джерард — жертва…  
  
      — Поэтому он отыгрывается на тебе, — резко и остроумно ответила Алисия, с тяжестью показывая, что она намертво вцепилась зубами в своё мнение.  
  
      — Нет!  
  
      — Я видела, насколько он отстранился от твоего отца во время ужина, будто бы вот-вот готов был упасть со стула… Твой отец, очевидно, имеет к этому всему отношение…  
  
      — Нет! — воскликнул Майки снова, пытаясь звучать уверенным, чтобы она не подумала, что он защищает кого-то виноватого. — Послушай меня! — она повернула своё затенённое лицо в нему ещё раз. — Отец не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Джерард боится нашего отца, потому что… — Майки не хотел говорить этого. Он глядел в самый центр излома Земли… Если он скажет что-то одно, всё остальное сразу же всплывёт.  
  
      — Потому что? — повторила она выжидающе.  
  
      — Потому что отец — мужчина, — смутно ответил Майки.  
  
      — Потому что он…  _что?_  А кем он себе его представлял?  
  
      — Не в этом плане, Алисия.  
  
      — …Женщиной?  
  
      — Он  _мужчина_ … Большой  _пугающий_  мужчина.  
  
      — Мне он показался не таким уж пугающим. В смысле, он перестал пытаться заговорить со мной после того, как ты попытался испепелить его взглядом с другой стороны стола. Кстати, спасибо за это, ужин был совершенно без неловкостей.  
  
      —  _Послушай меня!_  — взмолился Майки, его отчаяние сбило её с толка и заставило замолчать. — Сейчас Джерард не доверяет  _мужчинам_. Он боится их. Единственное — он доверяет мне и Фрэнку… Он в обед теперь даже не садится рядом с Рэем, а ведь он один из его лучших друзей! Отец не имеет к этому большего отношения, чем Рэй, — Алисия на секунду замолкла.  
  
      — По школе ходят слухи… — пробормотала она. — Мистера Барлоу арестовали за секс с учеником… Они говорят, что это была девушка в нашем математическом классе, но… Это был Джерард, разве не так? — В её голосе не было ни отвращения, ни критики, как ожидал Майки. Там находили себе место лишь печаль и сочувствие. — С ним всё в порядке? — спросила Алисия, принимая молчание Майки, как достаточный ответ на её прошлый вопрос.  
  
      — Не совсем, — пробормотал Майки, думая о том, закончится ли разговор здесь и скроется ли остальной нанесённый вред. — Для него это был лишь роман, понимаешь? — сказал Майки, будто бы пытаясь защитить своего брата. — Он делал это не ради развлечения или ради того, чтобы Барлоу заботился о нём. Затем он начал причинять ему боль, и Джерард осознал, что это было не так.  
  
      — Причинял ему боль… В смысле, отталкивал его? — тихо спросила она, пытаясь понять Майки. Было столько всего, что он всё ещё скрывал, и она чувствовала это. Столько мелочей.  
  
      — В смысле, изнасиловал его, — сказал Майки с большей строгостью, чем он предполагал. Он не хотел показывать ей злость, не хотел, чтобы она видела своего брата, как отчаянного, снедаемого любовью щеночка, который не мог выдержать и двух секунд вдали от больного ублюдка-учителя.  
  
      — Оу, — выдохнула она, сердце у неё упало в пятки. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Майки, казалось, растворялся в темноте. — Так об этом и был твой сон? — спросила она, отзываясь. — Мистер Барлоу причинял ему боль? — Майки думал о том, чтобы рассказать правду, но и думал о том, чтобы соврать… В конце концов, он решил, что то, что случилось с ним, было ничем. Люди слишком близко принимали это к сердцу… Алисия же была такой же, как и он. Поэтому он чувствовал такую близость с ней. Она не примет это так близко к сердцу, как его мать или Джерард.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Майки; его тон звучал практически удивлённым и в то же время равнодушным, а затем он просто  _рассказал_  ей. Он не знал, как слова сами выстроились в предложения или почему они так легко вылетели из него… Всё, что он знал, так это то, что он в тот же момент, как окончил свой рассказ, пожалел о сделанном.  
  
      — О мой Бог… Майки, ты кому-нибудь рассказывал?! Как это… как… оу… — Или, может, всё было и не так уж плохо; её удавоподобные объятья не были такими уж ужасными, как и поцелуи, что нашлись на его щеках, а затем и губы, пока она насильно пыталась накормить его заботой.  
  
      Так для этого Джерард и использовал Фрэнка?  
  
      Что ж, Майки чувствовал, что смог бы привыкнуть к этому.


	14. My Damaged Romance

      Ужин стал кошмаром, как и ожидал Джерард. Майки находился в режиме повышенной готовности, так как ужасно боялся, что кто-то попытается добиться первой девушки, которая выказала к нему интерес, но Джерарду казалось, что ничто не отвадит девушку быстрее, чем поведение сродни ревнивому маньяку, который даже не хотел, чтобы его собственный отец завёл вежливую беседу с ней. Но, опять же, Джерард не так уж много знал о девушках.  
  
      Очевидно, это не отпугнуло Алисию...  
  
      После ужина Майки сказал, что отведёт её домой и затем пойдёт спать. Джерард с Фрэнком обменялись знающими взглядами, но мистер и миссис Бог-Знает-Сколько-Лет-Женатые не заметили подростковых ухаживаний.  
  
      Пара покинула дом, отправившись на прогулку, а где-то часом позже Майки тайно провёл её обратно в дом. Тридцатью минутами после этого мистер и миссис Уже-Не-Такие-Наивные уже оба спешили вниз по лестнице к комнате Джерарда, где они наткнулись на него с Фрэнком: они сидели на кровати и ничего не делали — лишь пялились в пол.  
  
      Джерард вначале лишь бросил на них нервный взгляд, почти что ожидая, что сейчас на него накричат за какое-то прежде незамеченное нарушение.  
  
      — Они там наверху занимаются  _сексом!_  — неожиданно выпалил его отец. Его жена выглядела нездорово бледной.  
  
      Джерард ещё раз переглянулся с Фрэнком и вздохнул перед тем, как снова повернуться к своим родителям.  
  
      — Да, — протянул он. — Так идите и остановите их, если не хотите, чтобы они этим занимались, — добавил он едва разборчиво, неожиданно побоявшись, что его родители попытаются наложить на него и Фрэнком какие-либо ограничения. Положа руку на сердце, эти оба ещё даже ничего не пытались... Всё время, что они проводили вдвоём, Джерард рассказывал Фрэнку личные вещи. Ему было необходимо это время. Он не хотел, чтобы Майки забрал его у них.  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь Майки, — сказала его мать, облокачиваясь о дверной косяк. — Он разозлился, а затем...  
  
      — Будет заниматься этим ещё больше? — предположил Джерард. Она одарила его взглядом, и ему пришлось побороть желание засмеяться. — Ну, на самом деле, — сказал Джерард, принимая серьёзный вид, — вы не можете злиться на него из-за этого. Майки умный... Он не позволит ей залететь или вроде того.  
  
      — Это  _последнее_ , о чём мы переживаем, — сказал его отец, проходя дальше в комнату. Будто бы пытаясь сделать какое-то заявление, Фрэнк прижался к плечу Джерарда и начал аккуратно водить носом у него в волосах. Пытаясь утешить его и сохранить его спокойствие.  
  
      — Что ж, если вы не собираетесь их останавливать, то не спускайтесь сюда и не говорите об этом, — пробормотал Джерард. — Я действительно смогу жить и дальше, не зная об этом, — Фрэнк начал ещё сильнее облокачиваться на него, пока не упал наконец вниз, приземлившись лицом в промежность Джерарда, отчего старший парень вскрикнул, и они оба получили неодобрительные взгляды от родителей. — Фрэнк, прекрати, — застонал Джерард то ли серьёзно, то ли игриво.  
  
      Он понимал тактику, но ему она не нравилась. Если его родители достаточно расстроятся, они уйдут обратно наверх и оставят их двоих в мире спокойствия. Прижиматься лицом к промежности их сына было неоспоримым способом встревожить их.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя нехорошо, оставьте меня одного, — застонал Фрэнк, крепко зажмуриваясь и вздыхая. Джерард начал осторожно поглаживать его по спине, пытаясь игнорировать голос в голове, который шептал о том, что, должно быть, о нём думали его родители.  
  
      Потаскуха. Шлюха. Педик.  _Шлюха_.  
  
      Джерард прикрыл глаза от неожиданного укола и попытался заглушить звуки.  
  
      Может, Фрэнк думал о нём то же самое. Может, поэтому-то Фрэнк и вертелся вокруг него.  
  
      Лёгкая добыча. Глупец.  _Потаскуха_.  
  
      — Джерард? Ты в порядке? — его мать выпрямилась и взволнованно взглянула на него. Абсолютно точно всепоглощающая боль охватила его лицо. — Вас действительно тошнит от того, что я сделала на ужин?  
  
      — Со мной всё хорошо, — неожиданно прошипел Джерард, единожды сильно толкнув Фрэнка, отчего тот свалился с кровати и ударился о пол, не удержавшись от удивления. — Так же, как и с ним.  
  
      — Джерард, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, садясь и потирая плечо в том месте, где он ударился им об пол. — Это действительно  _больно_ , — его родители стояли на месте, сбитые с толку, неуверенные, что же могло вызвать такое резкое изменение в настроении Джерарда.  
  
      — О, забудь, — проворчал Джерард, вставая с кровати и направляясь к двери, кинув взгляд на отца, который преградил ему дорогу.  
  
      — Что на тебя нашло? — спросил его отец, переводя взгляд от Джерарда к Фрэнку, который уже поднимался с пола. — Джерард, — снова произнёс он, когда не получил ответа, — что не так?  
  
      Наверху была девушка, которая трахала его брата, и его отец спрашивал его о том, что  _не так_? Джерард ненавидел даже саму мысль об этом, любую мысль. Что они говорили друг другу в процессе? Нечто? Говорили ли они «Я люблю тебя», или же это была своеобразная фраза между строк, как у них с учителем? Закончится ли у Майки всё также? Или же они просто не тратили время на такие глупые слова?  
  
      Любовь... Такой штуки, как любовь, не существовало. Лишь только один человек использовал другого, а тот другой был то ли слишком слеп, то ли слишком пьян, чтобы увидеть это.  
  
      Джерард видел, что делал Фрэнк... Пользовался ситуацией, был спокоен и выстраивал доверие к себе по кирпичику, чтобы получить, чёрт возьми, всё, что ему захочется, от идиота, которого, ему думалось, он соблазнил. Джерард видел это... Джерард терпеть этого не мог.   
  
      Он терпеть этого не мог, потому что это убивало его.  
  
      Мог он стать единственным хотя бы раз? Тем, кто получал бы то, что хотел, и использовал бы выбранного человека?  
  
      Нет... Нет, такого никогда не случится. Он не был достаточно жестоким для этого. Он не был таким, как Барлоу...  
  
      Он не был таким, как... Фрэнк...  
  
      Он всё ещё любил Фрэнка, даже когда с ним происходило такое... Даже несмотря на то, что Фрэнку приходилось видеть его таким, каким он был: шлюхой, потаскухой, лёгкой добычей, пидором... Джерард практически могу услышать, как Фрэнк говорил всё это ему на ухо. Он ничего не мог поделать и всхлипнул вслух.  
  
      — Дорогой, что случилось? — его мать заключила его в нежные объятья, потому что отец понимал, что его трогать нельзя.  
  
      Фрэнк подтянулся ближе, неуверенный из-за моментальной перемены настроения Джерарада от игривого и заботливого к злому и расстроенному. Перемена пришла из ниоткуда... Он положил руку Джерарду на плечо, пытаясь хотя бы слегка утешить его и укрыть какую бы то ни было рану в голове Джерарда, что только что вскрылась.  
  
      В то мгновение, что он прикоснулся к нему, Джерард осознал, что это он, и агрессивно отдёрнулся, вырвавшись из односторонних объятий своей матери. Этот жест ранил Фрэнка ужаснее всего. Джерард вновь отталкивал его, и единственная причина, которая могла объяснить это, так это то, каким образом он положил голову ему на колени...  
  
      — Выметайся, — рявкнул отец Джерарда, ясно указывая на Фрэнка, как на проблему, тем самым вырывая его из своих мыслей. Он сразу же почувствовал собирающиеся слёзы, и ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы подавить их. — Сейчас же! — Фрэнк взглянул на Джерарда, надеясь, что он придёт в чувства и скажет своему отцу, что вышвыривать его необязательно. Неужели то, что он сделал, было настолько ужасно? — Выметайся! — он схватил Фрэнка за руку и потянул его к ступенькам до того, как протащить его с половину лестницы, а затем больно толкнул его наверх, как только они добрались до середины.  
  
      — Джерард, — умудрился пробормотать Фрэнк, пытаясь сформулировать сразу три мысли в одну. Он хотел спросить Джерарда, что произошло, хотел извиниться, хотел попросить поговорить с Джерардом хотя бы одну секундочку перед тем, как его вытолкнули бы в темноту ночи.  
  
      — Выметайся отсюда нахуй, — кипел отец Джерарда, делая ещё шаг вверх по лестнице, отчего Фрэнк в страхе попятился. Часть его знала, что этот мужчина не мог причинить ему боль — юридически не имел права, — но куда более сильная часть нашёптывала ему, что лучше не испытывать родительский защитный инстинкт технической стороной дела.   
  
      Он не стал ждать дальнейших указаний, а начал пятиться спиной по лестнице вверх, глядя туда, где стоял Джерард, сотрясаясь всем телом и выглядя таким чертовски запутанным. Что за мысль так сильно ранила его? Что за воспоминание? Что за идея?  
  
      Фрэнк тихо открыл и закрыл дверь, не желая устраивать сцен и вмешивать Майки с его новой девушкой в весь этот бардак. Он уставился на улицы, что выглядели такими зловещими в темноте, не желая идти до дома в одиночку, но вновь морально готовясь ко всем мучениям, которые запланировала ему ночь.  
  
      Если его ограбят, кому было какое дело? Если случайный насильник решит сделать его своей жертвой, какая кому была разница? То же самое сделали и с Джерардом… В каком-то смысле Фрэнк думал, что заслуживал это. Если Джерарду пришлось пройти через это, почему тогда не ему? Если бы к нему пришла смерть, он был бы рад освобождению от боли, в которой он находился. Он бы не смог причинить Джерарду боль, будучи мёртвым…  
  
      Но с ним ничего не случилось ему лишь пришлось брести по кажущейся бесконечной дороге домой и пытаться сдержать слёзы, что продолжали капать из глаз. Что он наделал? Это был единственный вопрос, которым он мог задаваться. Что он наделал? Что он делает? Какой ущерб был нанесён? Будет ли с Джерардом всё в порядке? Смогут ли его родители защитить его от самого себя? Знали ли они, чего ожидать? Что же он наделал? О чём же он думал, вот так ложась на него?  
  
      Это было куда больше, чем он мог выдержать. Он не хотел причинить боль Джерарду. Он так любил его, и Джерард только-только стал чувствовать себя комфортно, возвращая свою любовь ему.  
  
      Фрэнк вернулся в свой дом, а затем ретировался и в свою комнату, запирая за собой дверь, даже несмотря на то, что его никто не преследовал. Его мать не слышала, как он вошёл.  
  
      Как только дверь закрылась, наружу вырвался всхлип, и Фрэнк оглядел свою комнату, будто бы там могло материализоваться решение проблемы. Он причинил Джерарду боль. Он заставил Джерарда плакать… Он теперь даже не взглянет на него…  
  
      Этой ночью выхода из проблемы не предвиделось, и Фрэнк чувствовал на себе вес тех часов, с которыми ему придётся столкнуться лицом к лицу до того, как Джерард успокоится и, может, попытается поговорить и разобраться в этом. Возможно, завтрашним утром он возьмёт трубку… Если только отец не перехватит звонок.  
  
      Но до этого момента…  
  
      Вначале Фрэнк рассеянно взглянул на свой комод. Он просмотрел все вещи там, в действительности не замечая их. Смотря на них, но не видя. Затем они будто воззвали к нему.  
  
      Рядом с расчёской и дезодорантом лежали ножницы. Обычно ими срезали бирки с футболок, а иногда даже подрезали волосы, которые не поддавались укладке… Его разум неожиданно взорвался потоком и принёс идею куда лучшего применения им.  
  
      Время будет тянуться медленно, а телевизор или же сон не сильно помогут успокоить его.  
  
      Что делал Джерард каждый раз, когда чувствовал стресс или ощущал себя загнанным в угол? Он пускал кровь. Джерард пускал кровь. Скорее всего, Фрэнк заставил его истекать кровью. И Фрэнк также хотел этого. Он заслуживал этого. Он никогда прежде этого не делал, но это занятие взывало к нему, словно въевшаяся в кожу зависимость, и он знал, что заслуживал этого.  
  
()()()  
  
      Джерард проснулся, когда очень бледный и почти исчезающий луч голубого цвета, исходящий из его крохотного окна, ударил ему в лицо. Он ощущал похмелье, даже несмотря на то, что точно знал, что не пил. Рассеянно он потянулся на кровати, пытаясь отыскать Фрэнка, не до конца открыв глаза… Затем он вспомнил, что Фрэнка там не было, и сразу же вскочил с кровати.  
  
      Его голова теперь была куда светлее, конечно же, ведь он поспал. Чему он позволил случиться? Он почувствовал себя измученным, атмосфера изменилась — в его доме был кто-то новый, в жизни Майки появился кто-то новый, — он мучил себя, прислушиваясь к этим негативным голосам своего разума…  
  
      Он позволил своему отцу вышвырнуть Фрэнка… Фрэнк, чёрт возьми, почти  _плакал_.  
  
      Без намёка на равновесие в его сонном теле Джерард поднялся на ноги и побрёл по комнате в поисках обуви, мысленно благодарный, что уснул в одежде. В конце концов, он нашёл её.  
  
      Он должен был добраться до Фрэнка, чтобы извиниться перед ним. Он не хотел расстраиваться, он всего-навсего был настолько потрясён в тот момент…  
  
      Джерард выскользнул из дома незамеченным и помчался по дороге, как в тот день, когда пытался увидеться с Барлоу перед школой, но лишь был отвергнут, когда добрался до назначенного места.  
  
      Неожиданно он подумал: «А что, если Фрэнк откажется видеться со мной?» Что, если Фрэнк скажет ему уйти? Что, если он не собирался его прощать?  
  
      Джерард попытался вытрясти эту мысль из своей головы и побежал быстрее, его лёгкие буквально кричали на него, а тело сотрясала дрожь. Но, тем не менее, он не отдыхал до тех пор, пока не добрался до двери дома Фрэнка. Он жадно стучал, но затем понял, что это не работает, и позвонил, абсолютно готовый взобраться по водосточной трубе, если никто не открыл бы.  
  
      Но, к счастью, открыли. Джерард едва ли дал ей время узнать его, прежде чем вломиться в дом и начать подниматься по лестнице. Свет в комнате Фрэнка был включен, просачиваясь в коридор через щели, но изнутри не доносилось ни единого звука. Он молился на то, чтобы Фрэнк просто уснул, но почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда стук в дверь не дал ему ответа. Он попробовал ручку, но дверь была заперта; он обернулся на мать Фрэнка за собой, которая появилась позади него. Выглядела она уставшей и расстроенной.  
  
      — У В-вас есть что-нибудь, чем бы я мог воспользоваться? — нервно спросил он, в ужасе думая, что её ответ будет выметаться нахрен из её дома, пока она не вызвала копов, потому что было очевидно, что Фрэнк не хотел его видеть. — Знаете, чтобы поддеть замок? — мать Фрэнка сонно и тяжело вздохнула и прошла мимо него по направлению к своей спальне.  
  
      — Вешалка подойдёт? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь. — Я видела это в каком-то фильме на канале  _Lifetime_  movie… — Она исчезла в своей комнате, и Джерард приложился ухом к двери, неожиданно побоявшись, что, войдя в комнату, не увидит Фрэнка живым. Он продолжал повторять себе, что Фрэнк никогда не попытается разрушить себя так же, как сам он делал уже столько раз прежде, но этот ужас превосходил его.  
  
      Сквозь деревянную дверь он ничего не смог услышать и, не тратя время, открутил крючок от вешалки из проволоки, которую ему вручила мать Фрэнка, когда вернулась. Он надавил на рычаг, вставив его в небольшое отверстие в ручке двери, и замок обнадёживающе лязгнул, втянув язычок.  
  
      Джерард вручил ей обратно вешалку, и она исчезла с ней, оставляя ему комнату, даже несмотря на то, что он не просил её об этом. Ещё до того, как она добралась до собственной спальни, Джерард уже успел прокрасться в комнату Фрэнка, выдыхая воздух, который он непреднамеренно сдерживал, когда увидел шевелящегося Фрэнка на кровати.  
  
      Это было простое движение: он бессознательно подтянул руки ко рту во сне лицом к двери; его тело было обёрнуто в одеяло от плеч до пят. Всё было прикрыто, за исключением рук и головы.  
  
      Он не мог спать долго — Джерард заметил это, проскользнув дальше в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь. Лицо Фрэнка порозовело, очевидно, от слёз. Некоторые дорожки от слёз всё ещё высыхали у него на щеках, возвышаясь над остальными красными линиями, что портили его кожу, — пятна от более ранних слёз.  
  
      Джерард почувствовал, как у него самого слёзы подступили к глазам. Это было его виной — что сейчас Фрэнк был в таком состоянии. Он послушал этот порочный голос в своей голове — тот, который заложили туда спортсмены и такие люди, как Барлоу. Фрэнк был не таким. Он знал это, каждая частичка его тела  _знала_  это… И всё же он позволил себе поступить так, будто он был таким же.  
  
      Он причинил Фрэнку боль.  
  
      Он впился в нижнюю губу зубами и осторожно потянулся, чтобы коснуться волос Фрэнка, лишь чтобы добраться до него и дотронуться, не причиняя боли… Дотронуться так, как он сам всегда желал, чтобы его касались. Фрэнк никогда намеренно не причинял ему боли, так почему же он ранил его?  
  
      Джерард смахнул слезу с собственной щеки тыльной стороной руки и уселся на кровать Фрэнка, наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнк едва заметно двигался, несмотря на то, что матрас под ним смещался. Он слегка погладил Фрэнка по волосам и почувствовал, как ещё больше слёз стало капать из его глаз, когда его стала омывать своими волнами вина.  
  
      — Прости, — прошептал он, аккуратно положив руку на плечо Фрэнка, лишь чтобы иметь возможность добраться до него. — Фрэнк, прости. — Он нежно потёр его плечо, не получив от спящего подростка никакого ответа, кроме глубокого дыхания.  
  
      Он выскользнул из своих ботинок без особого шума и медленно прилёг рядом с Фрэнком, одной рукой продолжая обнимать его за плечи, а другую прижав к груди. Джерард сместился, чтобы лечь ближе, чувствуя какой-то предмет рядом с одеялом Фрэнка, неудобно впивающийся ему в рёбра. Он сдвинулся, пытаясь вытащить его, не сдвигая простынь, но затем всё же не выдержал.  
  
      Джерард позволил ноющей боли наполнить его ещё на минуту, пододвинувшись ещё ближе, чтобы поцеловать Фрэнка в лоб, потому что его сжатые в кулаки запястья были прижаты к губам. Глаза Фрэнка сместились под веками, но он не открыл их, и Джерард приподнялся, чтобы нащупать предмет, утыкающийся ему в бок сквозь простыни. Как только руки его наткнулись на него, он опознал его форму и нахмурился, сдерживая слёзы, пока на момент печаль сменилась недоумением.  
  
      Он взглянул на Фрэнка, а затем снова вниз на замаскированный объект, продвигая его по матрасу, пока он не достиг края простыни, который он приподнял, чтобы убрать ножницы с кровати на место. Прямо перед тем, как Джерарду оставить их на подоконнике, который служил прикроватным столиком Фрэнку, свет озарил что-то на лезвии, что заставило Джерарда взглянуть на них повторно, после чего ножницы упали на пол.  
  
      На лезвии покоилось нечто застывшее, нечто тёмное, что Джерард почти что не узнал. Затем, когда до него дошло, он резко вздохнул, и ножницы выпали у него из рук на пол с громким стуком.  
  
      Почему?  
  
      Это стало первым вопросом.  
  
      Почему? Что? Почему ножницы были на кровати? Почему на них была кровь? Что случилось?  
  
      — Ф-Фрэнк? — пробормотал Джерард; его надломленный голос едва ли было слышно. — Фрэнк? — он сел на кровать и не так уж осторожно потряс его за плечо, запаниковав, когда Фрэнк ответил не более, чем тяжёлым вздохом и дрожащими ресницами. — О Боже, Фрэнк, — простонал Джерард, хватая одеяло и отдёргивая его, боясь обнаружить лужу крови под простынями, которая каким-то образом умудрилась не просочиться сквозь них.  
  
      Но её не было, зато на передней поверхности левой руки Фрэнка виднелось тёмно-красное пятно, что означала именно то, чего Джерард страшился сильнее всего. Он схватил правую руку Фрэнка и оторвал её у него ото рта, к счастью, заставляя его с трудом открыть глаза, даже несмотря на то, что он, казалось, ничего не видел. Его взгляд был сфокусирован на всех порезах, поверхностных, но частых царапинах, которые тянулись от его запястий, вплоть до изгиба локтя и даже выше. Их, должно быть, было около двадцати — каждая разного размера, наклонена под отличным от другой углом и на разных стадиях остановки кровотечения. Некоторые уже подсохли, а другие были совсем свежими.  
  
      Нет, Фрэнк не спал долго уж точно, если некоторые из поверхностных порезов всё ещё были влажными.  
  
      — Д-Джерард? — пробормотал Фрэнк, просыпаясь с красными и заслонёнными пеленой глазами. Сначала он, казалось, не заметил, что происходило, а затем взглянул вниз, где Джерард прикасался к его руке, и отшатнулся, пытаясь высвободить свою руку. — Н-не трогай! — Джерард удерживал его руку с минуту дольше перед тем, как отпустить, чтобы взять вторую, дабы убедиться, что левая рука Фрэнка не понесла такой же участи, как правая.  
  
      Но, конечно же, понесла. Один из порезов кровил достаточно, чтобы капли крови могли разбрызгиваться по простыням кровати до того, как Фрэнк ухитрился снова притянуть руки к груди. К тому моменту уже весь сон, засорявший его мысли, покинул его голову.  
  
      — Фрэнк, почему ты сделал это? — спросил Джерард дрожащим голосом, но его перебил собственный же всхлип. — Почему ты делаешь это с собой?  
  
      — Будто бы ты чем-то лучше, — отозвался Фрэнк, он был обессилен и зол, ранен и боялся, — всё в одно и то же время. — Будто бы ты не знаешь? Мне нужно было сделать что-нибудь… Я не мог просто так сидеть на месте! Ты не мог ждать от меня, что я буду просто сидеть и ждать всю ночь в одиночку и что со мной всё будет в порядке! Ты позволил ему вышвырнуть меня, ты даже не дал мне шанса сказать хоть слово! Чего ты ждал от меня? Чего ждал?  
  
      Джерард не знал, что ему ответить. Он был в ужасе от того, чему он позволил случиться. Он поддался своим страхам, оттолкнул Фрэнка, поместив его в то же состояние, в котором он сам не так давно пребывал, а может, даже в худшее. Несомненно, большинство его порезов были вдвое глубже, нежели те, что сделал Фрэнк, но Джерард никогда не резал в стольких местах сразу. И у него всегда было лезвие или что-то наподобие. Фрэнк же использовал ножницы, чёртовы  _ножницы_ : они не были созданы, чтобы резаться.  
  
      Неожиданно ему стало очень страшно.  
  
      Порез на левом запястье Фрэнка — тот, что сильнее всего кровил, — скорее всего, был последним нанесённым перед тем, как Фрэнк поддался сну — либо заставил себя заснуть. Что, если этот порез был предназначен, чтобы умертвить его, но лезвие не зашло достаточно глубоко? Что, если причина, по которой он резался так много и так часто, заключалась в том, что у него была мотивация покончить с собой, но не необходимые инструменты? Чтобы изрезать настолько много и причинить себе достаточно боли… Что, если бы вместо ножниц у него был бы нож? Нашёл бы он Фрэнка мёртвым или же спящим?  
  
      — Скажи, блять, что-нибудь! — закричал Фрэнк, садясь на кровати и вытягивая Джерарда из потока его мыслей. Тон Фрэнка был скорее отчаянным, нежели злым, но от него Джерард всё равно нервничал. Он не знал, что сказать. Всё, что он мог делать, так это глядеть на него и на его раскуроченные руки. В конце концов, Фрэнк занялся тем же, исследуя множество порезов, а затем уронил лицо в ладони и тихо вздохнул; это действие дало Джерарду понять, что он наконец понял, что делал.  
  
      — Не рассказывай моей маме, — неожиданно простонал он, продолжая прятать своё лицо. — Она просто расскажет отцу, и начнётся разбор полётов.  
  
      — Я не скажу, — ответил Джерард. Он чувствовал, что Фрэнку необходима была помощь, но он помнил, каков был первый раз, когда его отец впервые обнаружил его разрушительную привычку, и он не хотел, чтобы та же боль легла на плечи Фрэнка.  
  
      Тем не менее, Джерард понимал. Он был причиной этой неразберихи, так что именно ему было необходимо исправлять всё это. В том, что Фрэнк сотворил это, была лишь его вина…  
  
      — Спасибо, — едва слышно пробормотал Фрэнк, опуская руки и глядя на кровь, что запятнала простыни. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Джерарда. Тот выглядел уставшим. — У меня болят руки, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Они и  _будут_ , — ответил Джерард. — Ты их  _изрезал!_  
  
      — Не осуждай меня, — резко ответил Фрэнк, защищаясь и встречая взгляд Джерарда. — Не веди себя так, будто ты чем-то лучше, — он оборвал зрительный контакт и опустил глаза на руки, вздохнул от отвращения и отвернулся к стене.  
  
      — Я не су… Взгляни на меня, — Джерард наклонился, пытаясь поймать взгляд Фрэнка. — Посмотри на меня! — взмолился он, наконец привлекая к себе взгляд Фрэнка. — Я не осуждаю тебя.  
  
      — Я ощущаю себя  _ёбаным_  идиотом, — резко выплюнул Фрэнк, сдвигаясь, чтобы лечь обратно, и вновь прижал руки к груди в защитном жесте. Джерард лёг рядом с ним и позволил им соприкоснуться лбами. Долгое время они молчали, но не спали. Фрэнк внимательно рассматривал свои руки, а Джерард пялился в стену; оба убивали друг друга изнутри.  
  
      Где-то в доме зазвонил телефон, и Джерард перелёг ближе к Фрэнку, слегка прикрывая глаза. Звонок прекратился на половине, и мать Фрэнка начала разговор. Как и ожидал Джерард, это была его семья, которая пыталась понять, где он находился, заметив, что он ушёл.  
  
      — Он пришёл сюда совсем недавно. Они с Фрэнком разговаривали. — Лёгкий шум на заднем плане клонил Джерарда ко сну. Если бы его родители попросили бы его прийти домой — приказали бы ему идти домой, — он бы не пошёл. Он бы никуда не пошёл. — Не думаю, что они ссорятся. Фрэнк был расстроен, когда пришёл домой, но я ни о чём его не спрашивала. Обычно он неразговорчив, когда он такой… Нет, Джерард только казался взволнованным, когда пришёл… Я могу сказать, что в последнее время он был расстроен, но… О мой Бог… Вы же несерьёзно? — Джерард слегка дёрнулся от её изменившегося тона, боясь, что он знал то, о чём с ней говорили его родители. Фрэнк прижался к нему, показывая, что он тоже слушает, то и дело выныривая из своего полусознательного состояния. — Это просто ужасно. Вы думаете, даже с той суммой, которую мы платим за обучение, они нанимают заглушила закрывшаяся дверь. Джерард был благодарен этому. Её мирный голос всё ещё убаюкивал его, но ему не нужно было слушать, как разглашали его личную жизнь. Некоторые вещи он просто не хотел знать.  
  
      — Прости, Джи, — тихо пробормотал Фрэнк; его голос звучал далёким и полусонным. Джерард уткнулся в него носом, потому что он слишком устал, чтобы отвечать словесно. — Я ничего не подразумевал под этим… Я просто думал, что это будет… Я не знаю. Прости меня.  
  
      — Это было мило, — пробормотал Джерард. — Меня это просто… напугало. — Фрэнк вздохнул, хмыкнув в знак понимания, и приблизился к нему, крепко прижимаясь руками к груди Джерарда. Секундами позже его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким, что означало, что он уснул. С лёгким бормотанием телефонного разговора на заднем плане Джерарду не понадобилось много времени, чтобы тоже провалиться в сон.


	15. My Modified Romance

       _Он такой же, как и я,_  подумал Джерард.  _Он так же несчастен, как и я... он такой же, как и я._  Он улыбнулся от этой мысли. Если Фрэнк был таким же, как и он — таким же запутавшимся, если его так же легко расстроить и если он такой же чувствительный — тогда им можно быть вместе. Фрэнк был с ним на одной ступени…  
  
      Говоря начистоту, подумал Джерард, он был  _достоин_  его. Фрэнк был тем, кого он заслужил.  
  
      Он привык думать, что всё, что он делал, отталкивало Фрэнка, что все решения и действия заставляли Фрэнка ненавидеть его… Видеть то, что Фрэнк был таким же, как и он — даже если и только в одном — заставляло его чувствовать себя намного защищённее. Он был с Барлоу, потому что чувствовал, что любовь возвращается к нему пустым отголоском, который он и заслужил в своём осквернённом, запятнанном положении… Но он ошибался.  
  
      Быть с Джерардом не было наказанием для Фрэнка, и он это чувствовал.  
  
      Он осознал это совершенно неожиданно.  
  
      — Твою мать, как же рука боли-и-ит, — зарычал Фрэнк, наспех приготовив завтрак им с Джерардом у себя дома. На дворе стоял понедельник, всем недопониманиям за выходные пришёл конец, и раны — во всяком случае, те, что были вызваны эмоциями — затянулись, и мать Фрэнка уже ушла на работу.  
  
      — Сам виноват, — проворчал Джерард, подкрадываясь к Фрэнку из-за спины и нежно обвивая руками его за талию. Фрэнк подался навстречу объятиям и вздохнул.  
  
      — Это было тупо; мне кажется, я идиот. — С этими словами Фрэнк отстранился и продолжил сыпать Джерарду хлопья, хотя Джерард его никогда не просил. — Просто идиот, — продолжал кипятиться он. Джерард вздохнул, наблюдая, как тот наливал молоко.  
  
      Чем больше Фрэнк винил всё вокруг, тем больше он сам выходил из себя. Временами внутри Джерарда появлялось желание перефразировать Фрэнка — было глупо резаться; любой, кто резал себя, вёл себя глупо: Джерард резался, а значит, Джерард был глупым — но в большинстве случаев он останавливал себя на середине мысли. Фрэнк просто был к себе непреклонен. Единственный, кому он хотел причинить боль, если вообще хотел, был он сам.  
  
      — Фрэнк, ты так к себе придираешься, — промямлил Джерард. Фрэнк вздрогнул от этих слов, очевидно, захваченный врасплох.  
  
      — Что? — Фрэнка резко выдернуло из его собственных мыслей. Он едва помнил, что он бормотал себе под нос. Придираешься? Как это? Он знал, что не говорил о Джерарде… Он уставился на стол и увидел, что в одной из тарелок хлопьев было куда больше, чем в другой. — Оу! Можешь взять тарелку, где больше хлопьев — я насыпал в другую меньше не специально.  
  
      — Я не о хлопьях, — ответил Джерард. Фрэнк вздохнул, вспоминая разговор и желая побыстрее выкинуть его из головы. Честно говоря, он лишь хотел поплакаться, а не спорить.  
  
      — Тупость, — проворчал Фрэнк, отстраняясь от Джерарда, чтобы вернуть молоко в холодильник, а затем переставить обе тарелки на обеденный стол. — Меня только бесит то, что я это допустил. Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, — сказал он в ответ на слишком уж участливый взгляд Джерарда. Он этим взглядом требовал всё обсудить. — Это было _ошибкой_ ; это больше не повторится. — Фрэнк уселся за стол, и Джерард сел рядом, несмотря на то, что его миска с хлопьями была порядком дальше. Это не было попыткой установить дистанцию между ними; Фрэнку просто нравилось, когда он мог видеть лицо человека, с которым он общался, не выворачивая голову под невообразимым углом…  
  
      — Но Фрэнки… — Фрэнк старался прикусить язык, но не смог. Он облажался — он порезал себя в момент захлестнувшей его с головой слабости; ему не хотелось слушать об этом снова и снова. Он хотел забыть и оставить это в прошлом… Он чувствовал себя атакованным, загнанным в угол, будто его досконально изучали.  
  
      — Примерно как у тебя и мистера Барлоу. Это было ёбаной ошибкой, но ты выучился на собственных ошибках! Пока ты не захочешь взять нашего химика на прогулку. Тогда, может, ты и сдашь его предмет. — Фрэнк с силой закусил губу в мгновение, когда до него дошло, что он натворил. Хоть ему и было страшно взглянуть на лицо Джерарда и увидеть то, что на нём отразилось, он быстро обернулся.  
  
      Джерард пялился на стол, он был… сбит с толку.  
  
      — Думаю… Думаю, я сдам, — тихо сказал Джерард; в его тоне не было ни отголоска боли, лишь потрясение. — Придя к другому, блять, учителю, конечно же. Я уже сдаю все свои предметы… так что не думаю, что это мне нужно.  
  
      — Джерард, прости, прости меня, — стремительно произнёс Фрэнк. — Я не это имел в виду!  
  
      — Ты держишься лучше меня, — сказал Джерард, повернувшись к Фрэнку и одарив его робкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты несёшь?! Я про…  
  
      — Я ударил Майки, когда мне казалось, что я в ловушке. В день, когда ты узнал обо мне с Барлоу. Он чуть не упал с лестницы. Я мог бы убить его — не специально, но это могло случиться. Ты держишься лучше, чем я, когда я отчаялся  
  
      — Потому что мои проблемы рядом не стояли с твоими, — отозвался Фрэнк со вздохом. Одной его части стало легче оттого, что Джерард не принимал удар целиком на себя, другая же его часть всё ещё терзалась из-за того, что он вот так забылся. — Прости за это. Я знаю, тебе не по себе, но я просто не хочу об этом говорить. Я переживу это. Я знаю, что ты просто пытаешься помочь, но я сам разберусь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — произнёс Джерард обречённо, наклоняясь и тяжело опуская голову Фрэнку на плечо. Он что-то прошептал, но Фрэнк не мог сказать наверняка, было это «Я тебя люблю» или «Я тебе верю». Фрэнку потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы ответить, и он встревожился, когда Джерард отстранился с грустным вздохом.  
  
      — Джерард?  
  
      — Да? — ответил Джерард, пододвигая к себе тарелку с хлопьями и отпивая молоко из ложки. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он хотел раствориться в этой миске.  
  
      — Спасибо за то, что понимаешь меня. Я стараюсь не вести себя, как засранец, но зачастую у меня не очень-то хорошо получается. Прости меня. — Джерард взглянул на него с улыбкой, неожиданно заставляя Фрэнка покраснеть.  
  
      — Всё нормально, — мягко произнёс Джерард. — Я люблю тебя. — Его нервозность дала Фрэнку понять, что это — именно то, что он прошептал чуть раньше. Фрэнк наклонился и нежно его поцеловал, чувствуя вкус молока на нижней губе Джерарда в тот момент, когда лизнул её, лаская. Джерард ахнул и немного приоткрыл рот; его язык неторопливо изучал рот Фрэнка перед тем, как робко вернуться на место.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Фрэнк, когда он отстранился, мягко улыбаясь. На вид, Джерарда устроил этот ответ.  
  
()()()  
  
      Они опять обедали снаружи, но между ними было такое нелепо большое расстояние, что никто не мог вразумительно объяснить этот факт Рэю. Майки держался от Джерарда подальше с тех пор, как вбил себе в голову идею, что Джерард хотел увести у него Алисию. Джерард сел позади Фрэнка, не горя желанием привлекать внимание спортсменов и тем самым рискуя сделать Фрэнка следующей жертвой.  
  
      Но у него не вышло.  
  
      За что сэндвич прилетел ему в голову в миллионный раз, Фрэнк мог только догадываться. Он понял, что в этот раз обратили внимание на него, так что решение принести чай с собой и пить из своей кружки оказалось совсем неплохим.  
  
      Он оглянулся на Джерарда с интересом, заметил ли он, удивляясь тому, как можно было этого не увидеть, особенно когда спортсмены и их девчонки стали истерически смеяться. Фрэнк словил себя на том, что ненароком кинул на него взгляд, говорящий : «Можешь поверить?», а Джерард отвернулся и покачал головой. Что-то застыло в его глазах —какое-то чувство, которое Фрэнк не мог различить, когда посмотрел на него.  
  
      Решительность? Злость? Боль? Разочарование?  
  
      Что?  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, но этот взгляд периодически возникал всю неделю. Когда спортсмен говорил что-то, что бесило его, когда кто-нибудь говорил  _хоть что-то_  Майки… Чем больше появлялся этот взгляд, тем больше Фрэнк понимал, что он выражал.  
  
      Взгляд просто говорил о том, что Джерард был по горло сыт этим дерьмом — его достали эти наезды. Спортсмены зашли слишком далеко, и теперь был их черёд отомстить. Может, не каждый оборзевший игрок команды в лакросс и футбол был при делах в те дни, когда двух из их любимых жертв выволокли и опозорили самым худшим образом, но они  _все_  могли за это заплатить.  
  
      Они все были при чём, так или иначе оскорбив их…  
  
      Даже играть в крокет без присмотра родителей было опасно. Стоило отвлечься от происходящего буквально на секунду, чтобы успеть навлечь на себя проблемы. В один момент Джерард провожал мяч глазами, воображая, куда он отлетит, когда тот его отобьёт, а мгновением позже он упал, ударившись головой оземь, после того как засранец в спортивной форме сбил его с ног и убежал.  
  
      Фрэнк мог только зареветь от отвращения и спрятать своё бешенство от учителя за солнцезащитными очками. Он надеялся на то, что Джерарда не сильно расстроило то, что его толкнул на землю какой-то странный парень, к тому же сильнее его. После этого, когда паренёк уже бежал вдаль и Джерард поднимался на ноги, Фрэнк понял, что ему следовало сделать, и ударил спортсмена своим молотком для игры по затылку, будто говоря Джерарду, что они должны были делать.  
  
      — …и теперь на моей  _единственной_  форме следы от травы с тех пор, когда они испоганили последнюю! — Джерард стонал, жаловался,  _терзался_ , пока Фрэнк возвращался с ним к нему домой. Майки исчез со двора вместе с Алисией, предпочитая её компанию всем остальным. — Мама жутко разозлится! Она будет — нет… Она больше не будет на меня злиться. Фрэнки, это же супер! Мама больше не злится на меня с тех пор, как меня изнасиловали. Теперь это папина забота…  
  
      — Хватит, — скомандовал Фрэнк. Лицо Джерарда стало из взволнованного грустным. — Всё будет нормально, Джерард. Из-за такого на тебя никто не рассердится. Это всего лишь школьная форма. — Джерард набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить, но Фрэнк перебил его. — Если они попытаются, я заткну их. Есть куча вещей поважнее, с которыми надо разобраться прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Например? — спросил Джерард, смущённо покачивая головой в такт шагам по лестнице, ведущей к входной двери.  
  
      — Например, как мы будем разбираться с этими мудаками из школы. С нас хватит. Мы оба об этом знаем. — Джерард молча открыл дверь и пригласил Фрэнка внутрь, который захлопнул дверь за ними.  
  
      — Мы ничего  _не можем_  сделать, — тихо произнёс Джерард, поднимаясь к себе в спальню. Фрэнк последовал за ним; ему не нравился вид Джерарда, выражающий обречённость. — Они сделают с нами всё, что захотят — они могут трахать меня каждый день, и ничего не будет. Если мы что-то им сделаем, то скорее всего, мы сдохнем в тюрьме. — Джерард бросил свой рюкзак на стол со сломанной ножкой, и всё, что было на нём — а это не только бумаги и книги — рухнуло на пол. Джерард посмотрел на бедлам и тяжело вздохнул. — Хотя я не против сесть за убийство после того, что они сделали с Майки. Мне плевать, что они сделали со мной — правда — но когда они даже _смотрят_  на Майки, мне хочется их поубивать. Он ничего не мог поделать, но они все равно использовали его.  
  
      — Ну… если мы правильно к этому подойдём, — начал Фрэнк, ласково опуская руку на плечо Джерарда, чтобы успокоить его, — то ничего нам не будет, кроме только, может быть, отстранения от учёбы дня на три. И они разделят его с нами.  
  
      — Джерард, кажется, не слушал. Он отошёл от Фрэнка и поднял стол, поправляя сломанную ножку, а затем начав собирать щепки с пола. Фрэнку показалось, что он увидел собственный портрет среди завалов, но не подал вида, что заметил.  
  
      — Джерард, если мы ввяжемся в драку, если побьём их, а они побьют нас в ответ, мы будем виноваты одинаково. В кодексе ученика нет ни слова про драку для самозащиты. Так что если только они не стоят там и позволяют каким-то отбросам колотить их так же, как и нас, им светят точно такие же неприятности, что и нам.  
  
      — Я не могу понять… о чём ты говоришь, — пробормотал Джерард, когда прибрал всё на столе. Фрэнк подошёл к Джерарду и попытался взглянуть ему в глаза, но это не сработало. — Затеять с ними драку? Они просто посмеются над нами и уйдут.  
  
      — Мы бросим им вызов, — отозвался Фрэнк. — Один из нас кое-что скажет одному из них, когда все остальные будут рядом, так что если они откажутся или согласятся, в любом случае будут выглядеть слабаками. Мы назначим день и время — лучше в здании прямо за школой, чтобы никто из нас не умер до того, как кто-нибудь заметит и остановит нас — они настучат, и мы настучим, и всё будет…  
  
      — Кончено? Не думаю, что всё так устроено, Фрэнк. — Джерард положил стопку книг на стол и отошёл к кровати. Он не лёг. Наоборот, он начал снимать форму и надел костюм, валявшийся на его кровати. Фрэнк повернулся к нему спиной, пялясь в стену.  
  
      — Даже если это их не остановит, мы хоть побьём их. Меня достала вся эта хуйня, которая с нами происходит.   
  
      — Даже если и так, кто будет участвовать? — раздражённо крикнул Джерард. — Ты и я? Мы против где-то сорока качков? Этому не бывать!  
  
      — Майки и Рэй помогут, — пробормотал Фрэнк, оглядываясь и ловя на себе мимолётный взгляд Джерарда, надевающего джинсы. — И мы вызовем только четверых-пятерых из них. Не всех. — Он опять оглянулся, хотя смотреть было не на что, разве что на спину и плечи Джерарда, отбросившего рубашку вместе с выцветшей футболкой. — Скажем что-то типа «если вас будет больше нас, то тогда станет ясно, что мы вам не по зубам», или что-то психологическое в этом роде.  
  
      — Психо — что? Хэ-хэй! Что за херня? — Джерард повернулся, чтобы найти кофту, которая пропала с его кровати; решив, что она где-то на полу, он поймал взгляд Фрэнка. — Ты за мной наблюдаешь! Прекрати! — он обернул руки вокруг груди, хотя он не был девчонкой и ему   
нечего было прятать; более того, он почти полностью оделся.  
  
      Фрэнк хихикнул и отвернулся, прикрывая рот ладонью и пытаясь не засмеяться в голос. Сначала он испугался, что Джерард разозлится, поэтому он дождался, когда тот полностью оделся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Но когда он увидел смущённую улыбку на его лице, грозившую расплыться по всему его лицу вместе с румянцем, несмотря на его неловкие слова, он расслабился.  
  
      — Что? — шутливо переспросил Фрэнк, отвернувшись, пока Джерард надевал свитер. — Ты же обычно ложишься спать в белье. Что такое? Я его уже видел. — Фрэнк подмигнул, и Джерард покраснел ещё сильнее, прежде чем отвернуться и облачиться в свой худи.  
  
      — Не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели, — промямлил Джерард; его тон был скорее робким, нежели расстроенным.  
  
      — Ты же смотришь на меня, — Фрэнк чуть не замурлыкал, когда подошёл к Джерарду и обнял его сбоку. Он знал, что лучше не обнимать его со спины. Джерард только занервничает.  
  
      — Ну, у тебя есть на что взглянуть, — тихо сказал Джерард. — А у меня… У меня не на что, — запнулся он, а затем захихикал, когда Фрэнк шагнул в сторону, чтобы нежно прижаться губами к его шее.  
  
      Задумка у Фрэнка была лучше исполнения — его движения получились больше смешными, нежели соблазнительными.  
  
      — А по-моему, есть на что, — тихо проговорил Фрэнк, встречая взгляд Джерарда в надежде, кто его слова дойдут до сознания Джерарда. Похоже, это сработало, потому что румянец Джерарда вернулся полностью, и он застенчиво отвернулся. Фрэнк шагнул, чтобы обнять его за талию, и провел носом по низу его щеки, негромко вздохнув, когда Джерард обнял его в ответ.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джерард, ласково зарываясь носом в волосы Фрэнка.  
  
      — И я тебя, — прошептал Фрэнк в ответ. — Так это значит, что ты поможешь мне в драке со спортсменами, да? — Джерард усмехнулся и аккуратно отстранился от Фрэнка.  
  
      — Может, не в кулачном бою? Давай, как мы и хотели раньше, побьём их молотками для крокета. — Фрэнк усмехнулся и поцеловал Джерарда в щёку, стараясь не проявить слишком много страсти так близко к кровати.  
  
      — Определённо, эта идея куда лучше, — проговорил Фрэнк, улыбаясь. — Определённо, они вернутся с бейсбольными битами. — Джерард вздохнул и заключил Фрэнка ещё в одно объятие, с нетерпением ждавшего этого.  
  
      — Нам надо будет рассказать Майки, когда он вернётся, — сказал Джерард.  
  
      — И Алисии тоже, если он придёт с ней.  
  
      — А она что сможет сделать? — спросил Джерард; его тон звучал немного разозлённо. — Майки не допустит, чтобы ты и её подставлял под огонь.  
  
      — Вот увидишь, — протянул Фрэнк, проведя носом по груди Джерарда и слушая его пульс.  
  
      — Можно пригласить Рэя, когда Майки придёт…  
  
      — А пока у нас есть с тобой время, — сказал Фрэнк игривым тоном. Джерард всё ещё стоял, застыв. Фрэнк знал только один способ, как спасти ситуацию. — Хочешь пойти наверх и посмотреть ужастик? — Джерард отстранился и посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
  
      — Какой, мм, какой ужастик?  
  
  
      — Помнишь, тот, который ты смотрел миллион раз, но каждый раз смотришь, как будто впервые. — Джерард выглядел немного расстроенным, но дёрнул плечом, а затем кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Фрэнк улыбнулся и пошёл наверх, приятно удивляясь тому, что впервые он смог думать прежде, чем говорить, и не натворил никаких бед.  
  
()()()  
  
      Вплоть до следующей недели, казалось, всё никак не складывалось, как должно. Только Джерард, Фрэнк и Майки знали, что должно было произойти, а Рэй просто всегда прохлаждался рядом. Из-за этого Рэй чувствовал себя не совсем в своей тарелке. Особенно с тех пор, как Алисию, кажется, посвятили в происходящее…  
  
      — Эй, лузер! — крикнула Алисия во время обеда, разыгрывая свой небольшой сценарий и привлекая внимание людей помимо спортсмена-блондина, с которым она встретилась глазами. — Мой парень завтра надерёт тебе задницу!


	16. My Uninterrupted Romance

      В мужском туалете на первом этаже никого не было, что послужило для Джерарда идеальным местом для подготовки к предстоящему. Он опёрся о раковину и уставился на кран, стараясь не думать о том, что ему придётся делать молотком для крокета, покоящимся у стены близ него. Майки, Рэй и Фрэнк тоже участвовали вместе с ним, и он начал осознавать, какая это ужасная идея, и мысли кружились у него в голове.  
  
      Может, им просто всё отменить? Нет, похоже, что было уже слишком поздно. Спортсмены, которых унизила кучка отбросов, вызвав драться, не могли не прийти, и, скорее всего, выбьют из них всё дерьмо, несмотря на то, останутся они в долгу или нет.  
  
      Так что им придётся. Даже Майки, которого, казалось, всё это вообще не волновало. Вообще, всё выглядело так, будто его младший брат не воспринимает случившееся всерьёз. Он умел обращаться с мячом, пусть тяжёлым и твёрдым, едва ли лучше, чем с молотком… Пока не хотел подбежать ближе, чтобы ударить им кого-нибудь по голове. В крайнем случае, можно было врезать им по рукам или ногам.  
  
      Они не хотели переломать никому кости, но предполагался бой без правил, так что Джерард не был так уж сильно расстроен. Он лишь думал взять молоток и попасть им прямо…  
  
      — Хэй, Джи? — это был Фрэнк, медленно проскальзывая в комнату; он нервничал. — Ты в порядке? Мы хотим уже скоро пойти… Если ты ещё, конечно, не расхотел. — Джерард глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, беря молоток и слабо держа его в руке.  
  
      — Я готов, — вздохнул он. Он хотел было выйти из комнаты, но Фрэнк его остановил, застенчиво взглянув на него и прикусив нижнюю губу. — Что такое? — спросил Джерард, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить Фрэнка по волосам и затем ласково прикоснуться к его щеке. Фрэнк подался вперёд и приподнял голову, чтобы дотянуться до губ Джерарда; поцелуй сначала был лёгким, но потом Фрэнк сделал его страстнее, когда Джерард немного приоткрыл рот. Их языки мимолётно соприкоснулись, а затем Джерард вздохнул и отстранился.  
  
      — Даже если они изобьют тебя так, что даже родная мать тебя не узнает, я все равно буду тебя любить, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк, на чьём лице было не то серьёзное выражение, не то легкомысленное. Джерард мягко улыбнулся в ответ и обнял Фрэнка так аккуратно, чтобы даже не задеть его молотком.  
  
      — И я тоже, — сказал он, зарываясь своему любимому носом в волосы и зажмуриваясь. — Люблю тебя. И неважно, что произойдёт.  
  
      — Мм, — простонал Фрэнк Джерарду в грудь. — Ты не используешь меня для секса — так приятно это знать… — Джерард застыл на секунду, тем самым встревожив Фрэнка. Только с третьего раза, проиграв фразу в голове, он понял её смысл. Фрэнк просто пошутил, а теперь он опасался, что сморозил не то… Пока Джерард не усмехнулся и не прижался к нему ещё чуть ближе.  
  
      — Если бы я использовал тебя ради секса, то я выбрал не того — ты же практически не касаешься меня. — Фрэнк поднял глаза на Джерарда, пытаясь различить грусть или любопытство в его глазах. Там было и то, и другое.  
  
      — Это не значит, что я  _не буду_ , — проговорил Фрэнк, оглядываясь, чтобы взглянуть на дверной проём, где застыла тень. — Просто пока что… Я не хочу задеть тебя…  
  
      — Мы идём или нет? Алисия хочет пойти в кино с друзьями со своей бывшей школы через час, и ей нужно успеть зайти домой переодеться. — Майки опёрся на стену и безразлично смотрел на Джерарда, держа мячик для крокета в одной руке и вертя два молотка — свой и, очевидно, Фрэнка — в другой.  
  
      — Идём, — ответил Джерард, пропуская Фрэнка и идя за ним к двери. Фрэнк задержался, чтобы пойти позади него, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать молоток у своего друга, а другой в это время достал солнцезащитные очки из кармана и надел. Майки покинул комнату последним, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто его тащат насильно.  
  
      — Ты готов, Рэй? — спросил Джерард, выйдя в коридор. Рэй посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Более-менее. Только пообещай ещё раз, что меня не исключат.  
  
      — Обещаю, тебя не исключат, — ответила за него Алисия, тут же подбегая к Майки, как только он появился. Она поцеловала его в щёку и затем положила свою голову ему на плечо.  
  
      — Тогда думаю, я готов, — вздохнул Рэй, у которого не было того запала, с которым остальные трое шли в драку. Никто его не винил — он знал едва ли больше одной тысячной того, что вообще происходит.  
  
      Они пошли по коридору; спортсменов всё ещё не было в поле зрения, даже когда они дошли до главного холла.  
  
      — Не разбей очки, Майки, хорошо? — сказала Алисия перед тем, как снова поцеловать его в щёку, улыбнуться и скрыться, занимая позицию напротив входных дверей здания, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим и обеспечивать алиби. Она оставила четырёх парней позади, и наконец появились спортсмены, круша всё на своём пути. Один из них так увлёкся, что толкнул старосту десятиклассников на пол, проходя мимо него.  
  
      Они начали выстраиваться в линию, особо не задумываясь об этом. Фрэнк и Майки встали по краям колонны, Джерард — рядом с братом, а Рэй — между ним и Фрэнком. Их было на одного больше, но что из себя представлял недомерок в шлеме? Конечно, это остроумный способ не допустить того, чтобы ему не раскололи голову, как орех, но тем не менее, он выглядел, как придурок… И рукоятка от молотка всё равно легко могла пролезть сквозь прутья забрала на шлеме. Это было совсем небезопасно.  
  
      Джерард осторожно оценил ситуацию, позволяя ярости и горечи захлестнуть его, как только он взглянул на лица нескольких человек, которых он  _возненавидел._  Высокий брюнет посередине, как он отметил, был одним из их основных врагов, но его не было в ночь, которую помнил Джерард. Было нечестно, что против него главным образом будут направлены все силы.  
  
      Джерард был неглуп. Их было больше на одного, а значит, что двое могли его одолеть — а возможно, одного он, а одного — Майки, и один напал бы на них обоих… Вероятнее, не тот блондин, который измывался над ними обоими.  
  
      Маловероятно, что двое спортсменов решат избить Рэя или Фрэнка.   
  
      Они выстроились в линию, стоя друг от друга на расстоянии нескольких шагов; все смотрели друг на друга — или хотя бы пытались с того момента, как Фрэнк решил, что лучше было снять солнцезащитные очки на время боя, и больше фокусировал взгляд на своём кармане, нежели на шлемоголовом придурке.  
  
      Брюнет со стороны Майки был той ночью. Блондин на его стороне изнасиловал не только его, но причинил много зла и Майки. Беднягу посередине всего лишь заставили участвовать в драке, замешанной на ненависти, которую он не заслуживал, как бы Джерарду не хотелось этого признать. Двое по бокам от него — включая говнюка в шлеме, который, как бы это ни было нелепо, был безоружен — были там и заслуживали смерти. Джерарду больше хотелось, чтобы высокий, непричастный к произошедшему хоккеист поровнялся с Рэем (который так и сделает, если сработает его теория насчёт того, что на него с Майки не нападут сразу трое), потому что обоим тут было не место.  
  
      И тут всё началось у подножия лестницы в главном холле. Джерарда охватил гнев, его боль, его неугасаемая ненависть, и в одно мгновение все бросились друг на друга. Ни один не произнёс ни слова, не прокричал клич к бою — просто они все разом ринулись в схватку.  
  
      Хоккейные клюшки были подняты; клюшки для лакросса были наперевес за спинами, чтобы размахнуться ими в любой момент. Некоторые из них уже уворачивались, некоторые в стратегических целях пригнулись, чтобы быть готовыми к атаке, а некоторые стояли в полный рост. Когда все столкнулись, голоса слились в рёве злости, отчаяния, и затем — резко наступившей боли.  
Не особо задумываясь — кроме как о жажде мести и о том, чтобы  _абсолютно точно_  уберечь Майки, когда бы ни наступил этот момент — Джерард проигнорировал основную массу спортсменов посередине и напал на блондина перед тем, как он успел хотя бы пальцем дотронуться до Майки.  
  
      Когда тупой конец молотка попал блондину по животу, его оружие угодило Джерарду по задней части шеи. Затем тут же клюшка самого высокого спортсмена устремилась туда же, куда и первая, ударяя его по затылку. Джерард сдержал крик боли, но блондин не смог, когда Майки набросился на него без колебаний после того, как крокетный мяч прилетел в голову низкого брюнета.  
  
      Как последний трус, коим он и являлся, блондин отступил, предлагая невысокому игроку в лакросс «вытрясти всё дерьмо» из Майки. Брюнет после этого встревожился, улавливая омерзение, отражающееся у Майки в глазах, как только он позволил глупой ухмылке проскользнуть на его лице.  
  
      Всё это спасало его на протяжении полутора секунд до того, как брюнет размахнулся и ударил концом клюшки для лакросса Майки по плечу, не тратя время попусту перед тем, как поднять её и замахнуться снова. Двое из них пошли на это, Майки в свою очередь умудрился поднять свой молоток и защищаться, при этом успевая ударить самому. Красный крокетный мяч катился куда-то по полу.  
  
      Рядом с ним Джерард почти упал, оставляя его беззащитным, пока высокий спортсмен набрался кровожадности и начал пинать его, пытаясь нанести ущерб самому, без спортивного оборудования.  
Рэй бы спас его, если бы у него самого не было проблем, пытаясь уйти от бесконечных благодатей, сыпавшихся на него от его противника. У него на лице читалось ненужное напряжение, молотил по Рэю клюшкой от лакросса по всем местам, до которых только мог достать.  
  
      С выбросами адреналина и ярости, закипающей в его венах, Фрэнк едва ли чувствовал что-то после того, как его сбил козёл в шлеме, даже когда удары пришлись ему в лицо, и он не смог их отразить. Он плюнул доброй частью крови и каплей слюны в глаз спортсмена, когда ему выпал шанс, и пнул говнюка в живот, чтобы освободиться, воспользовавшись тем, что отвлёк его.  
  
      Он схватил молоток с пола и уже намеревался было ударить им по шлему со всей силы, но, взглянув по сторонам, он обнаружил, что Джерард дрался, чтобы встать на ноги, а его противник избивал его и отбрасывал обратно.  
  
      Фрэнк охнул и покинул свою позицию с чистосердечным намерением убить мудака, который заставлял Джерарда кричать от боли. Он никогда не спрашивал у Джерарда, кто именно насиловал его тем вечером, но этот подонок, без сомнения, был там. Поэтому засранец заслуживал смерти — даже если это будет грозить Фрэнку тюрьмой.  
  
      Он повертел молотком, готовый ударить ей по внезапно появившемуся ёбаному уродливому лицу спортсмена, когда вдруг просто огромный вес обрушился ему на ноги, и он упал назад, роняя молоток и ударяясь затылком об пол так сильно, что перед глазами у него застыли неподвижные голубые вспышки.  
  
      Он попытался сбросить с себя оцепенение, но оно не исчезало — пока резкая боль не поразила его грудную клетку, и он осознал, что его опять ударили. Вместо того, чтобы закричать, он зарычал и издал какой-то животный звук, пока пытался прийти в чувство. Когда его зрение начало проясняться, но он ещё не мог почувствовать, как возвращается боль, громкий голос прорезал воздух и все остальные звуки стихли, кроме звуков одышки и кряхтения.  
  
      — Окей, спасибо, ребята!  
  
      — Во имя Господа, что здесь происходит?!  
  
      Первый голос принадлежал Алисии, стоящей на своём посту и обеспечивающей алиби, которое их защитит… К сожалению, спортсменов в том числе.  
  
      Второй голос принадлежал директору.  
  
      — Оу, мистер Хардинг… Мы снимаем фильм для того, чтобы Алисия получила грант. Фрэнк мог бы узнать голос Джерарда везде, даже если он его не видел, или понять, что это Джерард обрушился на его ноги своим весом.  
  
      — Для гранта? — пророкотал директор; его внимание, как и внимание четырёх учителей, незамедлительно прибывших сюда, стало безраздельно принадлежать Алисии. Джерард не удивился, что Майки тут же встал на её сторону, опираясь на неё. Он понадеялся, что это был такой покровительный жест, и что это не значило, что на самом деле его тело сгибалось пополам от боли.  
  
      — Да, — весело произнесла Алисия, когда спортсмены торопливо отделились от чудиков. Высокий нервно и быстро протянул руку Джерарду, но не получил ответа. — Я нашла, что в этой школе проводят летние курсы фотожурналистики, и там сказали, что видео определит мои способности — ещё я сделала пару кадров.  
  
      Ноги Фрэнка освободились от веса, и холодная рука коснулась его лица.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, Фрэнки? — спокойно спросил Джерард; его голос дрожал, и в нём всё ещё отчётливо слышалась ярость. — Фрэнки?.. Фрэнк?  
  
      — С ним всё нормально? — спросила учительница, опустившись на колени и положив одну руку на плечо Джерарду, а другую — Фрэнку на лоб.  
  
      — Мы всё сняли? — пробормотал Фрэнк, надеясь, что его голос звучал убедительно.  
  
      — Да, — прошептал Джерард, убирая свою руку с лица Фрэнка до того, как учитель мог это заметить.  
  
      — Так я могу встать? — спросил Фрэнк, стараясь придать голосу такой тон, что Джерард должен был ему помочь. Перед глазами немного прояснилось, и голубые вспышки погасли, но Фрэнк всё ещё не мог чётко видеть.  
  
      — Что с ним произошло? — спросил второй учитель таким же тоном, что директор заключил, что Алисия лгала.  
  
      — Здесь везде кровь! Он оглушён…  
  
      — Это всего лишь кетчуп, — возразил Майки, засовывая руку в карман, которая адски болела, и доставая полную горсть пакетиков от кетчупа, которые он стащил из столовой во время обеда.  
  
      — Я хотела, чтобы всё выглядело натурально! — выпалила Алисия детским, наигранным тоном, чтобы всё выглядело правдоподобно.  
  
      — Я не устоял на ногах, — сказал Джерард учителям. — Я упал и потянул его за собой, и он ударился головой.  
  
      — Ему нужно ко врачу — может, нам стоит вызвать скорую?  
  
      — Нет, — простонал Фрэнк, садясь и пытаясь прогнать это странное состояние побыстрее. — Со мной всё в порядке. На физкультуре бывало и похуже. — Он послал Джерарду ослабевший взгляд и позволил одному из старших подростков поднять себя на ноги.  
  
      Все голоса слились воедино: директор спорил с Алисией о том, что ей сначала нужно было  _спросить_ , а потом уже разыгрывать схватки на школьной территории; спортсмены разговаривали с Рэем и двумя учителями, так что они даже не выглядели злейшими врагами; по Фрэнку было видно, что его голова всё так же болела и что всё было не в порядке с того момента, как он ударился оземь, и Джерард шептал ему на ухо извинения…   
  
      В конце концов, они ушли, всего лишь сопровождаемые беспокоящимися и любопытствующими взглядами, стараясь идти настолько ровно, насколько им позволяла пульсирующая боль и растущие синяки. Тем не менее, Джерард был удовлетворён — похоже, Рэя задели меньше всего… Он хотя бы мог идти прямо.  
  
()()()  
  
      Алисия никуда не пошла. Вместо этого она сидела напротив Майки на его кровати, утешая его, пока он стонал от боли при каждом движении. Она гладила его по волосам, забинтовывала его раны, целовала его сжатые губы и помогла ему переодеться.  
Джерард наблюдал за ними, пока не подошёл к Фрэнку, который сооружал что-то вроде мини-больницы. У него были коробки с бинтами, рулоны марли, ватные палочки, антисептик со спиртом и мокрые полотенца, чтобы отмыть кровь.  
  
      — Всё-таки я думаю, что тебе нужно в больницу, — прошептал Джерард, когда опустился на кровать. Фрэнк подошёл к нему и нежно поцеловал его в щёку перед тем, как стянуть с него школьный пиджак. Его рукава были разорваны, а вся остальная форма вообще никуда не годилась.   
  
      — Со мной всё нормально, Джи, — пробормотал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Мне кажется, мы слишком далеко зашли, — прошептал Джерард, затем закричав от боли, когда Фрэнк старался снять с него рубашку.  
  
      — Прости, малыш, — тихо и сочувственно сказал Фрэнк. — Прости меня. — Тёмный синяк расплывался у Джерарда на рёбрах; было такое ощущение, что одно ребро у него было сломано.  
  
      — Как ты думаешь, папа будет кричать? — нервно спросил Джерард, глядя на то, как Фрэнк на секунду улетучился, чтобы взять мокрое полотенце, для того, чтобы промокнуть кровь с губы и с ран Джерарда на лице.  
  
      — Если он попытается, я нападу на него. Неважно, что нельзя. Как тебе? — Фрэнк улыбнулся Джерарду, но его настроение от этого не улучшилось.  
  
      — Он будет кричать, — простонал Джерард, уворачиваясь от аккуратного прикосновения полотенца.  
  
      — Джи… — Фрэнк вздохнул и отбросил тряпку, чтобы сесть на кровать рядом со своим парнем.  
  
      — Что… Что, если он меня ударит?  
  
      — Нет, — отрезал Фрэнк. Джерард только вздохнул и перекатился на свою сторону, захныкав и повернувшись спиной к Фрэнку, который тут же придвинулся ближе.  
  
      — Майки здорово избили…  
  
      — Это того стоило — ты видел, как он не смог сдержать улыбки, когда Алисия наплела с три короба о фильме, чтобы позаботиться о нём? У него вся неделя удалась. Теперь она изображает медсестру, и ты сам знаешь, что он этим воспользуется до последней капли.  
  
      — Как твоя голова? — неожиданно спросил Джерард.  
  
      — Нормально, — пробормотал Фрэнк. — Зачем ты отбросил меня? Я чуть не убил того парня.  
  
      — Ох… Вот поэтому, — проворчал Джерард с сарказмом. — Ты не на того напал. Его тогда не было.  
  
      — Оу… — промямлил Фрэнк. — Ему повезло. Я правда чуть не отправил его на тот свет.  
  
      — Тем более, я не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось навещать тебя в тюрьме… А то и сидеть самому.  
  
      — Сидеть самому?  
  
      — Знаешь, с другими преступниками… Не хотелось бы. — Фрэнк испустил смешок и закатил глаза, ласково касаясь носом   
шеи Джерарда.  
  
      — Что ж, спасибо за то, что хотел спасти мою задницу. — Джерард сначала усмехнулся, а затем вздохнул.  
  
      — Болит, — проскулил он, медленно переворачиваясь на спину и поворачиваясь лицом к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Я могу… отвлечь тебя, — сказал Фрэнк, крепко зажмуриваясь после того, как слова вылетели из его рта.  
  
      — Я не могу, Фрэнк, — выдохнул Джерард, отворачиваясь. — Я и так достаточно натерпелся, так что…  
  
      — Я-я имел в виду с-себя, — запнулся Фрэнк, чувствуя, что он нервничает так же, как и перед боем.  
  
      Дыхание Джерарда замерло, и всё, что он смог выдавить, так это «оу». Очевидно, что это стало для него сюрпризом —  _приятным_  сюрпризом. Его голос звучал польщено, гордо и смущённо сразу.  
  
      — Ты… можешь, если хочешь. Только не опирайся на моё плечо — мне дико больно.  
  
      — Только если ты не будешь давить на шею — один из них чуть её не сломал. — Фрэнк издал сочувствующий вздох и крепко его обнял.  
  
      — Не буду, — пообещал Фрэнк.   
  
      — Т-ты уверен, что тебе… не слишком больно? — спросил Джерард, приподнимаясь на одном локте.  
  
      — Я в порядке, но… у меня ничего нет. — Джерард изменился в лице.  
  
      — Ну… Мы можем одолжить у Майки. Я знаю, у него есть. — Фрэнк покраснел и сел на кровати.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы Майки знал о том, что мы делаем! — возразил он больше со стыдом в голосе, нежели со злостью.  
  
      — Ему наплевать…  
  
      — Нет… Я не стану просить Майки. Мы и не спросим, — сказал Джерард, забавно усмехнувшись. Мы просто возьмём. Я знаю, куда он их кладёт… Или можем стащить у мамы с папой. — Фрэнк приоткрыл рот, морщась от отвращения. — Я знаю, где они тоже их хранят.  
  
      — Просто возьмём у Майки, — сказал Фрэнк, тряхнув головой и глядя на стену, когда Джерард начал хихикать. Он скользнул к краю кровати и встал; в глазах потемнело от боли, но он попытался скрыть это, чтобы Фрэнк не забрал назад те слова, о которых Джерард даже и не смел мечтать. Он знал, что с одной стороны Фрэнк мог бы спросить, если захотел, но он даже и не мог представить, что Фрэнк предложит это сам. Это было как не наяву. — Всё будет нормально, да? — спросил Фрэнк в мгновение, когда Джерард дошёл до двери. Джерард обернулся и кивнул, стараясь выглядеть уверенно и смело. Когда он стал подниматься по лестнице, Фрэнк опять позвал его. — Как думаешь, я успею принять душ?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Джерард. — Примешь после. — Он старался произнести это шутливым тоном, но прозвучало это, будто приказ. — Если мамы и папы не будет дома, — смягчив тон, сказал он, — я пойду в душ с тобой.  
  
      — Это нечестно, — проворчал Фрэнк. — Теперь мне  _придётся_  ждать. — Джерард тихо засмеялся и поспешил вверх по лестнице так быстро, насколько ему позволяли ноющие рёбра, нога, которая сильно болела, и шея, которая как будто была сломана и отдавала болью с каждой ступенькой. К сожалению для него, когда он поднялся к Майки в комнату, дверь была закрыта… И он ни за что в жизни не постучал бы в неё, что уж говорить о том, чтобы попытаться её открыть.  
  
      Он повернул взгляд в сторону комнаты родителей, а затем посмотрел на пустую комнату позади. Фрэнк не узнает, а если его родители заметят или забеспокоятся — он просто всё свалит на Майки.  
  
()()()  
  
      Когда Джерард зашёл обратно в свою спальню, Фрэнк был уже наполовину раздет и ждал его у подножия кровати. Были видны татуировки, которые нельзя было показывать в школе, и на его теле были огромные синяки, которые заставили желудок Джерарда сделать сальто. Зачем они дрались, в чём цель? Выбить из них всё дерьмо? Доказать, что они больше не дадут над собой измываться безнаказанно?  
  
      Как бы то ни было, Фрэнк не заслужил такого. На его губах всё ещё была запёкшаяся кровь, которая, похоже, шла из его рта или горла, и его взгляд был всё ещё не сосредоточенным — это было по вине Джерарда.  
  
      — Почему ты на меня так смотришь? — спросил Фрэнк в лоб.  
  
      — Мне стыдно, что тебя так избили. — Фрэнк закатил глаза, и почему-то Джерарду стало от этого лучше.  
  
      — Забудь, — пробормотал он, медленно поднимаясь и оглядывая комнату, будто видя её впервые. Стены выглядели такими голыми, когда Джерард выкинул все эти картины, на которые его вдохновил Барлоу, в мусор. Он мог сказать, что всё выглядело как-то пусто. — Ну так… Ты нашёл? — он обернулся на Джерарда, который держал что-то, завёрнутое в фольгу, как будто это была награда, а затем быстро отвернулся. — Никто же не зайдёт?  
  
      — Обещать не могу, — ответил Джерард, подходя к Фрэнку и слишком ласково обнимая его. — Майки не будет… Не знаю только насчёт отца. — Фрэнк вздохнул и поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда, тут же думая о том, насколько презерватив бесполезен, когда у них обоих — кровоточащие раны, которых они, без сомнения, будут касаться… только если они не нарядятся, как мумии. — Уверен, что всё в порядке? — сказал Джерард шёпотом. Фрэнк кивнул и отстранился, возвращаясь на кровать и расстегивая джинсы.  
  
      — Как я уже сказал, Джи, пока ты не будешь трогать меня за плечо, со мной всё будет в порядке. — Джерард с заботой во взгляде смотрел на него, мимолётно опуская взгляд на шрамы, покрывающие руки Фрэнка изнутри, пока он снимал джинсы с небрежностью и перебросил их к стене, где исчезли и его пиджак с рубашкой. От тёмных линий у него скрутило живот. В любом случае, он чувствовал, что он — причина и этих ран. — Оу, и пожалуйста, не выкрикивай моё имя — у меня такое чувство, будто на меня кричит мама. Убивает всю атмосферу, если ты понимаешь. — Лицо Джерарда скривилось от стыда и, в то же время, от понимания. (Всё же, эта просьба многое значит.) В конце концов, он кивнул и сглотнул, таким образом давая понять, что он согласен.  
  
      Он увидел, как Фрэнк пододвигается на кровати, и повернулся только тогда, когда Фрэнк принял позу кого-то вроде плейбоя или красотки с обложки, отчего его щёки стали гореть.  
  
      — Я никогда не думал о таком раньше, — сказал он, и в комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом, который он создавал, ища что-то на полке. — Я пытаюсь запомнить это.  
  
      — Не надо, — сказал Фрэнк, смотря на то, как Джерард до нелепого медленно моргает, когда он обернулся после того, как нашёл наполовину полную баночку с лубрикантом на полке. Фрэнк посмотрел на это неодобрительно. Куда подевалась остальная половина? С кем тут был Джерард до него? Он почувствовал, что ревнует Джерарда, с которым ещё не встречался — даже которого вообще не знал. — Просто не надо. Он посмотрел на Джерарда и улыбнулся, медленно садясь и передёрнувшись от боли, пронзившей его плечо, когда он протянул руки, чтобы забрать презерватив и лубрикант у Джерарда. — Так, — сказал он без задней мысли. — Cтриптиз?  
  
      — Нет! — выкрикнул Джерард, скрещивая руки на груди, и ещё, будто пряча грудь, которой у него не было. Он не выглядел так, будто ему было больно и нелегко, просто смущённо… просто робко. — И я выключу свет. Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели. — Фрэнк ничего не ответил. Выключенный свет — норма для занятия сексом. Он взглянул на Джерарда, который второпях пересёк комнату и выключил свет, оставляя только маленькую щелочку света из окна, чтобы он смог раздеться, и забрался на кровать рядом со своим бойфрендом.  
  
      Не осознавая до конца — не  _помня_  до конца — что ему надо было делать, Фрэнк неловко подался вперёд, находя губы Джерарда и нежно их целуя, не особо желая больше говорить и произносить глупости. Джерард ответил на поцелуй, скользя языком по нижней губе Фрэнка, тем самым делая его страстнее.  
Он ласково провёл рукой по правому плечу Фрэнка, неуверенный, какое именно плечо у него болело, и начал придвигаться ближе, пока они не откинулись назад на кровать. Как только он провёл рукой по рёбрам Фрэнка и стал гладить его бедро, Фрэнк отвернулся, тяжело дыша, но всё же пытаясь говорить.  
  
      — Не… Не фотографируй, — выдохнул он, заставляя Джерарда остановиться и отдёрнуть руку.  
  
      — О чём ты? — спросил он, гладя Фрэнка по щеке.  
  
      — После всего, — ответил он. — Не фотографируй меня. Так сделал мой последний бойфренд — поэтому я ушёл в другую школу.  
  
      — У меня даже нет камеры, — пробормотал Джерард. — И, к тому же, ты же знаешь, что я никогда так не сделаю. — Он нежно поцеловал Фрэнка в щёку, пытаясь решить, что делать — продолжать как ни в чём ни бывало, или перестать разговаривать.  
  
      Фрэнк ответил ему, скользнув рукой к резинке боксеров Джерарда и проникнув внутрь, заставляя своего парня издать громкий вздох, который завершился сдавленным стоном. Его возможность отреагировать сказала Фрэнку, что нижняя половина Джерарда, по-видимому, не сильно пострадала в схватке… Ему хотелось сказать так же и о себе. Он был счастлив, что Джерард доверился ему, что он зашёл так далеко, но всё, что он чувствовал, так это слабое покалывание в животе.  
  
      Ему хотелось как-то отодвинуть Джерарда, чтобы это не выглядело некрасиво, чтобы только Джерард не понял его… проблему.  
  
      Без задней мысли Джерард опёрся на руку Фрэнка, упуская нежные объятия. Это не было так, как он всегда мечтал, с открытыми окнами и лёгким летним ветром, но это было… Хорошо. Вообще-то, это было почти прекрасно. Он был здесь с Фрэнком — с кем-то, кто его любил, кто поцелует его, если к нему наклониться. Фрэнк не сделает его своим заложником, не заставит унижаться или пытать его. Он знал, что Фрэнк будет заботиться о нём, видеть в нём человека, а не только объект для использования, насилия, и не уйдёт, когда всё будет сделано.  
  
      Он чувствовал, что это было правильно. Правда. Он не лежал на спине в комнатушке в классе, на заляпанных краской листах. Он был на своей кровати, на своих простынях. Всё здесь было  _его_ , включая Фрэнка, который находился с ним более, чем охотно. В одно мгновение всё показалось ему слишком невероятным — удовольствие, понимание, принятие, любовь, поддержка. Джерард был рад, что в комнате не было света, потому что Фрэнк не увидит его слёз.  
  
      Джерард издал звук, похожий на что-то среднее между эйфорическим стоном и криком отчаяния, и Фрэнк чуть не начал терзать себя из-за этого звука. Он нежно взял руку Джерарда в последний раз перед тем, как убрать её, вызвав его тихое негодование, когда он приобнял Джерарда за плечи и неожиданно поцеловал его. Джерард продолжил выкручиваться, чтобы отдышаться и глотнуть воздуха, но Фрэнк продолжал целовать его ещё сильнее.  
  
      Когда его губы стали болеть, Джерард осознал, что Фрэнк чувствует ещё большее отчаяние, чем он, когда это началось из-за желания близости. Или, может быть, это было желанием доказать, что он любит его, или это для того, чтобы выразить всю свою любовь…  
  
      Руки Фрэнка скользнули по бокам от его лица после того, как до этого гладили его волосы, но после того, как Фрэнк погладил Джерарда по щекам, он разорвал поцелуй и наклонил Джерарда назад.  
  
      — Ты плачешь, — выдохнул он, стараясь смотреть Джерарду в глаза.  
  
      — Да, — признал Джерард после того, как попытался замять разговор, опустившись бёдрами на Фрэнка и извиваясь напротив него.  
  
      Это почти сработало. Фрэнк только хотел заговорить, как его голос вдруг стал громким восторженным криком, но к сожалению, он одёрнул себя и сказал, что хотел.  
  
      — Почему? Что случилось?  
  
      — Ничего, — пробормотал Джерард, чувствуя неловкость. — Я просто счастлив. Фрэнк издал «ооо», заворковал, а затем наклонил его назад опять, целуя его в щёку и одновременно приподнимая бёдра над бёдрами Джерарда. — Фрэнк, — простонал он, вспомнив, как он думал, что этого никогда не случится. Что Фрэнк не полюбит его, никогда его не увидит, никогда не поцелует и не коснётся его — Боже, он был так рад, что ошибся.  
  
      — Возьми меня, — выдохнул Фрэнк. — Я готов, я не могу больше ждать. Он громко застонал, и Джерард так раскраснелся, что это вытеснило его слёзы. Хорошо, что этого не было видно. Он осмотрелся вокруг, пока не нашёл те две вещи, что Фрэнк оставил у изголовья, и тяжело, обеспокоенно вздохнул, как только снял боксеры и кинул их на пол. Когда они приземлились вниз, бельё Фрэнка уже было там.  
  
Стараясь поторопиться, Джерард схватил презерватив. Он разорвал упаковку и достал его (больше, чем уверенный, что мог бы забыть об этом и по окончании слушать нравоучения), расправляя латекс с большими затруднениями, чем, казалось, это может вызвать — с тех пор, как он торопился, он вообще ничего не мог сделать с первого раза. В конце концов, он справился и схватил банку, стоящую рядом с головой Фрэнка.  
  
      — Я знаю, что сказал, что я не могу больше ждать, — вздохнул Фрэнк, как только услышал, что Джерард переусердствовал и у него в руке оказалось лубриканта больше, чем нужно, а теперь он убивался по этому поводу. — Но ты же знаешь, что я никуда не уйду? Не торопись так. — Джерард извинился, Фрэнк старался сказать ему, что ему не нужно, но его слова превратились в странный, надрывный стон, когда один палец медленно вошёл в него.  
  
      Джерард чувствовал, что слишком грубо толкнул палец, но кажется, Фрэнку понравилось: он тут же выгнул спину и застонал. Он ввёл ещё один и осторожно подождал секунду, стараясь нежно растянуть своего любовника, не допуская боли и крови. Когда Фрэнк начал выгибаться ему навстречу, он добавил третий, тем самым заставляя Фрэнка глухо простонать в ответ так, что это не звучало, будто ему было приятно.  
  
      — Всё нормально? — спросил Джерард, нежно целуя Фрэнка, чтобы извиниться за причинённую боль. Фрэнк закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты слишком много волнуешься, — выдохнул он, сгорая от нетерпения и вздыхая опять от такого близкого контакта, которого не было уже больше года. Это было не так уж плохо; Джерард был более, чем осторожен. — Всё хорошо. Я готов. — Услышав его слова, Джерард несколько раз всунул и высунул из него пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что он был готов, и удерживаясь от вопросов, зная, что это только разозлит Фрэнка.  
  
      Он опять схватил пузырёк и распределил большую часть лубриканта по своему члену перед тем, как приблизиться и аккуратно надавить. Фрэнк охнул и крепко сжал простынь под ним. Боль отнюдь не была невыносимой, но даже если бы и была, внезапное задевание его простаты всё заслонило. Он выгнул свою спину и застонал, стараясь напомнить себе быть потише, потому что в доме находились ещё двое, но теряя свою мысль, когда Джерард стал нежно ласкать его, одновременно входя в него.  
  
      Это было совсем непохоже на первый раз с Барлоу, но Джерард чувствовал примерно то же самое, что и тогда. Было так, будто все его мысли кто-то стёр. Он ничего не знал о мучительной и безответной любви, о том, каково это — быть истерзанным у трибун, ничего о том, как Майки было плохо, о драке после школы…  
  
      Всё, что он осознавал — Фрэнк. Звуки, которые издаёт Фрэнк, запах Фрэнка — почему-то от него пахло чистотой, хотя его избили, и он был весь в поту и крови. То, что он внутри Фрэнка и то, что он ласкал его рукой. У него кружилась голова от того, что Фрэнк доверился ему настолько, что был так к нему близок — верил  _ему_ , суицидально настроенному эмоциональному пустышке без капли здравого смысла и без навыков к общению…  
  
      — Д-Джерард, — выкрикнул Фрэнк. Это прозвучало, как вопрос, но всё, что мог ответить Джерард — так это сдавленно застонать. —  _Ближе_ , — выдохнул он. Джерард начал вбиваться быстрее, чуть не взорвавшись от боли, когда Фрэнк схватил его за шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя, хотя он в то время еле удерживался от крика. Он взял себя в руки, но Фрэнк заметил.  
  
      — Прости, Джи! Я совсем забыл о шее… Ты в порядке?! — Джерард проворчал что-то в ответ на панику Фрэнка и старался забыть это, вбиваясь в него ещё жёстче, стараясь отогнать боль. Постанывания Фрэнка помогали больше, чем сам факт близости — Джерард был абсолютно уверен. Он стал толкаться ещё быстрее, практически пробуя вскрики Фрэнка на вкус, когда его захлестнул оргазм и его мышцы свело судорогой.  
  
      Когда он кончил мгновением позже, имя Фрэнка было на его губах, оставляя его любовника в томительном ожидании. Было неважно, что Джерард, трахая его, заставил его рёбра гореть от боли, или когда он обнял Джерарда за плечи, его собственное плечо буквально кричало в знак протеста. Джерард был сейчас весь его, и он был Джерарда. Всё было правильно. Будто последний кусочек паззла нашли и прикрепили в нужное место.  
  
      — Люблю тебя, — глухо пробормотал Джерард в грудь Фрэнку.   
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Джи, — выдохнул Фрэнк, крепко держа Джерарда и стараясь не уснуть, хотя вокруг было темно, как в дуле от пистолета. — Душ? — произнёс он быстро. Джерард заворчал. — Пожалуйста? — Джерард вздохнул и отстранился, заставляя Фрэнка зашипеть в знак протеста.  
  
      — Надеюсь, отец не придёт домой, пока мы там… — сонно промямлил Джерард, когда снял презерватив и лениво огляделся в поисках места, куда его убрать. Маленькая мусорная корзина у его стола была наилучшим вариантом, так что он заставил себя встать: боль потихоньку угасала.  
  
      — Я маленький, сумею прокрасться, — тихо сказал Фрэнк, соскользнув с кровати и встав на ноги. — Думаю, Майки всё ещё в своей комнате, потому что я правда не хочу одеваться. — Джерард повернулся, чтобы сказать, что вышагивать голыми по его дому — вообще не лучшая идея, но звук открывающейся двери и шагов внутри дома сказали всё за него.  
  
      — Джерард? — это был его отец, который заставил мальчика зарычать от безысходности перед тем, как они сгребли свои вещи с пола и стали одеваться. Он кинул Фрэнку свитер не по размеру и такие же джинсы, особо не беспокоясь о том, что они были ему слишком большими. — Майки?   
  
      — Папа, иди на работу! — крикнул Майки из комнаты; то, что он кричал своим самым высоким голосом, удивило Джерарда. — Нам не по два года! — затем его слова стало невозможно различить, они переросли в громкое бормотание. Благодаря Майки, который устроил их отцу словесную западню, Джерард и Фрэнк успели включить свет и одеться, смотря друг на друга и понимая, что даже если они попадутся вместе, то им будет наплевать.  
  
      То, что они пришли к общему умозаключению, заставило их легонько ухмыльнуться, и они отвернулись друг от друга перед тем, как рассмеяться.  
  
()()()  
  
      Джерард до сих пор не мог понять, почему его наказали, а Майки — нет, но попытка отца изобразить из себя авторитет с Джерардом сработала, чего нельзя сказать в случае Майки. Отец покинул комнату, чтобы отойти в туалет, и Джерард вышел из дома, чтобы пойти к Фрэнку. Пока у его отца появлялись планы, как держать сына в ежовых рукавицах, не оставалось никаких долбанных сомнений, что его будет ждать домашний арест.  
  
      Если Майки может водить домой девчонку, он может водить домой Фрэнка. Ему было наплевать, что отец считает, будто всё развивается «слишком быстро», или если он думает, что «он его когда-то поблагодарит» за «защиту» его сына — он будет видеть Фрэнка до тех пор, пока Джерард от него не забеременеет.  
  
      Во всяком случае, он орал именно это, когда он пришёл домой, поругался с Майки, зашёл в комнату Джерарда, нашёл там упаковку от презерватива на полу и перевернул всё вверх дном. (Да, Джерард знал, что забыл выкинуть эту чёртову штуку.) Не было необходимости говорить, что Фрэнк посмотрел на него ужасно смущённым взглядом, и у его отца разом пропали все слова. Это было не лучшее признание, но это было правдой. (Позднее он сказал Фрэнку, что если он когда-то забеременеет от него, то всё равно будет с ним. Фрэнк только потряс головой и сказал ему не беспокоиться на этот счёт.)  
  
      Как бы то ни было, Джерард обнаружил, что лежит в постели Фрэнка, его голова на груди любимого, а руки обвиты вокруг его тела. Окно было открыто, и сквозь него в комнату залетал лёгкий ветер — было ощущение прекрасного субботнего утра.  
  
      Если его жизнь должна была кончиться, его отец приехал бы в любую минуту, чтобы забрать его домой. Но, может быть, сегодня был тот самый день, когда отец просто сдастся и просто даст им быть вместе.


End file.
